


I've Just Seen a Face

by darlinghoots



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, and some misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Steve knew that Sam wasn’t really talking about Natasha. No, if he was going to try and get Steve somewhere, he was going to use his Achille’s heel.</p><p>James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stumbled into the whole high school universe and now I'm stuck in there.
> 
> I was actually drawing these two losers and then I got this idea so I don't really know where this is going or what will happen, but yeah.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything, except for the mistakes that I know are there.

Steve was going to be late for class.

He knew he should be a little bit more preoccupied with the two bullies that were threatening to beat him into a pulp at the moment, but somehow, being late for class seemed more life threatening.

Steve knew he should have just stuck with his usual route to Miss Carter’s class, but no, he decided to try and take a shortcut. He had the time.

And he, of course, had to run into Mark and Shawn Mantle being complete assholes to a young middle school girl.

And Steve could not just let that fly. So he did what he was best at, and that was badmouthing.

The girl was able to get away, thankfully, but Steve wasn’t quite so lucky, as always.

Mark shoved him into the wall and Steve was able to get in one hit before Shawn came to the rescue.

When the bell rang, Mark and Shawn shoved him back and ran off.

“Is that all you got?” Steve spit out as he picked himself off the floor. He fixed up his clothes and grabbed his things before he realized that he was now late for class. “Shit.” He whispered before running to class.

Before he walked in, he made sure that he had caught his breath. He took one hit from his inhaler and walked inside.

“Steve.” He looked over and saw Miss Carter looking at him. Well, she was frowning at him, like usual. She never really did approve of Steve’s little hobby.

“Sorry.” He replied sheepishly before he made his way to his seat in the back of the classroom.

Luckily she hadn’t really started the lesson so he wouldn’t get behind. It was bad enough that there were times when he would miss a week at a time due to his body betraying him and making him sick. He had already missed enough school already.

But Steve liked Miss Carter. She had to be one of his favorite teachers here. She was young and didn’t put up with any shit from any of the students. And she was beautiful. She had this way about her that just drew Steve to her.

And she treated Steve like a human being.

That was new.

Most of the teachers felt Steve was sort of a burden, with all the classes he misses and everything. But Miss Carter was different. She had actually come to visit him in the hospital one time when he was really sick last summer and taught him the lesson.

Steve was really going to miss her when he graduated.

When class ended, Steve didn’t even bother trying to leave early. He knew she was going to keep him after. She always did when she knew Steve had been in another fight.

“Can I have a moment, Steve?” He gave her a small smile as he walked over to her desk. She looked up at him and he saw the worry in her face.

He looked down at his feet as he waited for the other students to leave the classroom. Miss Carter just sat at her desk, organizing her paperwork and their assignments.

Steve could never get over how beautiful she was. Her brown hair in soft curls that cupped her face, and her bright red lipstick that would normally bother Steve, but she pulled it off perfectly. And her voice was just very soothing.

But you definitely didn’t want to get on her bad side. Steve had seen one kid attempt to flirt with her and she actually dragged him to Fury’s office by the ear. It was actually quite terrifying.

“I’m sorry I was late. It won’t happen again.”

“What happened this time?” She turned to him fully, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Some guys were bothering a middle school girl. No big deal. I handled it.” He replied with a shrug.

“You are going to have a black eye tomorrow.”

“I’ve had worse.” She laughed at that.

“Oh Steve, what are we going to do with you?” Steve just looked down at his feet again. He hated when people fawned over him. Miss Carter especially. He may be small, but he could take care of himself.

And he knew he shouldn’t get into these fights. But he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. If no one else was going to take a stand, then you could be damn sure that Steve would.

“I have to get to class.” Steve whispered, taking a few steps back.

“Just be careful, Steve.” Miss Carter whispered as he walked to the door.

“Always am, Ma’am.” He replied with a smirk before walking out.

He didn’t really need to get into a big hurry now. He had Study Hall next and he knew he could get away with being late there. He could just slip in through the library and no one would even notice. But still, Sam was in there with him and he would be upset if Steve was late.

As Steve walked in the room, Sam smiled and waved him over. It was only when Steve sat down did Sam roll his eyes.

“Ah man, again?”

“That bad, huh?”

“Dude, your face is gonna look like shit tomorrow.” Steve just sighed as he pulled out his History textbook and notebook. “So, who was it this time?”

“The Mantle brothers. They were picking on some little girl. It was pathetic but someone had to stop them.”

“And that always has to be you. I mean, I envy your bravery, but you know, you can always just get a teacher.”

“What’s a teacher gonna do Sam?” Steve leaned back a bit. “Besides, no one else was around. It was the only way.”

“Yeah, sure buddy.” Sam just lounged back in his chair and glanced around the library. Sam never brought homework with him. Steve actually never knew when Sam did his homework. It bothered Steve a bit but hey, it was his life. “So, any plans for after school?”

“I’m going to work on my senior art project.”

“On a Friday?” Steve looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. On a Friday.”

“Well, what about after? Stark is holding one of his parties again. We should go.”

“Um, yeah…no.” Steve never went out. Why should he? Besides, he hated parties and the way people acted at them. And the fact that it is Stark that was having the party made it a definite no. Steve hated Tony with a fiery passion.

“Come on man. This is our senior year. We need to make the most out of it! Besides, you know who will be going, dontcha?” Steve stopped writing and looked up at him. But Sam wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was staring off at a table on the other side of the room.

Natasha Romanov.

It was really no secret that Sam had a thing for her. He flirted with her any chance he got. And she always just smiled sweetly as she turned him down.

But she was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful women in the school. She had long red hair and a curvy body and a face that could seduce any man yet she could also kill you if you ever so much as looked at her wrong.

It was really quite amusing actually. She had actually made some senior cry her freshman year. Steve would never forget that day. Steve had never really seen a guy cry in public, then again, he had been asking for it when he groped her ass.

But Steve knew that Sam wasn’t really talking about Natasha. No, if he was going to try and get Steve somewhere, he was going to use his Achille’s heel.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky, as his friends called him, was sitting next to Natasha laughing at something Clint Barton had said. Steve felt his lips curl up into a smile just looking at him.

Bucky was perfect.

He was tall, much taller than Steve. He was built like a god and had the face of one has well. His dark hair that was styled perfectly and his bright blue eyes just added to his perfection. Sam knew him because they played football and all that. Sam actually got to talk to him.

But Sam also hated him.

But that was only because he was dating Natasha.

Steve watched as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, causing Bucky to laugh again.

“God, I hate it when they do that.” Sam hissed.

“What?” Steve asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

“Whisper in Russian and act like it’s the cutest damn thing on the Earth. It makes me sick.”

“I think someone’s a tad bit jealous.” Steve closed his History book, knowing that he wasn’t going to get anything done today. He had already doodled the Eiffel Tower on his homework already. Give him the rest of the period and he will have a whole landscape drawn out.

“Yeah, look who’s talking Mr. I’ve Been Head Over Heels for Barnes since birth.”

“Shut it!” Steve hissed. Sam just laughed.

And no, Steve hasn’t been in love with Bucky that long. He and Bucky actually used to be friends in Elementary School. They were neighbors and they did everything together. Bucky was his first friend.

But then Bucky’s mom remarried and they moved up in society.

And then Bucky got popular and that was the end of that. Bucky grew and Steve just stayed the same. The only thing that changed about him was when he got his piercings.

“I just speak the truth.” Sam laughed as Steve stood up.

“I have to get a book.”

“Just don’t stare too much man.” Steve casually flipped him off before making his way to the back of the library to where the art books were located.

He wasn’t really looking for anything in particular. He just wanted to get away from Sam for a bit and pull himself together.

Besides, Sam was wrong.

Steve was not jealous of Natasha. It was a given that she made Bucky happy. And Bucky being happy was important to Steve, even if he never talked to him. But seeing Bucky be happy made Steve happy.

He let out a small sigh as he perused over the books. He smiled when he found one he actually hadn’t seen before. Maybe it was new?

He reached up to grab it but found that it was just a tad bit out of his reach. Really? Of all the times for Steve to be short. He let out a small sigh as he got on his tip toes and reached up to grab the book only to see it being taken away. What. The. Hell.

“Hey dipshit…” Steve started, turning to see who would have taken the book from him. Seriously? Did no one in this school have manners?

But Steve’s voice fell back in his throat when he saw the oh so familiar letterman’s jacket.

“It looked like you were having some trouble.” Steve looked up and saw Bucky Barnes smiling down at him. Bucky handed the book to him and Steve took it slowly as he tried to keep his hands steady.

Bucky was standing in front of him.

This was the closest he had ever been to Bucky for a long time. And Steve didn’t think his body could handle this. He was going to have a panic attack if Bucky moved any closer.

“Thanks.” Steve replied, looking back at the floor. “But I didn’t need your help. I could have gotten it on my own.” Bucky chuckled at that.

“Oh, believe me, I know just how capable you are.” Steve looked up because he couldn’t believe it. Bucky knew who he was. He thought that Bucky didn’t remember him at all. It was an easy thing to do. SHIELD High was quite large. He was sure tons of people had never heard of him. “Do you really think I don’t remember you at all Stevie?” Steve almost dropped his book as his heart did a back flip.

Bucky used to call him Stevie all the time when they were kids. Was Steve dead? Did something happen to him and he didn’t remember because he felt like he was walking in the Twilight Zone or something.

“Are you okay?” Steve looked up when he felt Bucky’s hand on his shoulder.

“Um, sorry. I didn’t think you remembered me.”

“What made you think that?” Steve laughed then. Because seriously? Was he being serious?

“Um…how about the little fact that we haven’t spoken a word to each other in like ten years?”

“Oh, right. Well, in my defense, you are pretty unapproachable sometimes.”

“What?”

“Look, um…” Bucky was running his hand through his hair and Steve desperately wanted it to be his hands in his hair but he shook that thought from his head quickly because Bucky actually seemed nervous right now.

And Steve didn’t know why because he was the least intimidating person on the planet. Sure he had piercings, but really, he was shorter than most of the girls in school. And Bucky had called him unapproachable. Bucky was the one that was unapproachable.

“Stark is throwing this party tonight because his parents are out of town.”

“Yeah, Sam mentioned that. Don’t really know what that has to do with me.”

“Well, I am going and I thought maybe, if you come, you know, we could catch up or something.” Steve’s jaw dropped. He really wished it didn’t because it probably made him look like an idiot.

“Um, well, maybe? I don’t know. I have things to do and parties aren’t really my thing.” Bucky just smiled.

“I…”

“James.” Steve looked over and saw Natasha walking over to them, Clint right behind her. She walked up to them and looped her arm through Bucky’s. She looked over and smiled at Steve. “Hey Steve.”

Okay seriously, Steve was positive that he was in the Twilight Zone.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

“Well, I hope to see you there Rogers.” Bucky replied before turning and walked away. Steve watched as they left. Natasha was just laughing as Bucky spared a back glance at him.

“So, you comin’ tonight?” Steve jumped and saw Sam leaning against the bookshelf, smirking at him.

Steve just rolled his eyes as he walked away, ignoring Sam’s laughter echoing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to say thank you for all the responses I got. It makes me very happy knowing you guys like the story. So, hopefully I can keep you guys interested. ;)

Steve was in his room, lounging in his pajamas and reading To Kill a Mockingbird, when Sam flung himself through his open window.

“What the hell?” Steve shouted as he threw his book on his bed before getting up to help Sam out, who was sprawled out on the floor.

“Why do you have to have a room on the second floor?” Sam grunted as he stood up, dusting himself off.

“Well, you could have been a normal person like everyone else and knocked on the front door.” Sam looked up at him and frowned.

“Your mom…”

“Is working the night shift, dumbass.” Sam let out a small sigh as he crashed down on Steve’s bed.

“Well, I didn’t know.”

“What are you doing here anyways?” Sam just rolled over and smirked at him.

“Stark’s party. You didn’t forget, did you?” Steve let out another sigh as he sat down at his desk.

“I’m not going, Sam.”

“You mean to tell me,” Sam said as he sat up, giving Steve the all too familiar ‘look’, “That the love of your life invites you to a party to catch up and you just stay at home.”

“I’m saying that there has to be more to this. Why now? Of all times to do something, why now?”

“Do you think he’s shitting you or something?” Steve looked up at him and he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit vulnerable.

“It would be a pretty amusing joke, wouldn’t it?” Steve smiled a bit, noticing the way Sam’s face fell. Steve wasn’t really one to feel bad about himself. He was small and he knew that was just how it was. He accepted that. Didn’t help the feeling that he felt that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. No girl wanted to be with him and no guy ever really looked at him. So he was screwed no matter what.

“Look, I know that I think Bucky is a complete asshole, but he is good person. And from what I know about him, he would never do something like that.” Steve twirled around in his chair.

“Sam, it’s too late.”

“What are you talking about? The party has just begun, now…”Sam pulled himself from the bed and went straight to Steve’s closet. “We have to find the best outfit you got to impress Mr. Barnes.”

* * *

Sam ended up putting Steve in a simple white t shirt and a blue and white plaid shirt (to bring out Steve’s eyes, according the Sam) and skinny jeans that ‘hugged Steve’s ass like no one’s business.” Sam’s exact words.

They made their way to Stark Mansion, because of course, Tony had to live in a fucking mansion, by foot. Steve and Sam both knew that there were high chances that they were going to be drinking tonight, so they thought better to risk it by driving. Tony always let people crash at his house anyways, if need be.

Steve could hear the music blaring from a block away and he really felt sorry for all the neighbors. It must really suck living next to a Stark.

“How do the cops not get called here all the time?” Sam just shrugged.

“Who knows? But none of Tony’s parties have ever been busted.” Steve rolled his eyes at that one. His family probably bribed the cops or something. Or the cops just ignored it, like everyone else, because it was Tony Stark.

As they walked up to the house Steve let out another sigh because honestly, this looked like the cliché house party from a teen movie.

“Really Sam? Really?” Sam just laughed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on man, give it a try.” Steve shoved Sam’s arm off him as they walked up to the open door. Sam gave Steve one last smile before walking in. Steve straightened up his posture before following Sam inside.

He could do this.

The house was crowded. And Steve had a feeling that at least 90% of the school population was in this house right now. And a majority of them were people that Steve had never even really seen before. In fact, he wasn’t even aware that he went to school with some of these people.

“Um…” Steve whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Hey my wing man!” Steve looked over as the obnoxious sound that was Tony Stark filled his ears. Tony was walking towards them. And by the way he looked, Steve was positive that he was trashed already. Steve saw Pepper, Tony’s long term girlfriend (although Steve didn’t know how they had managed this long), trailing behind him.

“Tony!” Sam replied with smile, gripping him in a steady handshake. Tony then looked over at Steve and smirked.

“Well, here’s an interesting face. What are you doing here Steve-o? Don’t remember inviting you.” “Tony.” Pepper hissed as she smacked him on the arm. “What? It’s the truth!”

“Sam invited me.” Steve whispered as he glanced around the room. He had never felt so out of place before than he did right now.

“Barnes invited him too.” Steve looked over just in time to see Tony smirk.

“Barnes invited him did he? Of course.” Before Steve could really think about what that implied, Tony clapped his hands together before turning around to face Pepper. “Where is Happy? Happy!” Tony shouted as he walked off. Pepper gave them a brief apologetic smile before turning to follow after Tony.

“I need a drink.” Steve said as he stalked off in the direction of the bar. He heard Sam give a little sigh but he didn’t follow. Sam knew Steve well enough not to bother.

Steve grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat down at the bar. He took a long look around to see if he could recognize anyone.

And to look for Bucky since Bucky was the reason that he was here in the first place.

And it didn’t take Steve long to find him. He was right where he should be. In the middle of the make-shift dance floor, surrounded by women. He was smiling and taking turns dancing with all the girls.

And Bucky was quite the dancer. No wonder he was so popular.

Natasha was close by, smiling at him and dancing in between him and Clint. Steve just let out another sigh as he took a sip from his beer.

He needed to get drunk if he thought he was going to talk to Bucky Barnes tonight. Being drunk was probably the only way to get him to talk to Bucky in a place like this.

“Steve Rogers?” Steve looked over and smiled when he saw Bruce Banner walking over to him. Bruce was a very nice guy, very intelligent, but had a bit of a temper problem, but he was nice regardless.

“Bruce.”

“I never thought I would find you here.” Steve just shrugged. “Didn’t think you were the party type.”

“I’m not. I plan to leave as soon as I can. But why are you here?” Bruce wasn’t one for parties either. He was in Steve’s Advanced Biology class and Bruce was always staying after late and working in the Chem labs and everything.

“Tony said he had something to show me. Of course, it would help if I actually had seen him at all tonight.”

“I have. I wouldn’t bother. Tony is wasted.” Bruce let out a sigh as he moved in closer to Steve.

“Figures. So, did Sam bring you?”

“I guess you could say that.” Bruce didn’t really question that. He just nodded like he understood what Steve was saying.

“Well, I hope you enjoy yourself. I need to find Tony and give him a stern talking to.”

“Good luck with that.” Steve replied, finishing off his beer and grabbing another one. Bruce gave him a small smile before walking off.

Steve made it through another beer without being disturbed. It was nice and oh so familiar.

One of the downsides about being so tiny was that he couldn’t really hold his alcohol well. He was a total lightweight and he knew that he was going to be plastered by the time the night was up.

Another hour passed and Steve was resting his head against the bar counter. He was sure that he was messing up his hair but he didn’t really care. No one would notice him anyways. No one had come and talked to him when they came to get their drinks. He was just invisible. It was like any normal day in the life of Steve Rogers.

“Hey man!” Steve jumped up when Sam’s hand came slamming down on the counter next to his face. “Having fun?”

“No.” Steve grumbled out. Sam just smiled as he sat down next to him.

“Don’t be like that.”

“I want to go home.”

“You haven’t even said hi to Bucky. Don’t be a chicken shit now.”

“He’s too busy having fun with all the girls.” Steve grabbed another beer and chugged down half of it before Sam took it away.

“Go talk to him.” Sam hopped off the chair and Steve didn’t understand how he wasn’t as drunk as he was right now. Steve just turned to look at him and was about to tell him off when Sam grabbed him by his collar and shoved him off the chair, propelling him forward.

And of course, Steve was not at his most graceful, so he tripped and ran smack into someone.

“I’m sorry.” Steve mumbled out as he looked up to see who he fell on. He looked up to see Bucky’s smiling face.

Of course. He would have to hurt Sam later on.

“Well, hello Stevie. I was not expecting you to come. I thought parties weren’t your thing.” Steve felt so stupid right now.

“Um…”

“Come on, let’s get somewhere that’s a bit more isolated.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and guided him through the house. Steve wasn’t really paying attention to exactly where Bucky was taking him. But he didn’t really care.

He was too focused on not throwing up all over him.

What a good impression that would be.

“Here, lay down.” Steve didn’t even know what was going on but he felt a bed beneath him and he gladly fell back onto it. He let out a little giggle as he looked up at Bucky.

Bucky looked good. He was in a simple t shirt and jeans and his hair was messy. There was a little curl in the middle of his forehead and Steve just wanted to touch it.

“Huh?”

Oh. Steve must have said that out loud. Bucky just laughed as he crashed down on the bed next to him. Steve looked over at him as Bucky just looked up at the ceiling. He looked very deep in thought and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if Bucky even wanted to be here with him.

“You know, you can go back to the party, if you want.” Steve whispered as he closed his eyes, still trying to not throw up everywhere.

“I want to be here with you.” Bucky whispered and Steve was wondering if he was supposed to hear that because a second later Bucky was smiling and rolling over to look at him like he hadn’t just said it. “Hey, so do you remember when we used to pull out all the couch cushions and stay up all night just, telling each other the stupidest shit we could come up with?” Steve let out a small chuckle as he looked over at Bucky.

He felt his heart stop a little bit. Bucky was smiling over at him like he was the greatest thing on the planet. Bucky looked so happy. He hadn’t seen him smile like this in a long time.

“Yeah.” Steve whispered, trying to catch his breath. “And my ma would come out all pissed and hollerin’ at us to shut up and go to sleep.”

“But we never did.”

“Nope.” Steve just smiled over at him and for a second, it felt like nothing had changed. It felt like they were 8 years old again and still the best of friends. It was like they were back lying on those stupid couch cushions.

“Steve, I…” Bucky had sat up a bit and was now towering over Steve. Steve could smell Bucky’s cologne and god, it smelt good. It drove Steve closer. He leaned up on his elbows, moving a tad bit closer. In fact, if Steve were to move just a bit closer, he would be close enough to kiss him. Not that he was going to, but you know, it was just an observation.

“Yes?” Steve whispered, although he didn’t really know why. He was positive that no one was going to hear them.

“I, uh, well…” Steve was just nodding along. He had no idea what Bucky was going to say but the thing that really mattered was that Bucky was moving closer to him. And Steve was moving along with him.

“James?” Steve and Bucky looked over to see the door opening and Natasha walking in. Sam and Clint were right behind him. Steve let out a little sigh as he fell back against the bed. Bucky hopped off the bed like nothing had even happened. He looked all calm and collected, nothing like he had just mere seconds ago.

“Yes?”

“We’re ready to go.” Natasha answered in such an innocent voice that Steve wanted to glare at her. Bucky nodded.

“Right. Well, see you at school Stevie.” Bucky replied with a smile, turning to give Steve one last smile before walking out of the room. Sam walked over to him and helped him off the bed.

“Okay man, spill it.”

“Nothin’ happened, Sam.”

“You’re kidding, right? He was practically on top of you and nothing happened?” Steve just shrugged as they left the room.

“I don’t know what was going to happen. We were sort of interrupted.” He glared up at Sam.

“Sorry man, but Natasha is kinda evil when it comes to tracking down her boyfriend, you know?”

“I can see that.” Sam just smiled as he nudged Steve in the shoulder.

“Don’t worry man. The year really just started. There is gonna be more parties for you to try and seduce him.” Sam kept on talking about how Steve was going to sweep Bucky up from under Natasha’s hold and then he would be able to swing in and whisk her away. Or something like that.

Steve didn’t really care at the moment.

All he cared about was going home and sleeping and to try and forget that this night even happened.

Because he knew, come Monday morning, everything would go right back to the way it was and this would all just be a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. This story is making me a bit nervous and I just want to keep everyone in character.
> 
> The next chapter: School on Monday! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just want to say thank you to everyone who has sent kudos,reviewed and subscribed. I'm glad that you are all liking the story and I hope I don't disappoint anyone!

Monday came way too soon for Steve.

He ended up spending all Saturday sleeping off his hangover and Sunday was spent helping his mom out around the house and getting his homework done.

So Steve was not quite ready for it to be Monday yet. He didn’t really know what was going to happen but he knew he wasn’t going to be anywhere near ready for it.

As he walked into the school he heard his name being called from behind him. He looked back and saw Miss Carter walking towards him. She looked like she was on a very important mission or something. It put a smile on his face. It was a perfect way to begin a Monday.

“Hello Steve.” She said with a smile. Her voice was still as calm as always.

“Ma’am.” Steve replied, giving her his usual smile.

“Your eye looks better.” Steve laughed at that. He remembered the conversation he had with his mom trying to explain to her what had happened. Not that it was new to her. She had been dealing with that since he was ten years old.

But that didn’t mean she had accepted any of it.

“Yeah. Bruises fade.” He replied, stopping at his locker.

“Enjoy your day, Mr. Rogers.” She said firmly as she continued on her way. Steve watched as some of the guys openly leered at her. And he got a few looks but he just shrugged it off.

He wasn’t really feeling like caring at the moment. Now that Miss Carter was gone, Friday’s event just swept over him again and he was back to wishing he was back at home. He should have taken a sick day or something.

“Hey man. How was your weekend?” Steve jumped as Sam appeared next to him. Sam had stayed over Friday night after the party and left early the next morning.

“Normal. Yours?”

“Ugh, had the hangover from hell, let me tell you.” Steve laughed.

“You weren’t even drunk on Friday.”

“Shows how much you know. I just hold mine better.” Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed his art stuff. He had Art first period with Mr. Coulson. “Look,” Sam said as he moved in a bit closer. “I’m sorry about Bucky, okay. I didn’t think he would be that much of an ass.”

Steve’s face fell. He really hoped that Sam wouldn’t even bring it up. But he figured Sam must have felt a little bit guilty since he was the one that brought Steve there.

Steve had spent the rest of the weekend not thinking about Bucky. And he did a good job at it until Sunday night when it hit him again.

Bucky had invited him to the party and then didn’t even really talk to him. And when he did, it was weird and just seemed really out of place. It was all just confusing.

But Steve really didn’t expect to ever talk to Bucky ever again. After that, he was sure things would go back to the way they were. That it was all just one big joke on him. Just to toy with his emotions or something.

“I’m trying to forget about that, actually.” He looked up at Sam and saw that he looked upset.

“Look, just, you know, go with your gut feeling when it comes to Barnes, alright?” Steve just nodded as the bell rang. “I will talk to you later.” Sam gave him one last wave before heading off to class.

Steve made his way down to the basements to his art class.

Art had to be his favorite class, besides English with Miss Carter. But art was his element. He felt like he could be himself here and no one judged him here.

There were only about ten other people in the class, so that was nice. Most people took art when they were seniors and needed a blow-off class or something. So, everyone who was in Steve’s advanced class were the ones who had stuck with art all throughout high school.

The teacher, Mr. Coulson, was interesting too. He looked like he was some secret agent or something, but get him talking about Picasso or Dali and he turns into a total fanboy.

It is actually quite amusing.

But Steve was Coulson’s favorite. Everyone knew that. Coulson was always showing off Steve’s art to the underclassmen and to even the teachers. Miss Carter had even told Steve about all the times Mr. Coulson had brought up Steve in the teacher’s lounge.

It didn’t really bother him that much. Coulson was nice and everything to him, but it was nothing compared to how Miss Carter treated him. She seemed more genuine whereas Coulson was more along the lines of being obsessed with Steve’s art.

Steve wanted to forget about how Coulson had pretty much hugged him when he told him what he was going to do for his senior project.

Yeah… it was very awkward.

Steve walked into the classroom and went straight to his seat before he got his supplies out.

“Mr. Rogers.” Steve looked up and saw Coulson smiling down at him.

“Yes?” Steve asked, a bit confused.

“Oh, nothing.” He took a step back and smiled at everyone. “Okay everyone, now, I know you guys all want to work on your project, but we need to do other things as well. So, today’s little assignment will be a memory test of sorts.” Steve smiled.

He loved little assignments like this.

“I want you sketch out a memory, a scene from a book, a person, anything really, just from memory. Just think of the image and put it to paper. I don’t care how you do it. You can make it a comic, you can make it a cartoon or as realistic as a photograph. Just, give me something.”

Steve looked around and saw that everyone seemed intrigued with the idea. Of course, he already knew what he was going to do.

He knew probably shouldn’t be thinking about Bucky again, but when it came to memories, some of his happiest ones were lying on those stupid couch cushions with Bucky.

He closed his eyes and envisioned the room. He pictured what he and Bucky were like at the age and immediately went to work. Steve usually went with the more realistic approach of drawing. It was just easier for him.

But he didn’t feel like doing it this time.

This memory seems so long ago that it doesn’t even seem real anymore.

It’s more like some scene from a movie or something.

When the class was over Steve turned in his assignment, earning him a smile from Mr. Coulson, as usual, and left to head to his History class with Ms. Hill.

And for once, Steve’s day was going as planned. The day was going by quickly and everything was going well. Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as he was thinking.

Of course, things had to go wrong at lunch.

Steve made his way through the cafeteria to his table in the back of the room. The table was one of the smallest ones available and stood off in a dark corner away from everyone else. But that’s how he liked it. He knew he wouldn’t be bothered over here.

He ate alone, as usual. Sam would eat with him sometimes, but he usually went out for lunch or just went home. Sam had gone home to help his mom with something today, so it left Steve alone again.

Steve opened his sack lunch (yes he still ate a sack lunch, he couldn’t afford anything else) and slowly started eating. He took out his sketchbook and doodled down some ideas for his senior project. Lunch was the perfect time to people watch and to get some ideas.

He had decided on doing something big for his senior project. He planned on making his world into a comic book. He would pick people from his everyday life and incorporate them into the art in some way. He, of course, was going to be the center of it all as Captain America.

He thought it fitting since his birthday is on the 4th of July.

But he had a notebook full of ideas and lists of people he was going to put into it all.

And yes, Coulson had flipped his shit when he realized he was going to be in it. Miss Carter was even happy to be included in the project.

It was a fun idea and Steve felt that he was doing it more for fun instead of for an actual grade. He glanced around the cafeteria to see if he could find any inspiration when he found Bucky.

Bucky was sitting at a table on the other side of the room surrounded by his friends. Steve didn’t recognize some of them but he saw Clint and Tony Stark. And he was positive that the tall blonde guy was Thor.

But Natasha wasn’t with him, which was weird because she was usually attached to him at the hip.

“Rogers.” Steve jumped when the tray hit the table. He looked over and well, speak of the devil.

His eyes met the smirking face of Natasha Romanoff.

“Mind if I join you?” Her voice was so soft and calm that it almost made you forget that she could kick your ass in two seconds flat.

“Sure.” He closed his sketchbook and moved everything aside for her to sit down. She just smiled and pushed her tray away.

“Do you always sit here alone?” Steve swallowed. Was this going to be an interrogation? He didn’t think he was going to make it if he was going to be interrogated by Natasha.

“Usually. Sometimes Sam sits with me.” She nodded as she picked up her fork and started eating whatever the cafeteria had made. Honestly, Steve couldn’t even tell what it was, but it sort of looked like vomit. “Why are you sitting with me?” He asked because he couldn’t take it anymore. He knew there were people looking at them, only because she was there. Steve didn’t like this sort of attention. He was used to being ignored.

“Is there a problem with me sitting with you?”

“No. Just, you know, I haven’t really ever talked to you before. And wouldn’t you rather be sitting with Bucky?” _Your boyfriend_. Her smirk came back at the sound of Bucky’s name.

“I wanted a change of scenery.” Steve just nodded. “I also wanted to talk with you.”

“About what?” He squeaked out because all he could think about was that she knew about his crush on Bucky and that she was going to out him to the whole school. Or worse.

“James wanted me to apologize for the other night. He was a complete ass.” Steve agreed with that. “He was just nervous or something like that.” She rolled her eyes and it made Steve smile. “I don’t really know. But he would really like to make it up to you.” Steve smiled down at his sandwich before looking up at her.

Natasha was really beautiful. And she was nothing like he had thought. Steve had never been so happy to be wrong.

He would have to make a mental note to include her in his project.

“Okay, well, um, I appreciate the notion and everything, but I don’t accept his so called apology. Was he too ashamed of himself that he had to send his girlfriend to come and apologize for him?” Natasha backed up a bit as she just stared at him like he had grown a second head. “What?”

“You’re joking.” She said, leaning forward as she studied his features. “Oh, you are dead serious. Wow.” She set her fork down and smiled at him. “Steve.”

“What?” He didn’t like the sound of her voice. It sounded like she was making fun of him. “Is there something that I don’t get?” She just laughed.

“Oh man. You and Bucky really are complete idiots.” Steve was even more confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“How about I let him explain it to you?” Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Natasha just sighed.

“Alright. James and I aren’t dating.” Steve felt like the world just ended. It was like a bomb had gone off and time just stopped for a few seconds. Everything went quiet and all there was in the room was just him and Natasha.

“What?” He asked, although it came out more like a squeak. Natasha just laughed at him.

“It is quite funny seeing how many people believe that. I guess Sam told you about me and Bucky?”

“No. Everyone just knows. You two are always together and you whisper and flirt with each other all the time. And I have seen you two kiss, last year. You two are dating!”

“We did date last year, but it didn’t last long. But we remained close. That’s just how we are. I hang out around him and Clint all the time because I trust them the most. And it keeps losers off my back.”

“But…” Steve’s mind was whirling. He couldn’t really focus on anything at the moment. He couldn’t even really form words.

“Look. I will make Bucky come and talk to you because god knows there are so many assumptions coming from both sides that you guys could start a war.” Steve didn’t really know what to say to that. “It was nice talking to you Steve. I really hope we can be friends. You seem like a nice guy.” Steve didn’t respond. He was still too shocked to understand everything. Natasha just stood up, grabbing her tray. “Oh, and put in a good word for me with Sam. He is quite cute.” Steve’s jaw dropped as she walked away.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

“Are you fucking serious?” Sam said as Steve packed up his bookbag.

“That’s what she told me.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“But she wanted me to put a good word in for her to you.” Steve almost laughed at how big Sam’s eyes got.

“You’re shitting me.” Steve just shook his head.

“Nope.” Steve shut his locker and started walking towards the art room.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Sam shouted. Steve turned around and smiled.

“That’s how it is.” Steve gave him a mock salute before heading down to the basement.

“You can’t just say that shit to me Rogers!” Sam shouted after him. Steve just laughed as he walked downstairs.

The art room was deserted, like it always was at this time.

Mr. Coulson had given Steve permission to work there after school until 5 pm. That was when football practice usually ended and all the other meetings ended and the school officially closed, or something along those lines.

Steve honestly didn’t really care. He just knew how long he had to work and that was enough for him.

He walked over to his work station and set everything up before going to the bookshelf to grab some reference books.

He was still in the whole character development stage. He had a few characters done, he just needed some others and to start working on a story line. He had an idea of how far he was going to go, but he still needed to map everything out.

As he flipped through the reference books, he couldn’t help but think of Bucky. He couldn’t help but think about what Natasha had told him. How could he have been so stupid to just assume that they were dating?

But they had been? She had said so.

He remembered them last year. They were the ‘it’ couple then. So then why were they still acting like they were dating if they weren’t? It was all just confusing and Steve didn’t need to think about that. It would only make him even more frustrated.

But it seemed his brain was working against him because all he managed to work on was designs of Bucky’s character in his project.

He had originally put Bucky in there as this sort of villain called the Winter Soldier. But now, he was drawing Bucky as some soldier. He liked the idea of Bucky in uniform, especially a WW2 uniform.

Steve loved the 1940’s. He loved everything before that. It all seemed like a much simpler time then and an interesting time to be alive. That’s when his project was taking place. Well, part of it.

He had doodled down countless ideas for Bucky’s character when he heard a small laugh coming from the doorway.

“Well well well.” Steve looked over. “Lookie who I found.” Brock Rumlow was standing in the doorway, smirking over at him.

Great.

“What do you want Brock?” Steve asked, started to gather up his things. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything done now.

“I was just coming down to check out something for Fury and I find you. It must be my birthday.”

“I’m going to be leaving so you can just go back to whatever it was that you were doing.” Steve grabbed the reference book and walked over to put it on the shelf. When he turned back around, Rumlow was at his station, looking through his papers. “What are you doing?” He shouted; running back over to his work station.

“Didn’t realize you had a thing for Barnes.” He looked back at Steve and smirked.

“I d-don’t.” Steve stuttered out. “This is for a project. Now will you please put down my stuff and leave?” Rumlow just smiled as he put the papers down before shoving Steve back.

“No. I don’t think I will leave. How long has it been since we’ve had a nice chat, Rogers?” Steve glared up at him. Rumlow seemed to have something out for him. He thought the last time they had ‘chatted’ was when Steve was taking something to the library for Miss Carter and Rumlow had met him in the elevator.

Not a fun time.

And Rumlow hadn’t always been like this. It wasn’t until he got to high school that he changed.

“Stop being an ass Rumlow.” Steve shoved past him but didn’t quite make it. Rumlow grabbed him by his shirt collar and shoved him back into the wall.

“You think you’re a real tough shit, don’t you Rogers?” Steve tried to push him off but that just earned him a punch in the gut. “You have all the teachers here defending all that you do. Like you’re some sort of a fuckin’ hero.” Steve was confused by that. Most of the teachers hated him.

“What?”

“How’d you do it?”

“I don’t…” But Rumlow kneed him this time.

“Hey!” Rumlow dropped Steve to the floor before turning around. Steve didn’t really pay much attention to who else was in the room. But he heard somewhat of a confrontation and Rumlow cursing as he left the room.

Serves him right. He must have done something to tick Rumlow off, but he really had no idea what that was.

And who was Rumlow to talk about being a teacher’s pet. Rumlow had been brown-nosing Superintendent Pierce for years now.

“Are you alright?” Steve had completely forgotten that he was still on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He pulled himself and looked up at who his rescuer was. His face fell when he saw that it was Bucky. “Oh.” Bucky laughed.

“Oh? That’s all I get for saving your ass?” Steve’s face fell even more.

“I had him on the ropes.”

“Sure you did.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” Steve walked over to his station and put the drawings away before Bucky could see them. He didn’t need to explain that to him right now.

“What are you so pissed about?” Bucky took a step forward and Steve just wanted to hit him. Bucky just looked so calm, like everything was perfectly okay.

“Really?” Steve gathered up all his stuff and turned around to face Bucky.

“I thought things were okay between us.” Steve just laughed.

“Of course. Of course they are. It’s not like you invited me to a party, something that would obviously make me uncomfortable, and then choose to ignore me the entire time. And then come and talk to me for about maybe five minutes before leaving. No, you didn’t do that at all.”

Bucky’s face fell before he ran a hand through his hair.

“Steve…”

“Look, just, let’s just forget that any of this happened and then we can go back to ignoring each other like before.” Steve brushed passed him but Bucky stopped him.

“No, Steve, look.” He pulled Steve back so that he was facing Bucky again. “Okay, so, I know that I was an ass on Friday. I’m sorry. I was just nervous and well…” His hand was running through his hair again and Steve tried not to stare at the adorable mess it was now. “Nat said she talked with you.”

“Ha.” Steve chuckled. “Yeah, we talked. She set things straight.”

“Then why are you so pissy then?”

“Because Bucky, you are being an asshole. And I’m assuming that Natasha didn’t inform you that I didn’t accept your apology.” Bucky was silent for a bit, comprehending what Steve had just said.

“No.” He looked down at Steve and he saw that Bucky actually looked quite upset over that. “Steve, I really am sorry. A party was not the best way to go about things, I admit that. But I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted us to catch up.”

“Well you have a weird way of showing it.”

“I know. I know.” Bucky took a step back. “Look, we have a home football game Friday night. Maybe you can come and cheer me and Sam on. Or something. Afterwards, maybe we can grab something to eat or something. You know. Or not. I mean, I don’t care.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at Bucky’s rambling. Why did he have to have this effect on him?

“We’ll see.” Bucky smiled down him.

“I won’t let you down this time Stevie.” Bucky reached out and gripped his shoulder. Steve just smiled up at him like an idiot, not really knowing what to say. “Do you have a car? I can drive you home if you want.”

“No. I take the bus. I’ll be fine.” Bucky just nodded, removing his hand and taking another step back.

“Okay, well, I will see you tomorrow then.” Bucky gave him another smile before leaving the art room. And Steve just watched him go, with a stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case anyone is wondering, the food that Natasha is eating is tater tot casserole. My high school used to make that all the time and it just looked disgusting.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be up asap. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments,reviews and subscriptions. It makes me very happy. :)

Steve walked into school Tuesday with a little bit more confidence than he did yesterday. He was ready for what life was going to give him today, at least, what life was going to give him in the form of Bucky Barnes.

He had spent all of last night sulking over the fact that he had refused a ride home with Bucky.

What was he thinking? It was ridiculous but he couldn’t take it back now. What’s done is done.

But he would not refuse that again. If the option came around again, that is. He would take as much time with Bucky as he could get.

But he felt that things were going to change now. He couldn’t get his hopes up too much. Just in case. He never knew what could happen. The school year had just started.

But he did have Friday to look forward to at least. He wasn’t really one for sports, but Sam had been bugging him a lot lately to come and see at least one game. And he could suffer through it, if it meant supporting Bucky and Sam.

Besides, he was positive that Bucky would look amazing in that football uniform. That image would help get him through the rest of the week.

Steve walked up to his locker and laughed when he saw that Sam was waiting for him.

“Yeah, you thought you were getting a jail out of free card for yesterday. Haha hell no buddy.” Steve pushed him over and opened his locker.

“What else do you want to know? Natasha is interested, so ask her out.” He looked over and saw that Sam was just staring at him. “What?”

“You cannot just ask out Natasha, c’mon man. You know that.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Sam, you have flirted with her like it was no one’s business before. Why are you so nervous now?”

“What if she is just joking and kills me when I go up to her?” Steve just laughed.

“I’m sure you can handle yourself.”

“You’re such an ass.” Steve just laughed.

“Just be yourself, Sam. That’s all I can say.”

“And that does not help me at all man.” Steve just shrugged as they made their way to class.

* * *

The day went by normally, much like it did every other day. So, when lunch came, Steve wasn’t really expecting much to be different today.

Sam decided to eat with him though, most likely to continue to bug him about Natasha, and really, Steve was getting a bit tired of retelling the story over and over again.

“Hello boys.” Steve jerked up when he saw Natasha walking over to their table, smile on her face. Sam’s jaw dropped as she sat down next to him. “I hope you don’t mind if we join you.”

“We?” Steve asked but he didn’t need her to respond because a few seconds later, Bucky sat down in the vacant seat next to him.

“Hey Stevie.” He replied with a smile. Steve just looked over at Sam and he was pretty sure their faces were identical. He knew things were going to be different, but he was not expecting this. He looked around and saw that they were getting weird looks. Great.

“Um, hi.” Steve mumbled as he opened up his sack lunch. He glanced over and saw Bucky looking at him. “What?”

“Do you always bring your lunch?” Bucky sounded so concerned. It was almost funny.

“Yeah. It’s cheaper. Can’t really afford to eat here every day, y’know?” Bucky just nodded as he slowly picked at his food. Steve could tell that Bucky felt bad. “Look, it’s no big deal. I don’t get offended by you eating the hot lunch, alright? It’s perfectly okay.” Bucky just nodded.

“So, how has your day been so far?” Natasha asked, switching the conversation.

“Good.” Sam replied and Steve almost laughed at how high his voice sounded. But Natasha didn’t seem to notice, she was smiling right back at Sam with admiration and intrigue. Honestly, if Sam just asked her out, she would say yes. Steve was 100% sure.

“And how about you Steve?” she asked, but she didn’t really take her eyes off of Sam. It was nice to see how Natasha looked at Sam. If only he could see it. Then he wouldn’t be so nervous about.

“Normal, I guess.” He replied with a shrug.

“No hero duties today?” Bucky asked before he reached over and took a fry off of Natasha’s plate. She turned and glared at him before hitting him on the arm. He just smirked and hit her back. Steve looked down at his food, trying to ignore their little play fight that was going on.

It was weird.

He knew they weren’t dating anymore. Natasha had told him. And he believed her. But when he looked up again he saw that Bucky was leaning in close to her and whispering to her again. It was really no wonder everyone thought they were still dating.

But if Bucky still acted like this, does that mean he still wanted her? He had heard stories that they were really close. So many other people were in love with Natasha, it wouldn’t really surprise him to figure out that Bucky was still in love with her.

Steve looked over at Sam to see what he was doing but saw that he was looking away. Of course he was.

Steve looked up to see Bucky steal another fry.

“You are a romantic loser Barnes.” Natasha said with a sigh. “Stop being so touchy all the time.” Bucky’s face dropped.

Steve suddenly felt like he was the intruder now. At his own table. It was pathetic and he knew he was better than this. But he couldn’t help it.

“So, Sam, will you be playing at Friday’s game?” Natasha purred out as she moved closer to Sam. Steve tried to see how Bucky reacted but he didn’t really seem to care. He still seemed lost in his own thoughts at the moments.

“Of course. Can’t leave Barnes over there to win the game for us.” Bucky looked up at that and smiled.

“Whatever you say Wilson.” Steve was stuck in his own world again. He realized that he had nothing in common with these three at the moment. He hated feeling like this, but football wasn’t his thing. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bucky nudging his shoulder.

“What?” He asked, looking over at him. Bucky just smiled.

“What class do you have next?”

“Oh. English with Miss Carter.” Bucky nodded.

“Well, would it be okay if I met up with you afterwards? Maybe we can walk to Study Hall together or something?”

“Oh, sure.” Steve smiled and tried not to blush. Bucky was going to walk him to Study Hall. “That would be swell.” And Steve wanted to smack his head against the table. Swell? What was he, some 90 year old man? Bucky didn’t really comment on it, which Steve was grateful for. Bucky just smiled.

“Good.”

* * *

To say Steve was in a good mood was an understatement. Bucky actually ended up walking with him back to his locker after lunch and even to Miss Carter’s class.

Steve had a stupid smile pinned to his face the entire period, but he felt like he was walking on air. And it was the best feeling he had had in a long time.

When the bell rang, he gathered up his things and went to go out and wait for Bucky when Miss Carter stopped him.

“A word, Steve.” He smiled and walked over to her.

“Yes?”

“You seem awfully happy today.”

“I am happy. Today has been a good day.”

“Oh, well that is wonderful to hear. You know, I was talking with Phil and he says you haven’t applied to any art schools yet.” Steve looked down at the floor as his a hand ran through his hair. He hated talking about this.

“I know.”

“Is there something else you are interested in doing after you graduate?"

“No. I would love to go to Art School. I have a list of ones I want to apply to, but, I don’t think it is in my future right now.”

“Why not?” She scooted a little closer to him. “You would do so well there, Steve.”

“I know. I just, my mom and I can’t really afford that right now.”

“Oh Steve…”

“Yeah…” He looked up at her and he didn’t see pity in her eyes. He just saw sadness.

“You know, I can look up some scholarships for you. You deserve to go to school and I think we can work a way to make sure you can. I will contact your mother and talk with her.”

“No, you don’t have to…”

“Steve.” He relaxed when he felt her hand on top of his. “I’m not doing this out of pity. I want to see you succeed. You deserve to succeed. I have seen your work and I am sure Phil will work with me on this. So no more arguing.” Steve smiled down at her.

“Thanks.”

“Steve?” Steve pulled his hand away and turned around. Bucky was standing in the doorway. But something was off. He didn’t look like his relaxed self. He looked rather stiff and rigid.

“Go on.” Miss Carter smiled and Steve waved her off before walking over to Bucky.

“Hey.” Steve said with a smile as they started heading upstairs.

“Hey.” Bucky mumbled. He didn’t say anything else until they walked into the library. Steve sat down in his normal spot next to Sam, who was already having a conversation with Natasha. Bucky threw his stuff on the table and sat down next to Natasha. He crossed his arms and just looked pissed off. It was like he was pouting.

Steve would have been amused if he hadn’t felt like he had done something personally to offend him.

Steve just looked down at his hands because he didn’t know what was wrong. Bucky had left him being all happy and now he felt like he did something wrong. It was weird.

“What the hell crawled up your ass and died?” Natasha said bluntly. Bucky just glared at her before he leaned over and started whispering in her ear. Steve knew it was in Russian before he even heard him speak. Steve just looked over at Sam who leaned over to him.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Steve whispered back. “He came to get me at Miss Carter’s class and then he was like that. I don’t think I did anything.” Steve looked over and saw Bucky and Natasha were in a heated conversation. Natasha just let out a little sigh as she turned away. Bucky just grunted and stalked off. Steve just watched him go.

“What’s his problem?” Sam asked.

“He’s just throwing a bitch fit.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Just leave him alone for a bit and he will get over it.” Steve didn’t question it. He remembered that Bucky had a bit of temper when they were younger.

But what had caused it?

It had to have been Steve, but then, he hadn’t talked to him before he was like that? So what was it?

He looked over and saw Bucky talking with Clint. He looked more calm down, but he didn’t come back to sit with them.

So much for Steve’s good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm so what made Bucky throw a hissy fit? You will find out next chapter!
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be a bit longer!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far. It means a lot to know if you guys are enjoying the story or not. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing, subscribing and leaving kudos. It means the world to me!
> 
> Also, I really have no idea where this story is heading, every chapter goes anywhere and I just, I'm sorry if things seem rather unorganized. I will try and get it all together.
> 
> As always, there are probably a ton of mistakes and I am sorry. Enjoy!

Steve walked into school Wednesday morning feeling a tad bit unsure of what to expect. He had left school feeling unsure of where he stood with Bucky.

Natasha had told him that Bucky would be okay by tomorrow, but Steve wasn’t quite sure. He should trust her, but what if Bucky was really upset with Steve. He didn’t know Bucky that well, but Natasha did, so that made him trust her on this. But Steve still couldn’t help but worry.

He didn’t even know what he did to cause it, so he couldn’t prevent it from happening again.

But Steve wouldn’t let that get him down. He had a plan of apology. He had received an email from his favorite art museum last night that informed him that they had just opened a new exhibit on WW2, which was perfect.

He could go and do some research for his project and even take Bucky along so they could hang out and catch up, like Bucky wanted. It was the perfect plan.

Hopefully it would help Steve figure out what exactly Bucky’s intentions were.

Steve stopped at his locker and was surprised to find that Sam wasn’t there waiting for him. Usually Sam got here before him and was waiting to tell him something. But he wasn’t today. He glanced around and smiled when he found Sam talking with Natasha.

Well, at least Sam was listening to Steve’s advice.

“Stevie!” Steve turned around and found Bucky smiling down at him. Steve was a little taken back by how happy Bucky looked. He wasn’t going to complain. He preferred happy Bucky over pissy Bucky any day.

“Hey Bucky.” Steve replied with a smile. Bucky just smiled as he leaned against the locker next to him. Bucky was dressed more casual today and he looked perfect. Especially his hair. Steve was starting to realize that he had a major thing for Bucky’s hair. “Your hair looks nice.” Steve almost died. Why did he say that? But it did. His hair was so…so…luscious. That was the only word he could think of. He wanted to run his fingers through it and tug on it and god Steve needed to stop thinking about that.

Bucky just laughed.

“Thanks Steve. Yours looks nice too.” Steve just smiled. He knew that was a lie because his hair never looked good. “You know, knowing what you were like back when we were kids, I would have never put you as the guy who had piercings.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but man, do they suit you.” Steve had to look down at his feet so Bucky wouldn’t see his blush. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before looking back up.

“Um, so, Bucky, there is this exhibit at the art museum. And I would love to go see it, for references for my senior project and all that and well, they are showing a movie tonight and maybe you could come with me, y’know? So we can hang out or something, like you wanted? I mean you don’t have to…” “Steve.” Bucky stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I would love to.” Steve couldn’t believe it.

“Really?” Bucky laughed.

“Of course. Did you think that I would say no?”

“Well,” Steve ran his fingers through his hair and tried to steady his voice. “Not everyone appreciates art like I do.” Bucky just smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. And Steve just about passed out because Bucky was holding him close. Bucky was touching him and Steve was going to die.

“I know how important art is to you Steve. And I would love to be able to see it through your eyes.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really, Buck?” Bucky just laughed as he pulled away, and Steve had to resist letting out a little groan of frustration.

“Fine. But seriously though, I heard about that exhibit and it is supposed to be the shit, so hell yeah I am going with you.”

“Alright, well, I guess we can meet here after school then. Can you drive us there?”

“Sure thing. Not gonna refuse my ride this time?” Steve just shoved his shoulder into his. He was never going to live that down, he could tell already.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

* * *

There were really no words to describe how Steve was feeling. He was sitting in Bucky’s truck just a few feet from him and he could barely breathe.

First off, Bucky’s ‘ride’, was actually a piece of shit truck, but Bucky had paid for it completely on his own earnings and he was quite proud of it. Steve fell just a little bit more in love with him.

And then there was his music choice. Steve was fully expecting to hear the current top 40 or something along those lines or maybe some classic rock. Anything besides what he heard.

When Bucky started the truck, Steve’s ears were filled with the beautiful words of Edith Piaf. Steve just gaped as he looked over at Bucky.

“Are you serious?” Bucky turned and looked at him, smiling.

“What?”

“Edith Piaf?”

“Yeah. There is some Bing Crosby and Frank Sinatra in here somewhere.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at him like an idiot. Bucky just looked over at him and smirked. “What now?”

“Are you even real?”

“I’m as real as you are.” Bucky took off driving as Steve looked through Bucky’s CD’s, yes, Bucky had CD’s. He had an ipod but he didn’t feel like dealing with installing the equipment to make it work in his truck.

“No Fred Astaire?” Bucky didn’t really respond. He just shrugged. Steve sighed. “Fred Astaire is a thousand times better than Frank Sinatra or Bing Crosby.”

“I will keep that in mind, Stevie.” And Bucky smiled at him and Steve about melted into the seat. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this day.

“So you like this old stuff?” Steve asked as he looked over at him.

“Yeah. I mean, I like modern stuff. Natasha has gotten me into a lot of Russian music and all that. But there is just something about that time that just calms me down, y’know?”

“Yeah. I know.” Bucky just smiled and they spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

When they got to the museum, Steve was surprised to see that there was quite a bit of people there. He looked over and saw some people setting up for the movie.

“Are we seeing the movie too?” Bucky asked, leaning in close to Steve.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Sure.” Steve nodded and hurried into the museum. They each paid for their ticket and walked into the exhibit and Steve just smiled. There was something special about art museums that just calmed him down and put him at ease.

He and Bucky walked around and looked at the exhibit. There was quite a mixture of things in here. There was a section of the different art forms during the war and there was even a section about modern artists using war propaganda to create a work of art.

The last section of the exhibit was photography. Steve loved these the most. He loved photography in general. You got a real feel for people, all just through pictures. You got a little snapshot of their life and feelings with just one picture. It was amazing. There were a lot of pictures of soldiers and some of the soldiers with their best gal and they all looked so happy.

And there was even a small portion of photobooth pictures.

Steve and Bucky were quiet through most of the exhibit. Steve would comment here and there, as well as Bucky. Steve had almost forgotten how intelligent Bucky was. You would look at him and see his cocky self and womanizing ways at school and never think that he was at the top of the class. But he was. Every time Steve was around Bucky he got to see something new and it just begun to build up all the reasons to why Bucky was perfect.

Steve walked away and found a seat in the middle of the exhibit and started sketching. Bucky was walking around looking back at another section. Steve watched him for a bit, smiling to himself when he would see Bucky lean closer to the artwork and smile. He wanted to know what Bucky was thinking about when he saw this. He wanted to know what Bucky saw and what he felt.

Steve took the time to sketch Bucky’s character. He put him in his uniform smiling. Steve was working on the shading when Bucky sat down next to him.

“That’s really good.” Steve smiled and looked over at him. “Oh, is that me?”

“Yeah.” Steve whispered.

“Can I see it?” Steve nodded and handed his notebook over. “Can I look at the other ones?” Steve had wanted to keep most of his sketches a secret until he had more done, but he couldn’t say no to Bucky. Not after seeing how excited he looked to see them.

“Sure.” Bucky smiled as he looked at the sketch. Steve watched as Bucky flipped through the sketchbook, spending a few minutes examining each sketch.

“Is this all for your senior project?”

“Yeah, I’m doing a comic book series. I’m turning people I know and turning them into comic book characters.”

“That is just…amazing.” Steve watched as Bucky turned the sketchbook to one of Captain America. “Is this supposed to be you?” Steve looked down at his hands.

“Yeah.” Bucky didn’t say anything else as he flipped through the rest of sketchbook.

“Are you going to put Nat in this? She would flip out if you did.” Steve just laughed.

“Yeah. I have some ideas for her. I’m sure she would approve.” Bucky just smiled. He flipped the page and Steve saw his face fall. He looked over and saw that Bucky was on the sketch of Miss Carter. She was one of Steve’s favorite concepts. The kickass woman working her way through a man’s world.

“Miss Carter.” Steve could hear the bitterness in Bucky’s voice.

“Yeah. She is one of my favorite concepts.”

“You really like her don’t you?” Bucky wasn’t looking at him. He just stared down at the sketch. Steve could see that Bucky was no longer as relaxed as he had been before.

“Well, yeah, she is one of my favorite teachers.”

“Yeah, but…” Steve just watched as Bucky looked away. Something was up and Steve needed to know what it was.

“But what?” Did Bucky have something against Miss Carter? That would explain why he was so pissed off yesterday.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does. Bucky, what is it?”

“Why did Rumlow attack you?” Steve was a little taken back from that. What did that have to do with this particular conversation?

“Um. I don’t really remember. Something about being a teacher’s pet, which is funny because he is so far up Pierce’s ass that I wonder how he can even breathe.” Steve was expecting a laugh from Bucky but was disappointed when he looked over and saw that Bucky was still upset. “What does that have to do with Miss Carter?”

“Steve, it’s just, well, everyone knows that Miss Carter treats you differently.”

“What are you talking about? She doesn’t treat me differently. She treats me like a human being, unlike some of the other people at this school…”

“Steve, Rumlow and some of the other people in school think you are fucking her.” Steve’s eyes widened before he burst out into laughter. Was he being serious right now? He looked over and saw that Bucky looked even more upset.

Oh, he was serious.

“I’m not fucking Miss Carter. Who in the hell started that one?”

“But you like her?”

“Is that why you were so pissy yesterday?” Bucky sighed.

“Teacher’s don’t go around holding their student’s hands Steve.” So that was it. Was Bucky jealous?

“Well, most people don’t act like they are dating their best friend.” Steve didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter, but it had the desired effect.

“You’re impossible.” Bucky threw the notebook back at Steve’s and stormed off. Steve let out a little sigh, running his hands over his face. He had fucked it up this time. He picked up his stuff and ran after him.

Today had started off so well and now it is taking a turn for the worse.

“Bucky!” Steve reached out and grabbed him, pulling him to a small corner so they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves. “Look, yes, I like Miss Carter. She is smart and funny and beautiful, but she is my teacher, Buck. I respect her. That’s it. If maybe she was our age then sure. But no. She is my teacher and that is it. I would never jeopardize her career by trying to sleep with her.” Bucky looked down at his feet. And Steve could see the tension leaving him.

“God I hate this.”

“What?” Steve stepped a little closer because Bucky was talking very lightly and he almost missed what he said.

“Things are just so weird now. So much has changed and it’s just, I can’t do anything about it. I heard you talking with Miss Carter about not being able to go to school and that just frustrates me. I want to help you and protect you from getting beat up all the time and I hate this feeling of not being able to do anything. I have never felt so useless before.”

Steve just stood there and absorbed everything. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He had a feeling that no matter what he said, it wouldn’t have any effect, but he needed to try. Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s arm.

“I don’t need to be protected, Bucky. I’m fine and I can take care of myself. I may not be able to go to school now, but in the future, maybe I can. But I can do this myself. I can get by on my own. I’m not some princess locked away in a tower waiting for help, okay?” Bucky didn’t seem to agree.

“Steve, remember last winter?” How could Steve forget? He had gotten really sick that winter. He was stuck in the hospital for a month. And he was close to death for a few days. He didn’t like thinking about that. “I was in the hospital for a basketball injury. When I was released, I was walking around and I found you. You were laying in the bed, barely breathing and it just.” Steve looked up and saw Bucky staring at the ceiling. Steve knew that Bucky was crying. He could see it when Bucky looked back down at him. “I felt so useless.” Bucky choked and now Steve felt like the useless one. He had never seen Bucky like this before. “How did I let us get so far apart? I promised you that I would always be there for you but I haven’t been. I don’t know why you even give me the time of day?”

Steve just looked up at him. Bucky looked lost. This was not the Bucky Steve knew. This was the Bucky he hated seeing. Bucky was always so confident and so sure of himself. Seeing him like this made Steve’s heart ache.

Steve took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him to him in a tight hug. He rested his head against his chest. He didn’t really have anything to say. He wouldn’t have been able to speak even if he knew what to say. So he just let the hug speak the words for him.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to hug him back, pulling him in even closer.

Steve finally pulled away and smiled up at Bucky. Bucky leaned forward and rested his forehead against his and Steve had never felt this close with anyone before. It was the most amazing feeling, being so intimate with someone without actually being intimate.

“Come on, they have this really cool exhibit upstairs that you have to see.” Bucky just smiled before wiping away the tears that were in his eyes.

“Alright.”

* * *

They ended up looking through the whole museum until the museum closed. Steve dropped off his sketches in Bucky’s truck as Bucky grabbed a blanket before they walked back to the hill where the movie was going to be playing.

They found the perfect spot and settled down.

“What movie are they showing?” Bucky asked as he leaned back, looking over at Steve with a friendly smile that sent Steve’s heart into overdrive.

“You’ll Never Get Rich.” Steve replied and was thankful that it came out strong and not as a squeak like he was expecting.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that one.” Steve gasped.

“Fred Astaire and Rita Hayworth. It’s a classic. Not my favorite, but it’s still good.”

“You really like this Fred Astaire guy don’t you?” Steve just smiled. He may have had a small crush on the man, but really, Fred Astaire was perfect.

“He is amazing. Have you seen him dance? He is just so flawless, and his dancing is amazing. Like he is one of the best dancers on this planet. And he sings amazingly too. Any of his movies put a smile on my face and makes me feel so much better, even on the most horrible day. Just you wait, Bucky Barnes.” Bucky just smiled.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Steve looked over at him and had to look away quickly to hide the blush that came to his face. Bucky shouldn’t be looking at him like that. It was very distracting. They were silent for a bit before Bucky spoke up again. “Thank you for this, Steve.” Steve turned and looked at him.

“For what?”

“For today. For talking to me and just, just being you. I had a great time.” Steve’s heart jumped into his throat when he felt Bucky’s hand on his.

“No problem Bucky.” Steve remained looking at Bucky until the movie started and forced himself to pay attention to that instead of the way Bucky was looking at him.

* * *

After the movie, Bucky drove Steve home, and the whole way Bucky was just gushing about how much he loved the movie and that they were going to have to watch every single movie with Fred Astaire in it, and Steve just smiled like an idiot the whole way home.

When they pulled up to Steve’s house, Steve suddenly felt self conscious about his house. It wasn’t horrible by any means, but it was in the not so good part of town. But he shouldn’t be concerned because Bucky used to live here too. But he didn’t anymore. Steve knew what Bucky’s house looked like and well, Steve lived in a shack compared to his.

Bucky turned off his truck and looked around.

“It’s been a long time since I have been around here.”

“It hasn’t changed at all, believe me.”

“Does Mrs. Harris still live across the street?” Bucky asked and Steve almost laughed at how excited Bucky seemed about it.

“Yeah, and she has about ten more cats. I think she even has a few birds now too.” Bucky snorted at that, which made Steve bust out a laugh.

“Oh man, do you remember how she used to try and get us with the hose every time we walked in front of her house?” Steve let out a little chuckle at the memory. He and Bucky would have little competitions to see who could get the closest without getting wet. Steve always won.

Steve looked over when he saw the porch light turn on. His mom had waited up, of course.

“Well, I should go.” Bucky nodded. “Thanks for coming with me today.” And before Steve could think against it, he leaned over and kissed Bucky on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.” He didn’t look to see what Bucky’s reaction was. He just bolted out of the truck and into the house in record time.

He fell back against the door and let out a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he had actually done that. But he felt better knowing that he had done something.

“Steven?” Steve pulled himself from the door and walked into the living room where his mom was waiting for him. “Who brought you home, sweetie?”

“Bucky. Do you remember him? He used to live next door to us.” His mom just smiled.

“Oh, James Barnes. I remember him. That was awfully nice of him. Have you been seeing him long?” Steve just laughed as he sat down next to her.

“No mom. I’m not seeing him. We are just friends.” His mom turned and looked at him, a smirk appearing on her lips.

“Hmmm, I wasn’t aware that you kiss friends.” Steve just laughed as he shoved into her shoulder.

“We didn’t kiss like that. I kissed him on the cheek, as a thank you.”

“But you like him, don’t you?” Steve let out a sigh before he rested his head on her shoulder.

“I do. But I just, he would never go for me.”

“And why not?” His mom sounded outraged.

“Look at me and then look at him. It’s not that hard to figure out. No one has ever been interested in me like that. They take one look at me and laugh.”

“Steve, you are an amazing man. And I’m not just saying that because I am your mother. You are kind and strong and gentle and an all around good man. I’m sure if Bucky is as amazing as you say he is, then he knows just how amazing you are.” Steve smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand.

“Thanks mom.” His mom just smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

“Now, go to bed. It is late and you have school tomorrow.” Steve just smiled as he kissed her on the cheek before heading up to bed.

Steve couldn’t wait for school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, some tidbits. I love writing Bucky as an imperfect emotional wreck, as you can probably tell already. He is just my baby and I love making him imperfect, but perfect in Steve's eyes. So, I hope to explore more with him.
> 
> Second, the whole museum exhibit thing is absolutely fake, I have not been to an exhibit like that and it probably wouldn't exist like that anyways, but I live near an art museum and it is just lovely and amazing.
> 
> Third, Fred Astaire. I freaking love Fred Astaire, so Steve's love for him is mirrored off of mine. And the art museum near me just played a Fred Astaire movie which is where this inspiration came from, so yeah.
> 
> Thanks again for reading lovelies! And let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading this story and keeping with it. It has definitely helped keep me motivated.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is reading,subscribing,commenting or leaving kudos, because each one of those always puts a smile to my face and just yeah. I love you all so much so thank you again! :)
> 
> And once again, any mistakes are mine. I know that there are probably a ton, so sorry up front.

Steve walked into school with a little flare in his step. He had actually slept quite well last night and he was feeling like he was on top of the world today. He had pushed all his nerves away and he just knew knew that today was going to be a good day. His evening with Bucky had turned out very well. Sure it had a few bumps here and there, but everything was out in the open now. They were on even ground. And it felt wonderful.

Steve smiled when he saw Sam leaning against his locker.

“Hey Sam.” Sam smiled and Steve couldn’t help but smile back up at him. Sam had always been a gorgeous guy. Steve wouldn’t deny that he had a small crush on him a few years back. But that was before he really knew him.

But Sam would always be gorgeous to him. And if Sam hadn’t been so upset over what happened with Riley, then Steve probably would have had a chance with him. But Steve was grateful for what he had with Sam and wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Steve! So, how did your date go?” Steve rolled his eyes as Sam just smirked at him.

“It wasn’t a date.” Steve didn’t want to label their evening as a date because he still wasn’t sure how Bucky felt. Besides, he didn’t like labels. It made things too official.

“Oh really now? Because I am pretty sure it was a date.”

“It wasn’t a date. We just went to the museum then watched a movie.”

“Sounds like a date to me. But you never did answer my question. How was it?”

“It was nice.” Steve replied as he pushed Sam over and he put his books in his locker. “There were some small issues but they were resolved.”

“What kind of issues were there? It hasn’t even been a week and you two already have misunderstandings.” Steve was silent for a bit. He hated thinking that people in this school thought he was sleeping with Miss Carter. Sam didn’t think that, did he?

“Bucky thinks things are weird and he feels bad for abandoning me or something like that. But, like I said, it was resolved.” Steve didn’t want to reveal everything, he felt like he would be betraying Bucky. But Sam didn’t really buy that.

“There’s something else, isn’t there? Come on man, I’m you buddy, you can tell me.”

“Um, well, look, you don’t think that I’m sleeping with Miss Carter, do you?” Sam looked him dead in the eye before cracking up. In fact, Sam laughed so loud that they received a few looks from other students. Steve shoved him a bit to make him shut up.

“Are you fucking serious?” Steve just glared at him while Sam calmed himself down. “Oh man that is the best thing ever.”

“Well apparently people think that here.” Steve replied. He had thought it was stupid too but he had been wrong about that too.

“Including Bucky?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh man. I mean, I’m not gonna lie. I’ve heard that stupid rumor, but I just thought it was too stupid to take into consideration, unless, you are. Then man, congrats to you for getting that.”

“No. I’m not. Jesus Sam, you know me better than that.” Sam just shrugged.

“Hey, you never know. I do think she treats you differently, but that is about it.” Steve just rolled his eyes. “So, anything else happen on your date?”

“It wasn’t a date.” Steve replied with a sigh. He might as well tell Sam now. Lord knows he would somehow figure it out and give Steve shit about it later. “I kissed him on the cheek when he dropped me off.” Steve mumbled. He looked up when Sam didn’t say anything. Of course, Sam couldn’t really say anything because his mouth was wide open.

“Did you really?” Sam finally replied. “Look at you Steve Rogers, gettin’ some action on a first date.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t really say that. I sort of booked it out of there before he could say anything.”

“I bet he enjoyed it. Bet you had him hard all the way home just from that one kiss.” Steve just stared at Sam like he was some alien or something. Was he serious? Jesus, he loved Sam but sometimes the things that came out of his mouth were just ridiculous. “Anyways, I have a date tonight with Natasha.” Steve smiled, forgetting about his comment about Bucky and reached over and hit Sam on the arm.

“Way to go man. You see, I told you it wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Yeah yeah.” Sam shrugged Steve away. “Doesn’t mean I’m not nervous though.”

“You will do fine. Believe me. She likes you already, and you two spend all your time together already, so there really can’t be any way for you to screw up now.” Sam didn’t really respond. “What are you guys doing?”

“Dinner at this really fancy place she picked out. I just, Steve, this is the first time I am really putting myself out there since Riley and I...” And Steve knew Sam was about to talk himself into a panic attack.

“Hey.” Steve put his hands on Sam’s arms before cupping his face, bring him down closer to him. “You will be fine, alright.” Sam just nodded, taking deep breaths. “You are Sam fuckin’ Wilson and you are an amazing man. Natasha would be stupid if she didn’t see that.”

“Yeah, I can do this.” Steve smiled up at him before let go. The bell echoed throughout the hallway.

“Come on, let’s get to class.” 

* * *

The day seemed to be going quite well. Steve didn’t get the chance to see Bucky though, until lunch. Sam and Natasha had gone out, probably to talk over the date or something like that. He didn’t really know. He just knew they weren’t there.

Steve sat down at his usual table and started unpacking his sack lunch. He looked over when Bucky sat down next to him, and was shocked to see that Bucky had a sack lunch too. Bucky never brought his lunch. He always ate the hot lunch. Bucky just smiled at him.

“Bucky…” Steve stuttered out.

“Hey.” Steve just smiled as Bucky unpacked his. Bucky of course, had a more elaborate lunch, but he shared some of his lunch with Steve, so that was nice. They did an even trade. Bucky claimed that he had missed Steve’s mom homemade pasta salad so Steve let him have it.

Bucky didn’t bring up the kiss, and Steve didn’t mention it. But Bucky did say that he downloaded every Fred Astaire song that he could and that just made Steve’s day even better.

After lunch, Bucky left him at his locker and told him that he would see him in study hall.

As Steve made his way to Miss Carter’s class, he stopped when he heard people talking. As he got closer he saw that it was Rumlow and his little gang picking on some little freshman boy.

“Hey!” Steve shouted, already dropping his things. “Leave him alone.” Rumlow turned around and smirked.

“Well well well, look what we have here, boys.” The gang turned their attention to Steve, letting the freshman run off. “We never did get to finish our little chat, did we Steve?” Rumlow took a step forward and pushed Steve back into the wall.

Steve didn’t hesitate as he pushed Rumlow right back. His face grew dark as he punched at Steve. Steve knew this routine by now, and he ducked just in time, but Rumlow was a bit faster and got a punch in.

He fell against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. He could do this. He stood up straight and threw a punch at Rumlow. And Steve was surprised to find that he hit his target. Rumlow must have been surprised too because he took a few steps back. When Rumlow turned to look at him, he looked very dangerous and Steve couldn’t help but feel a little scared.

Rumlow ran forward and pinned Steve to the wall, throwing in some punches to his gut. Steve grabbed him by the hair and yanked his hair back, it was the only thing he could think to do at the moment. Rumlow let out a little grunt as he stepped away from Steve.

“That all you got?” Steve spit out as he lunged forward, tackling Rumlow into the opposite wall. But it wasn’t enough, he threw Steve off like he was a feather. Steve fell into the trashcan and crashed to the floor.

Steve knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.

“What the…?” Steve looked up at the new voice. Bucky was standing there and he looked mad. Steve thought that pissy Bucky was bad, well he hadn’t seen angry Bucky before, and that was something that he hoped never to experience for himself personally.

Bucky lunged at Rumlow, throwing punch after punch. Luckily Rumlow deflected most of them because Bucky was punching like he wanted to kill. Steve saw Rumlow’s friends try and pry Bucky off him but it didn’t seem like they were getting very far.

“What the hell is going on here?” Steve looked up and grimaced when he saw Principal Fury glaring down at him. Bucky backed away from Rumlow and went to stand by Steve, helping him off the ground like he hadn’t just been trying to kill someone. “Rogers, why am I not surprised? In my office, now.” Fury ordered out.

Rumlow and his gang followed along first as Bucky helped Steve along.

“How are you?” Bucky whispered.

“I’ve had a lot worse.” Steve replied with a little smile, but Bucky didn’t smile back. They walked the rest of the way to Fury’s office in silence. Rumlow sat across from them, glaring the entire time.

Fury talked with Rumlow and his friends first and Steve knew they were going to lie about what was going on and he was right because when Rumlow walked out, he had a smirk on his face. Steve and Bucky stood up and walked into the office. Fury was just glaring up at them, of course, his resting face was a glare, but still.

Steve didn’t know much about Bucky’s history at the school, but Steve had been in here a lot. So he knew the drill.

“Enlighten me, Rogers, as to what the hell you think you were doing.”

“I was going to class and I saw Brock and his friends bullying another student, so I stepped in to stop him. Things got out of hand.”

“Mmhhmmm, and where does Mr. Barnes come into all of this?” Fury looked over at Bucky, waiting for his explanation.

“I came by and saw what was going on and intervened.”

“You both know that you should have come and got me, is that clear?” Both of them nodded. But Steve knew he couldn’t do that. What could they do? Rumlow had connections with Pierce and could get away with murder if he wanted to. “If this happens again, tell me, otherwise I will have no other choice but to suspend you both, got it?” Steve and Bucky nodded in agreement and left when they were dismissed.

When they stepped out of Fury’s office, Bucky pulled Steve aside and cradled his head in his hands. Steve tensed when Bucky ran his fingers over his bruised lip.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Steve smiled and pulled Bucky’s hands away.

“Yes. I mean, I will be sore tomorrow, but nothing too serious.” Bucky didn’t really say anything for a bit, just looked down at Steve.

“Try and stay out of trouble, ya?” Steve just nodded before he went and collected his things and headed to class.

When Steve walked into Miss Carter’s class late, he didn’t even bother meeting her eyes, he knew she would be disappointed in him, but he didn’t really care right now. All he could think about was the worried expression on Bucky’s face mixed with the angry look Bucky had when he was beating up Rumlow.

* * *

By the time study hall came, Steve’s bruise on his face was starting to show as well as the one on Bucky’s face, which Steve wasn’t even sure when Bucky got hit, but he must have taken a good punch sometime during the fight.

Sam and Natasha gave them one look and both rolled their eyes.

“Really?” Sam said as Steve sat down next to him. Bucky just flat out ignored everyone, especially Natasha when she started talking to him. Steve didn’t have to understand Russian to know that Bucky was getting his ass chewed out.

After Steve explained the whole story to Sam, he took the time to recognize that there was someone else sitting with them.

Clint Barton.

“Hello.” Steve said with a smile. Clint just looked up at him and gave him a small nod before he went back to his homework. Steve looked over to Sam for an explanation but Sam had other things to discuss.

“So, you comin’ to the game tomorrow, right?” Bucky looked over at that and Steve felt like everyone was watching him now.

“Um, yeah. I guess” He had almost forgotten about the game tomorrow. Bucky smiled at him and Steve felt Bucky’s leg bump up against his. Steve was brought out of his little trance when Natasha spoke up.

“Good.” Natasha replied. “You can sit by me and Clint.” Steve smiled at that.

“Awesome.”

Steve spent the rest of the period working on his project. He had figured out his idea for Natasha and got some input from her on what she would like her character to be. Clint even put some input in as well, giving her the name Black Widow.

Steve liked that. He thought the name suited her personality perfectly. Steve even got some ideas from Natasha on how incorporate Clint into the story as well. He couldn't wait to get all of this done and finally make some progress on this project.

When Steve wasn’t sketching or talking with Natasha, Sam and Clint, he was stealing little glances at Bucky, who was working on his History homework. When Bucky caught him looking, he would just throw his pencil at him and smirk.

And Steve didn’t know how he ever got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sorta short chapter. And you will get Bucky's reaction to Steve's little kiss in the next chappie, I promise.
> 
> So, next chapter will be the football game and the after party. ;)
> 
> So, let me know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being a little late on this, but this past week has been crazy, and I decided to do post it now since I will be busy all weekend with birthday things. (And today is my birthday, so you know I really love you guys cause I updated today, haha :) )
> 
> But thank you to everyone for commenting, leaving kudos and subscribing. It always makes me so happy to see all of that. Seriously, I love you all so freaking much!

Friday seemed like it was never going to end. Usually Fridays went by really fast, but since Steve actually had something to look forward to that weekend, it dragged on forever.

By the time lunch came Steve was done with the day already.

Steve and Bucky were by themselves at lunch. Apparently, the date between Sam and Nat had gone quite well so they were spending lunch time together. Sam had been smiling like an idiot first thing in the morning and hadn’t stopped since, so Steve didn’t really need all of the details to know that Sam and Nat was now an official couple now.

Bucky even mentioned how happy Natasha was and how happy he was for her to find someone who made her like this. Steve could only agree because it has been a long time since he had seen Sam this happy.

Bucky was also very excited about Steve coming to his game. Steve just smiled at him as Bucky talked about practice and who they were playing and all of that. Things Steve didn’t really care about. He just nodded at all the right places, so it seemed like he was interested. If Bucky figured it out, he didn’t say anything about it.

When school was finally over, Steve was ready to go home and get his homework done so he could relax for the weekend. And it would help pass the time until tonight.

“Mr. Rogers.” Steve turned around and saw Mr. Pierce standing in the hallway. What was he doing here? Mr. Pierce was never here unless something bad was going to happen.

“Yes sir.” Steve replied as he made his way over to him. Mr. Pierce was a very intimidating man. He looked more like he should be in some secret government program instead of a superintendent.

“Come with me please.”

“Am I in trouble, Mr. Pierce?”

“Oh no. Not really.” Steve followed Pierce into the small office that was designated for him when he actually showed up at the school, which was almost never. Pierce motioned for Steve to sit before he sat down across from him. “Steven Rogers. I’m afraid I haven’t gotten the chance to meet you yet.” Steve laughed.

“I would like to take that as a compliment. I don’t think students want to meet the superintendent.” Pierce smiled and pulled out a file. _Oh_.

“That is very true, Steven, although, I must say I have heard quite a bit about you from Fury. It seems like you are quite the troublemaker around here.” Steve bit his lip, feeling the piercing rub against his teeth. He knew exactly what all of this was about. Rumlow must have talked.

“I wouldn’t exactly say I’m a troublemaker, Mr. Pierce.” Steve could only imagine the kind of lies that Rumlow had spilt out about him. Of course, some of it could be true. Steve did go looking for fights sometimes, well, not even that. Trouble seemed to always find him. And he just couldn’t let those bullies get away with what they were doing.

“That’s not what your file says. It seems you have had your share of fights since entering SHIELD High.”

“It’s actually quite simple, Mr. Pierce. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they are from or what connections they may have. A bully is a bully. No one is allowed to treat someone else that way, no matter who they are.” Pierce smiled at him, but it was a creepy smile, like he knew something about Steve that he himself didn’t know.

“That’s not the story Brock came up with.” Steve had to work really hard to resist rolling his eyes. Of course Brock would come up with a different story. Brock was probably an angel in the eyes of Mr. Pierce. “Steven, Mr. Coulson, Miss Carter, and well hell, even Mr. Stark boasts about how brilliant and talented you are.” Pierce closed the file and looked right at him. “These little fights you have don’t reflect very kindly to the school.”

“Bullies don’t reflect well either, sir.”

“I respect your attitude, Steven, I do. But you need to stop with these fights. You have quite the potential to succeed at this school and in the future. Getting into fights will only bring you down. And you bring other students down with you, like Mr. Barnes.” Steve straightened up at that. “You aren’t thinking about the consequences of your actions. James Barnes has a bright future ahead of him. You wouldn’t want to ruin that for him. And what if you ended up hurting someone and their parents decided to sue? I don’t think your mother would be able to afford that, would she?”

That son of a bitch. He was actually threatening Steve. He couldn’t do that. And using his mother against him was a low blow. He always knew there was something about Pierce and now he knew for sure.

“I will try to resist the temptation, sir.” Steve responded. Pierce just smiled at him, like he had won this battle, before dismissing him. Steve stood up and walked towards the door as fast as he could.

“Oh, and Steve,” Steve turned around to see Pierce staring out the window. “I have eyes in the school. I will be keeping a close watch on you.” Steve just gave him a small nod before walking out of his office.

That prick.

This was just ridiculous. Pierce couldn’t just do that do him, threaten him like that. In all the fights Steve had gotten into, he was the one who got hurt the most. But he hadn’t really thought about the people helping him out. Sam had helped him a few times in his fights, and now, Bucky was.

Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that someone was talking to him. He looked up when something touched his shoulder. Natasha was staring at him with an amused look on her face.

“Are you here on Earth, Rogers?” Steve nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. He wouldn’t let what Pierce said get to him. He was better than all that.

“Yeah. Sorry. What can I do for you?” Natasha just smiled.

“We are hanging out today, duh!” Steve’s face fell. Did he make plans and not remember? That never happened to him. He usually had a pretty good memory and Steve was pretty sure he would have remembered making plans with Natasha.

“Um…”

“Relax, this is a last minute plan.” Steve let out a small sigh. That god. He didn’t want to get on Natasha’s bad side already. “I figured we could hang out while the men are at practice and then go to the game together.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Natasha smiled as she looped her hand in his.

“Good, because you didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Steve laughed as she led him out to her car.

* * *

Natasha ended up taking Steve to the mall for some shopping. Steve hadn’t been to this mall in a long time and he felt so out of place. Usually his mom went to some consignment shop to get him clothes. Or, when it came to his fancier clothes, those were hand-me-downs from his dad.

Steve only got brand new clothes around the holidays when his mother got her bonus.

“So, how was your date with Sam?” Steve asked as he browsed a shirt rack. Natasha just smiled. She had the same expression Sam did this morning. It suited her very well. “That well, huh?”

“Sam is really sweet. He’s not like anyone else I have ever been with. It’s such a new feeling. He is smart, brave and handsome. And he respects me for who I am. He is so much different than my other boyfriends. They were all jerks and only after one thing.”

“Even Bucky.” Natasha laughed at that.

“James was different. Sure we dated and everything, but it was more like a friends with benefits relationship. We tried to date but decided we were better off as friends. It was all very simple, really.”

“Well, you two seem very close.”

“We are. He and Clint know me so well and mean the world to me. I am usually a closed off person, except with those two. They have seen the best of me and the worst of me, and they are still my friends.”

“How did you meet Bucky?” Steve had been wondering for a while now. He tried to think back to when he first remembered them being friends, but he couldn’t. It was like they were always friends.

“Not too long after his mom remarried. We lived in the same neighborhood.”

“Oh.” Steve tried not to sound disappointed. But it was like she had replaced him when Bucky left. She had with him what Steve could have. Natasha must have sensed this.

“He talked about you then. A lot, actually. He always spoke of this skinny kid with a big mouth that he was friends with before.”

“Bucky was my whole life then. My father had just died and he was all I had. My mom took my father’s death really hard. So she wasn’t really all there, y’know? I hated when he moved. I felt like I lost a part of me.” Natasha gave him a sad smile. “But that was all in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat, my treat.”

“Natasha I couldn’t…” She turned and glared up at him.

“Don’t refuse my generosity Steve.”

“Alright.” Natasha looped her hand through his arm again and led him towards the food court.

* * *

After they had dinner, Nat took him back to his house to pick out an outfit for him to wear.

“Why can’t I just wear this?” Nat didn’t even acknowledge his statement as she started tossing shirts on the bed. “You and Sam are the same, I swear.” She laughed at that.

“Well, I have to make you look sexy for James.” Steve felt his cheeks get hot as he looked down at the floor, kicking at the carpet with his shoe. Was he that obvious?

“Who says I want to look sexy for him?”

“Oh please. You two flirt with each other like it was your first language.”

“Bucky isn’t gay, Nat, as you obviously know.”

“You aren’t either. I’ve seen the way you look at Miss Carter. You are attracted to her. I know you wouldn’t ever fuck her, but you find her attractive. Like Sharon. You liked her too I believe.” How did she know about Sharon?

Sharon Carter was Peggy’s sister and a year younger than them. But no one knew about that. Not even Sam. How did she figure that out? How long had she been watching him?

“Bucky isn’t interested in me. I mean, look at me. Why would he want me, even if he was interested in guys? No one wants me.”

“Steve,” Natasha walked over to him and grabbed his hands. “You are an amazing person.” Steve gave her a questioning look because she didn’t know him well enough to decide that. “I have been listening to Bucky talk about you nonstop all week, okay. I grew up listening to Bucky talk about how amazing of a person you were at that young of an age. I know that hasn’t changed. I have seen you stand up to bullies twice your size and not give it a second thought. Bucky may not be interested in other guys, but he is interested in you. He may just be a jerk and not know it yet.”

“I just don’t want to get hurt.”

“I will make sure he doesn’t hurt you. If he does, you tell me and I will kick his ass.” She turned away from him to look at the shirts sprawled out over the bed. “You know, I never really suspected you to be the type to make the first move, when it came down to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have known James for a while now, and I’m sure you have watched him as well. He is quite the lady charmer. He knows his way around women. And trust me, he knows his shit. But, your little kiss was enough to short circuit his brain. It is truly amazing.”

“What?” Natasha just laughed.

“Yeah, he called me on his drive home and was just babbling like an idiot about it. It was actually pretty hilarious.”

“What did he say?” Steve took a step forward, suddenly very nervous. Bucky hadn’t mentioned it at all and he wanted to know his feelings on the matter. Natasha looked up at him and he knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that Steve.” Steve took a step back, nodding as he looked down at the floor. He didn’t want her to see the look of disappointment on his face.

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you ready, shall we?”

* * *

Steve sat in the bleachers next to Natasha and Clint. The bleachers were packed and Steve was positive that the whole town was here. It was unbelievable. He had never seen this many people before in one place, and all for a high school football game.

“Your mother is really sweet Steve.” Natasha whispered and Steve and just laughed. When they were headed out, they ran into Steve’s mom and she was just so happy and of course ran to all the wrong conclusions. To think she thought Steve would be able to get a girl like Natasha was hilarious. But Natasha just laughed and replied that she was already taken.

And then Nat and his mom started having a discussion about Russia (which Steve had no idea where that came from or how that topic was even started) and Steve ended up having to drag Nat out of the house otherwise Clint was going to be pissed if they were late picking him up.

Steve wasn’t really paying attention to the pre-game bits, but when they introduced the team, he made sure to keep an eye out for Sam and Bucky. Sam walked out first and Natasha smiled and waved at him. Sam blew her a kiss before winking over at Steve and Clint.

Bucky walked out behind him a few steps and waved towards them. Steve just smirked because lord almighty Bucky looked incredible. In fact, Steve was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t seen a football game before now. He had missed out on three years of this.

Steve’s face fell when he saw Rumlow walk up behind Bucky and nudge his shoulder. Steve had forgotten that Rumlow was on the team. He was the quarterback, of course. Steve glared at Rumlow, hoping that he would be able to sense it and combust or something.

Steve really wanted to know what he did to cause Rumlow to hate him so much. It was probably something to do with Pierce. Now that he knew that Pierce was a complete dickhead.

Steve shook those thoughts away and tried to focus on the game, or well, more accurately, Bucky’s ass.

Bucky was actually a really good player. Rumlow, of course got most of credit since he was the quarterback, but Sam and Bucky actually did really good and Steve knew they were actually better than Rumlow, but he had connections and they didn’t.

SHIELD High ended up winning the game, so, according to Natasha, there was going to be a victory party at Tony’s, which seemed weird to Steve because Tony didn’t even play football and seemed like the kind to not care about it. But apparently his after parties were a lot better when they won the game.

The three of them waited for most of the crowd to clear out before they made their way towards the gym to wait for Bucky and Sam. As they approached the gym, Steve could see some of the player sitting outside. Steve saw some of the players’ friends, girlfriends and family waiting out there as well, but Natasha just brushed passed them all as she moved to the front.

“Hey fellas.” She said with a smile, looking around. Steve saw every single guy turn and look at her. And it was no wonder really; she wore quite the head turning outfit. Steve looked over at Clint and just saw him smiling.

It wasn’t much longer that Sam and Bucky emerged. Bucky must be growing on Sam because last week Sam hated Bucky and now they were laughing and telling each other jokes and getting along like they had been buddies forever. It was odd, but Steve wasn’t complaining. He liked that they were getting along now.

“Natasha.” Sam said with a smile as he walked up to her. Natasha didn’t really say anything. She just smiled up at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Clint followed behind him, but kept his distance so he didn’t disturb them.

“Glad you could make it.” Bucky’s voice shook Steve from his thoughts as Bucky bumped into his shoulder. Bucky’s hair was wet and he just looked so beautiful and nervous. It made him smile.

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Natasha kidnapped me right after school.”

“I can imagine.” Bucky replied with a smile as he and Steve followed after Sam, Natasha and Clint. “Are you going to Stark’s?”

“Are you?” Steve asked as they reached Bucky’s truck.

“Yeah, but if you don’t want to, we can go do something else.” Steve looked up at him and smiled.

“You’re not gonna avoid me tonight, are you?”

“Fuck no! I ain’t makin’ that mistake again.” Bucky grinned before getting into the truck. Steve hopped into the other side.

The party seemed to be in full party mode by the time they got there. Apparently the party had started before the game even began. So much for an actual after party.

Steve couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous. He still didn’t like parties and all he could think about was what happened last time he had been here. He didn’t want a repeat of that night.

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him inside. Steve ears were assaulted by music the second he walked in. Again, he still wanted to know why he never got in trouble for this. And where were Howard and Maria Stark? Steve immediately looked around to see if he could find anyone he knew and spotted Sam and Natasha sitting off to by themselves.

“Barnes.” Steve looked up to see Tony walked over to them with Bruce and Rhodey following after him. “Oh, and Steven. What a surprise.”

“He’s with me Tony.” Bucky responded. His voice had dropped, telling Tony not to start anything.

“Is he?” Tony replied with a smile. Bucky was about to respond but he was interrupted.

“JAMES!” Steve jumped as the voice bellowed throughout the room. He heard Tony let out a little chuckle, most likely at Steve’s expense. Bucky just laughed as he let go of Steve to walk up to whoever had shouted. Steve didn’t want to be left alone with Tony much longer so he left to follow after Bucky.

It was Thor Odinson. As Steve got closer he saw that Thor’s girlfriend, Jane Foster, was there as well. She smiled over at Steve and made small talk. They had a few classes together and she was really nice. And really smart. She was probably one of the smartest people in the school. Probably even smarter than Tony and Bruce.

“And who is this?” Steve looked over and saw Thor and Bucky looking at him.

“Steve Rogers.” Jane replied with a smile. “You should see some of his artwork, Thor. He is amazing.” Steve looked down at his feet, trying to fight the feeling of embarrassment off. He would never be able to get used to this.

“I will have to do that.” Thor responded, giving Steve a small smile before pulling Jane to him and walking off.

“Come on, let’s find Sam and Nat.”

When they found Natasha and Sam, Natasha suggested they find a room and play some drinking games. Sam grabbed the drinks and Bucky grabbed some other people, but Clint was the only one to join them.

They ended up playing games for two hours and that is when Steve decided that he sucked at drinking games because everyone else was wasted and he was still sober.

Natasha was the only other one who wasn’t really drunk, but that was because she could hold her liquor better than everyone else. Bucky was laughing and all giggly. It was actually pretty entertaining. Clint was actually very talkative when he was drunk and was telling all these stories about the children he taught at the archery range.

And Sam, well, Sam passed out on Natasha’s lap a while ago.

“Maybe we should go?” Steve suggested. Natasha just smiled as she gently woke Sam up. She and Clint helped him out of the room while Steve helped pull Bucky up. Bucky just leaned down and rested his forehead against his, smiling down at him.

“Hello.” He whispered.

“Buck, I need your keys.” Bucky then reached up and touched each of Steve’s facial piercings.

“Did these hurt?”

“No. Buck, I need your keys.”

“Why?”

“So I can drive you home.” Bucky nodded.

“That is an excellent idea, Stevie.” Bucky pulled away and reached into his pocket, trying to find his keys. He let out a big ‘AHA’ as he found them, handing them over to Steve with a stupid grin on his face.

“Come on.” Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and helped walk him out of the house.

Once Steve had Bucky in the car, he walked over to Natasha.

“You should probably let him crash with you. His mom isn’t the best when he comes home like this. Is that alright? If not, he can come crash at mine.”

“No, it’s fine. My mom won’t mind.” She nodded and before reaching out and grabbing his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“I had fun today. We should do it again sometime.” Steve just smiled as he watched her walk to her car. Steve made his way to the driver’s side of the truck and got in. He looked over and saw Bucky resting against the window. He quickly started the truck and made his way home.

When Steve pulled up to the house, he turned off the car and got out to help Bucky inside. He knew his mom wouldn’t mind, just as long as they weren’t too loud and wake her up. Which was going to be the tricky part because once he got Bucky out of the truck, Bucky found something utterly hilarious and giggled about it the whole way to the door.

“Buck, I’m gonna need you to be quiet.” Bucky smiled and nodded as they walked inside. Steve pulled Bucky up the stairs and to his room, luckily without incident. Once they were safe inside Steve’s room, Bucky crashed down on the bed.

Steve decided that sleep sounded like the best plan at the moment so he crawled right in with him. He would hate himself in the morning for sleeping in his clothes, but he didn’t care at the moment.

He pulled the blankets around them and was about to doze off when Bucky turned around.

“Steve.” Steve looked over at him and Bucky looked dead sober at the moment. It was almost frightening.

“Yeah?” Bucky didn’t say anything after. He just looked over at Steve. “Buck…” But he was interrupted because Bucky leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Steve froze. Bucky pulled away and smiled.

“Goodnight Steve.” He then rolled over like he hadn’t just kissed him, like it was a normal occurrence between them.

What had just happened?

Steve rolled over and closed his eyes and tried not to think about how soft Bucky’s lips were or about how much he wanted to kiss him again. Too bad that didn’t really work.

* * *

Steve woke up to the sound of footsteps outside his room. He raised his head up to look around. Right, he was in his room. He realized that his mom must be up and he needed to get down and explain to her why Bucky’s truck was there.

He moved to sit up and but realized that he couldn’t really move. He looked down and saw that Bucky’s arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. When did that happen? Steve turned over and saw that Bucky was sound asleep next to him. In fact, Bucky was actually spooning him. Oh god.

Steve took a deep breath. He needed to get himself untangled from Bucky without waking him. He could do this. He could do this. He gripped Bucky’s hand softly and pulled it off, laying it gently besides him. He pulled his legs up gently, getting them untangled from Bucky’s before crawling off the bed.

He grabbed some clothes to change into and slipped out of the room as quietly as possible.

After going to the bathroom and changing he made his way downstairs to find his mom sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, like she did every morning.

“Steve, sweetie, what time did you get in last night?”

“Late. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nope.” She took a sip of coffee and Steve was trying to think of the best way to tell her Bucky stayed over. He knew she would be okay with it, but he didn’t know how to exactly explain that Bucky slept in his bed with him. “Want to explain why that gorgeous man is asleep in your bed?” She looked over at him and smiled.

“Um…”

“I was a little confused about the truck this morning so I went to your room to see and I found quite the surprise.” Steve looked down at his feet. How was he going to explain this one? “Oh sweetie, I’m not mad, just a little warning next time.”

“Sorry mom. Bucky was incapable of driving so I drove him home and let him crash here. And he sort of crashed on my bed so I couldn’t move him.”

“I think he likes you.” The smile she gave him was practically obscene.

“What do you mean?”

“Not every man will cuddle up with another man like that.”

“Mom…”

“I’m just saying, he was holding you like your father used to hold me.” Steve looked up at her and smiled.

“He did kiss me last night.” His mom smiled, pulling him over to her.

“Do tell.”

“I dunno…I just, he was drunk though.” Steve hadn’t really thought about that part. What if he didn’t remember it? What if he didn’t mean it? What was Steve going to do? Could he act like it never happened? Would Bucky want to be around him anymore?

“Steve, honey.” His mom wrapped him into a hug. “Don’t stress yourself over this, okay? I can see your brain working away in there. Take deep breaths with me.” Steve wasn’t even aware that he was breathing differently.

After a few minutes, Steve was back to breathing normally. His mom pulled away from him and smiled up at him.

“He would be stupid if he didn’t want to kiss you.”

“But he was drunk…”

“So what? Drunk actions are sober thoughts and all that. You wanted him to kiss you, right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then talk to him about it. You need to find out where you two stand. See how he feels. Or see if he mentions it. I know it can be very upsetting if he isn’t interested or whatever, but sweetie, do what you want to do. Don’t hold back because you may regret that you didn’t take the chance. So do what your heart says.” She reached up and wiped away a tear from his face. “You are my strong man, Stevie. Don’t be afraid to show it.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Now, go wake up your man so we can have breakfast.” Steve just laughed as he walked out of the kitchen with just the right amount of confidence that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the whole football atmosphere on my high school football team. It was a whole town event and it was just crazy how much everyone loved football compared to all other other sports. 
> 
> And I sort of have a direction where I want to take this story, but it is still up in the air right now, haha.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think and thanks again for reading! <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. I recently got a new job and I work pretty much every day and when I get home, I am exhausted, so, this one took a bit. And its on the shorter side, but I figured a little was better than nothing.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or subscribed to this story. It really means a lot to me and I love you all. :)

Steve made his way up the stairs slowly, wanting to stay as quiet as possible. As he approached his room, his nerves set in again. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle if Bucky rejected him. It would mess everything up and Steve didn’t want that at all.

Chances were that Bucky wouldn’t remember anything. So, well, if he brought it up then they would talk about it. But Steve was coming to get Bucky for breakfast. Yes. That was it.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. When he walked in, he saw that Bucky was still fast asleep, although now, he was sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Steve smiled as he slowly approached the bed. He really didn’t want to wake him up. He could only imagine the hangover Bucky was going to have, but it needed to be done.

He knelt down on the bed and reached out slowly before gripping Bucky’s shoulders and giving him a gentle shake.

“Bucky?” He continued to shake him until finally, there was movement. Bucky rolled over with a groan as Steve stepped back. He opened one eye and looked right up at Steve, a small smile came to his lips.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered as he slowly pulled himself up. “Waz time izzit?” Steve laughed as he sat down on the bed next to him.

“Nine, I think?” Steve didn’t even bother to see what time it was.

“Ugh…” Bucky rolled over, burrowing his head in the pillow. “It’s too damn early.”

“Yeah, but my mom said she will make breakfast, so food is good, right?” Bucky laughed at that as he turned back around the face Steve.

“Yeah, food is always good. And if I remember correctly, your mom is an amazing cook.” “

Of course she is!” Bucky smiled as he sat up.

“Thank you for letting me crash here last night. My mom would flip her shit if I came home as shitfaced as I was last night.”

“Hey, no problem.” Steve knew this was his opening. He needed to talk about the kiss this time. But he didn’t want to, but he needed to know. He needed to know exactly where they stood. Nerves be damned. “So, do you remember much from last night?” Bucky’s smile faded as he looked down at his hands.

“Steve.” Bucky remembered. Steve could feel it. He shouldn’t press the issue, but he really needed to know. What happened to just getting Bucky up for breakfast?

"It’s just a simple question.” Steve scooted a bit closer. Bucky was silent for a bit. When Steve got tired of waiting he spoke first. “I’m not mad, Bucky.”

“You should be.”

“Why?”

“Because all of this is just so fuckin’ stupid.” Steve’s heart sunk in his chest. He should have just kept his godamn mouth shut.

“Stupid?” Bucky looked up at him and Steve didn’t really know what he saw anymore. Bucky looked like some lost puppy or something.

"I didn’t mean it like that.” Bucky whispered, moving a bit closer. He reached out and grabbed Steve’s hands. “I’m stupid.” Steve smiled at that.

“Well, I already knew that.” Bucky laughed and shoved him back.

“Punk.” Steve just laughed at that. “I’m being serious here.”

“Okay.” Bucky let out a small sigh. “What’s wrong, Buck?”

“Steve, I just, I don’t know how I feel when it comes to you.”

“What do you mean?” Steve’s heart was beating so loud that he was positive that Bucky had to hear it. And if he didn’t, well, Steve was happy he wasn’t saying anything about it.

“I mean, I am confused about all of this.”

“Confused?”

“I’ve never felt this way before, Stevie, and I just. I don’t know what to do. I went into all of this just wanting to be your friend. But then at the party, you were lying on the bed looking just so fuckin’ gorgeous. I wanted to kiss you then. But we were interrupted. And then you kissed me in the car and I about died. I didn’t know what to do. I called Nat and ranted to her all the way home. I needed to know what to do. I still don’t know what to do and what if I fuck everything up again, Steve, I can’t…”

“Hey.” Steve scooted closer, pulling Bucky close to him. “It’s alright.”

“I just. I don’t know what to do and that never happens to me.”

“Just go with your gut feeling.” Steve replied with a smile. Bucky looked up at him and smiled.

“My gut feeling?”

“Yeah. That’s what I always do. So, what does your gut want you to do?” Bucky smiled again.

“Well, I want to kiss you again.”

“I think I can work with that.” Steve replied with a smile before he leaned forward. Bucky reached up and gripped Steve’s neck, tilting his head back.

“Are you sure?” He whispered. Bucky was the one that was confused here. He should be the one asking that question.

“Yes.” Steve replied with a smile. He was practically in Bucky’s lap now. “You don’t know how long I have wanted this.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Here Steve thought it had been completely obvious how much he wanted Bucky.

“Have you ever been with anyone before? I don’t really recall seeing you with anyone.”

“I’ve sorta dated a few girls a couple years back. Didn’t really last, y’know? Girls don’t want to date a guy smaller than them. Last summer there was this guy, but, we just really hung out and all that junk. Nothing really came from it.” Bucky nodded, pulling Steve on his lap.

“Okay. Well, okay.” Steve just laughed, leaning down.

“Just let me know if it gets to be too much or out of your comfort zone, alright? Since this is all new to you, well, the guy part is new.”

“Alright. I can do that.” Steve smiled and captured Bucky’s lips with his. It wasn’t anything too strenuous, just a simple movement of their lips. He didn’t want to go overboard with Bucky, still unsure of what he was comfortable with. Although it was hard. Steve had dreamed about doing this for so long and now, here he was.

Kissing Bucky was so much better than anything he had dreamed of. Of course, he knew it would be. He had seen Bucky kiss girls and well, he could tell how amazing it must be, but now he was discovering it for himself and really, words couldn’t really describe it.

Steve moved closer, rolling his hips a bit and running his hands through Bucky’s hair before taking a firm grip and yanking back. Bucky let out a little groan

“Fuck, Steve, do that again.” Steve smiled down at him as he yanked his hair back again, exposing Bucky’s neck. He leaned forward, planting small kisses along his neck. Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s shirt, his fingers running over the newly exposed skin of Steve’s back before moving down to grope his ass, bringing them closer. Steve let out a small sigh, pulling himself away from Bucky’s neck. He looked down and stared at Bucky, giving him a small smile before leaning down to kiss him again.

A sharp knock on the door put everything to an abrupt halt.

“Steve. James. It’s time for breakfast!” Steve jumped and scrambled off of Bucky quickly, afraid his mom might decide to just waltz right in, like she did earlier. But he miscalculated how much bed space he had and fell off. Luckily he had a rug to land off, taking away most of the pain. Bucky let out a little laugh as he crawled over to the side of the bed and looked down at him.

“I forgot breakfast was the main reason I came up here.” Steve said, sitting up on his elbows to stare up at Bucky. Bucky just smiled down at him.

“Trying to distract me from your mom’s amazing breakfast I see, didn’t realize you played dirty Rogers.” Steve laughed as he pulled himself up from off the floor.

“Come on, James.” Steve purred out before bolting from the room. Bucky was right on his tail, laughing the whole way to the kitchen.

* * *

Steve and Bucky sat at the small kitchen table across from Steve’s mom. Steve was trying really hard not to make it look like he had just been making out with Bucky upstairs, but he knew his mom probably knew. She had a sixth sense about that.

And the fact that there was a large red mark on Bucky’s neck.

Steve was not looking forward to the talk he was going to have with his mom after Bucky left.

“So, James, it has been a while.” His mother said with a smile.

“Too long, Ms. Rogers.” Bucky replied with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes. Give it to Bucky to be so formal even with a hangover.

“Please, call me Sarah. And it is so nice that you and Steve are friends again.” She nudged Steve with her shoulder and he just glared at her. Not that she could really embarrass him or anything, but still, he didn’t need her bringing up something ridiculous.

“I am too.” Steve almost jumped out of his seat when Bucky reached over and groped his thigh. He looked over and saw Bucky smirking at him. That little shit. So much for being confused and not comfortable with anything. Steve coughed around his pancake when Bucky’s hand moved up. Bucky just laughed, the asshole. “You okay there, Stevie?”

“Peachy.” Steve pushed Bucky’s arm away because now was not the time for this.

“Have you seen Steve’s drawings, James?” Steve’s mom was up and out of the room before Steve could protest. She came back holding an old sketchbook that he had given her a year ago. She handed it over to him and smiled.

“Mom, come on. It’s too early…”His mom just gave him the ‘look’ before smiling back at Bucky.

“I have been lucky enough to see some of his work.” Bucky replied as polite as ever before he turned to Steve. “May I?” Steve nodded as Bucky flipped through the sketchbook. “Steve has some great talent, Sarah. He should apply for art school.” Steve looked down at his lap, suddenly not very hungry anymore. Why did he have to bring this up now?

“I know.” His mom replied. He looked up and saw that she was smiling at him. “Maybe you can take out some loans sweetie. I’m sure we can manage. It would all be worth it in the end.”

“Mom…”

“Steve, honey, you deserve this.” Steve let out a small sigh. “We will discuss this later.” She gave both of them a big smile.

“Now finish your breakfast. It will make you both feel better.”

* * *

Steve walked out with Bucky to his truck. It was a beautiful day. Such a shame Steve would most likely spend it inside doing homework.

“Sorry about that.” Bucky said as he turned to face him fully. “I didn’t mean to bring it up, but every time I see your work, I can’t let it go. You deserve so much more and just, you really should apply to some schools. Just take out some loans, apply for a scholarship or something. Has Miss Carter given you anything yet?”

“She emailed me some stuff I just haven’t really looked at them yet. I really can’t afford it, even with all of that. I don’t need to get my hopes up.”

“Steve, you deserve so much more than all of this. You are talented and any school would be lucky to have you.” He took a step forward, pulling Steve close. “Just screw the loans until you are done. You will get some amazing job and then those loans will be nothing.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” Steve smiled as Bucky bent down and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“I almost forgot that Bucky Barnes was a PDA expert.” Bucky laughed at that.

“I wouldn’t really call that PDA.”

“My mom is probably watching us, and most likely the neighbors.” Bucky laughed again. Steve realized that he wanted the make Bucky laugh all the time.

“Even Mrs. Harris?”

“Don’t forget her cats too. By tomorrow, the whole neighborhood will be talking about us.”

“Better get used to it punk.” Bucky replied, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Are you sure you are okay with that, I mean, noisy neighbors aside, are you ready for that at school? What will everyone say?”

“Since when did I ever give a fuck about what everyone says?”

“Still…I don’t want to mess up what you have going for you too. Everything is gonna change, Buck.”

“Relax. Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides, as long as I am with you, nothing else matters.”

“Okay.” Steve still wasn’t too sure about all of this. All he could think about was what Pierce had told him. Dating was far from his fights, but still, he couldn’t help but feel that he was bringing Bucky down. Bucky gave him one last kiss before leaving.

He knew Bucky would most likely get nervous when Monday came around, so Steve would deal with all of that then. Until then, he could enjoy the fact that he and Bucky were now, sort of officially together now.

When Steve walked back into the house, his mom was smirking at him with the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think because I was rather unsure about this one. This chapter was just all over the place and I'm sorry. Hopefully it's not that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. But this chapter is on the longer side, so yay for that! :)
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone who has subscribed, commented, or left kudos. I love you all and you are all the best!
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday came way too soon for Steve’s liking. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He was excited to see Bucky again, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been texting him since he left his house Saturday. But seeing him again was completely different.

But to say Steve was nervous was an understatement. He was fucking terrified.

He had tried to talk to Bucky about how they were going to tell everyone, mainly Sam and Natasha. Bucky just told him that he would handle it and left it at that. Steve wasn’t really sure how he felt about that, but he would let Bucky do that. If that was what he wanted, then so be it.

When Steve made his way downstairs after getting ready, he was not expecting to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter. She didn’t have to go into work that early today, so usually she slept in a bit longer.

“What’s that?” He asked, walking into the kitchen to make him something for breakfast.

“It’s a letter from your school.” She replied. Steve froze. What could the school be sending him? Or more accurately, what could to school be sending his mother? He hasn’t done anything…and then it hit him.

Pierce.

That bastard.

“Who’s it from?” Steve asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Alexander Pierce.” She closed the letter and looked at him. She didn’t look disappointed, just tired.

“Mom. It’s nothing. He talked to me about the fights I get into. Nothing serious.”

“I know, Steve, it’s just…”

“What?” Steve took a step closer. He wasn’t going to read the letter. Who knew what bullshit Pierce put into that letter.

“I wish you would have told me about it.”

“Must have slipped my mind.” He heard his mom give out a sigh and he knew there was no way to sidestep this conversation.

“I want you to try and not get into anymore fights, alright?”

“Mom, I can’t just sit back and let the bullies do that. That is not who you raised me to be.”

“I know, sweetie, I know. And I want you to stand up for what you believe in. But no more fights. Use your words, not your fists. Okay?” Steve nodded. He knew he couldn’t really agree to that. But he would try, for his mom.

Pierce was really starting to become a problem. What exactly was his deal? What had Steve done to deserve this? He had thought that threatening his mom would just be an empty threat. But who knows what he put in that letter?

Normally his mother was very strong and able to hold her own. But something had gotten to her. Something was bothering her and it bothered Steve that she wasn’t just coming out and saying it. But he wouldn’t force her. She had enough on her plate already.

“I’ll try my best.” He replied, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you sweetie. Meanwhile, I will deal with this Pierce guy, somehow. But don’t make him any more upset.” Steve nodded before grabbing a granola bar and heading out.

Once he got to school, his mood seemed to clear up because now he would get to see Bucky. And Bucky always made his feel better. Bucky would know what to do. He always knew what to do. Steve wanted to talk to Bucky about Pierce, but he didn’t want him to worry. And Bucky would worry. Steve could handle this on his own. It was his problem anyways. No need to get Bucky involved.

He wasn’t at his locker for more than two seconds before Sam was on him.

“Hey man, what gives?”

“Um...?” Steve responded, closing his locker to give Sam his full attention.

“I haven’t heard a peep from you since Friday night. I mean, you could have died or something and I wouldn’t have known. A simple hello would have sufficed man, just so I know that you are still breathing and not in some ditch anywhere.” Steve laughed at how dramatic he was being.

“Sam, I don’t normally talk to you on the weekends.”

“Yeah, but I expected something, especially since Barnes went home with you Friday night.” Steve just shrugged.

“Bucky stayed over and left Saturday. Nothing too spectacular happened.” Steve hated lying to Sam, but Bucky had said he would handle it. Sam would understand, hopefully.

“Okay, dude, you suck at lying, so don’t even give me that shit.” Sam crossed his arms, looking down at him. “Nat hasn’t heard from Bucky either, which, according to her, is strange. So, what is it? What happened?”

“Rogers.” Steve looked over and saw Natasha walking (read: storming) over to him. She looked like a woman on a mission and god, where is Bucky? Steve could dodge Sam for a while, but Natasha. She would crack him like an egg.

“Natasha.” Steve replied with a smile. “I hope your weekend was pleasant.” She rolled her eyes.

“Cut the shit, Rogers. What is going on with you and James?”

“I honestly don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Natasha didn’t respond. She just stared down at him, like she was trying to read his mind and get all the secrets out of him. It was making him a tad bit uncomfortable and Steve was about to just spill it when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“Stevie.” He looked over and saw Bucky smiling down at him. Steve instantly felt better and relaxed against him. Now that Bucky was here, they could tell them both what was going on and it would be perfect. “Nat, Sam.” Bucky said as he looked over at them.

“Barnes.” Natasha hissed out. Steve didn’t think it was wise for him to get on her bad side, then again, Bucky knew her better than anyone.

“Come on guys, you have some explaining to do.” Sam blurted out. But Bucky just ignored them as he pulled Steve closer. Steve didn’t really know what to do. He was waiting for Bucky to tell them. It was the perfect opportunity and he was wasting it. Steve just waited, for anything really, but no one was talking. They were all just staring at each other.

Steve had gone through a ton of scenarios of how Bucky was going to do this.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Bucky to lean over and press a gentle kiss to his lips. Steve swore that the entire hallway went quiet.

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky said with a smile as he grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him away from Sam and Natasha. Steve looked back and saw that Sam looked like he was about to short circuit. Natasha on the other hand, she looked like a mix between pissed and impressed.

Bucky walked through the hallways with Steve in tow. Steve couldn’t help but look around, trying to see what everyone else was doing. How they were reacting to it all. He was surprised to say that most people were just ignoring them.

But there were others who were just openly staring, mostly girls, girls whom Bucky had charmed some time ago. Most of them just looked pissed.

Steve had not been expecting that was how Bucky would tell everyone. Steve almost wished that he hadn’t done it that way. It just seemed a bit much.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered.

“What?” Bucky looked down at him, a big smile on his face.

“Why did you do that?”

“I told you that I would handle it. Was that okay?” Bucky stopped at his locker and Steve couldn’t really be mad at him for that.

“Yeah, it was just, a bit unexpected.” Bucky just laughed.

“Sorry. I thought it would be funny to see Sam and Nat’s reactions. But hey, now they know. Sam will probably ask a million questions. You can deal with him. I will handle Natasha, if she doesn’t kill me first.”

“Good luck with that.” Bucky closed his locker and looked down at him. Steve looked up at him and noticed that Bucky had his hand resting next to Steve’s face as he leaned down, closing the gap between them.

Oh the cliché.

Steve leaned up into the kiss anyways, his hands resting on Bucky’s waist, pulling him in closer. And Steve was never so thankful that Bucky had strangely gotten a locker away from everyone else.

Bucky pulled away with a smile, resting his forehead against Steve’s and Steve wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life. He knew it was stupid to feel this strongly about him, especially since it has only been about a week since they had restarted their friendship, but it just felt right.

Like they had known each other in a different life.

Steve smiled up at him, reaching out to grab his hand. He was about to go in for another kiss when he was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. Bucky gave him one last kiss before he walked off.

“See ya in a bit Stevie!” Bucky shouted as he smirked over his shoulder. Steve just smiled as he made his way back to his locker to get his things before heading to class.

And just like Steve had wanted, Bucky made him feel better without even knowing it.

* * *

Naturally, like most high schools, the news of Steve and Bucky “dating” spread throughout the school like wildfire. Steve had never felt this much attention on him before and it made him feel a bit uneasy. He hated all the stares and glares.

He had never really kept his sexuality a secret, but he never made it obvious either.

And he wanted to know what Bucky was dealing with. Bucky had actually been known to actually date women. Hell, he dated Natasha. He can imagine that Bucky would be having a more different reaction than the one he was getting.

But the good thing about all of this would be that hopefully the rumors of Steve sleeping with Miss Carter would finally go away.

At lunch, Steve tried to bring up how Bucky was doing, but he brushed it off, saying that everything was alright. Steve didn’t really believe him and went to Sam and Natasha.

Sam said that no one on the team had been treating him different, except Rumlow, but he had been treating Bucky different since they got in trouble with Fury. So there was nothing there. Natasha said she didn’t notice anything either, that Bucky seemed to be in high spirits and no one has been given him trouble, that she had noticed. And she would be the one to notice. She knew everything.

Steve made them promise to keep a look out. He even asked Clint to keep his eyes open too. He wanted to make sure that Bucky was comfortable with everything. And if someone was making Bucky’s life hell, well, Steve would make sure their life became hell as well.

But as the week went on nothing really changed. Everyone stopped staring and it went back to like it was before. Like nothing had even happened.

Bucky would come over and hang out with Steve every day after he got done with practice. Steve’s mom loved that, when she was there, at least. Steve never went to Bucky’s though. He had asked about it, but Bucky would just shrug the question off and change the subject.

One night, Bucky stayed over, even though it was a school night, but Steve’s mom was working, so it’s not like it really mattered anyways. And Bucky got the brilliant idea that they should recreate the mattress made out of couch cushions idea.

Steve wasn’t too fond of idea because he knew he was going to have a sore back tomorrow, but when Bucky looked at him like he was now, he knew he couldn’t refuse.

So, here they were, laying out in the living room on the couch cushions watching Evil Dead. It was ridiculous, but a good kind of ridiculous. Steve hadn’t laughed this hard in a long time. He was cuddled up next to Bucky, resting his head on his chest as Bucky ran his fingers over Steve’s side.

“So, Nat wants to have a movie night Saturday.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, since we have an away game Friday, she thought it would be nice for all four of us to hang out. Well, five. I’m pretty sure Clint is going to show up. Sometimes I wonder if he ever leaves Nat’s house. He’s over there more than me and Sam combined.” Steve laughed at that. He remembered one night Sam complaining how Clint is always around so he can’t really have any alone time with Nat.

“That sounds fine. I don’t know where Natasha lives though.”

“I’ll send you the address, well, I guess I can give you a ride there.” Bucky looked over and smiled and Steve just shoved him a bit.

“Jerk. I’m sure I can take a bus there or something. I don’t always need a ride.”

“But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t offer to give my fella a ride every once in a while?” Steve just looked at him, giving him an ‘are you serious’ look. Bucky just responded by giving him the sad puppy dog eyes and Steve just laughed, shoving him a bit.

But Bucky was prepared for it because he grabbed Steve by the arms and pulled him with him. Steve landed on top of Bucky with a gasp as Bucky just laughed.

“Bucky…” Steve pulled himself up as Bucky just smirked at him.

“What? I thought you liked being on me.” Steve just raised an eyebrow. “Come on.” Steve didn’t reply when Bucky pulled him back to him and on his lap.

“Are you sure you are comfortable with all of this?”

“Steve…” Steve knew he sounded like a broken record, but he wanted to make sure. He would hate to do something that Bucky was not comfortable with. He didn’t think he could handle that.

“Bucky.”

“This all just feels right. Yeah I’m nervous as fuck, but god it feels so normal. I can’t really explain it.” Steve smiled and captured Bucky’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“As long as you are okay with it…” Steve pushed Bucky back down before he straddled his lap. Bucky smirked up at him as he pulled Steve in for another kiss.

* * *

“Steve, can I have a moment?” Steve looked up as everyone started leaving the room. Miss Carter was sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork. Steve packed all his things up and slowly made his way over to her desk. He glanced over at the doorway and found Bucky waiting for him, like he did every day. Steve gave him a small smile before he put his attention to Miss Carter.

“Yes m’am.” She smiled and looked up at him.

“Please, have a seat, Steve.” He nodded and grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. He didn’t really know what this could be about, but if he could make a guess, he was sure he could narrow it down. “Did you get the emails I sent you?”

“I did. I just, really haven’t had the time to look through them.”

“Mmhhmmm, that’s what I thought.” She grabbed a folder and handed it to him. “I printed off all the information I sent you and the applications and everything. I even asked Phil to tell me what schools you were interested in and I printed off those applications as well. Now, Steve.” She reached out rested her hand on his. “I am, by no means, forcing you to do this. I just want you to look at the information. You can go through it with your mom, alright? But just look at it, read through it and see what is the best fit for you.” He looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

“I’ll read through it, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” She looked passed him and saw Bucky standing there. “I see the rumors were true.”

“What rumors?” Steve asked, standing up. “About you and James. I for one am really happy for you Steve.”

“Thank you.” He grabbed the folder and started walking away. “Have a good day Miss Carter!” He smiled at Bucky as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they made their way to Study Hall.

“What did she want?”

“Oh, she gave me some scholarship stuff and applications to look through. I guess I can go through them tonight with my mom while you have your game.”

“Awesome! That’s really great Steve. Keep me updated about the ones you apply to and everything.” Steve just nodded, knowing full well that he wouldn’t really have a choice in the matter. Bucky would remind him until the day he left for college (if he even decided to go).

When they got to Study Hall, Sam and Clint were already deep in a conversation about the benefits of being able to fly while Natasha was hard at work on something that was most definitely for school. Bucky sat down next to her before leaning over and whispering something to her in Russian. Steve just smiled as he pulled out his sketches for his project.

He hadn’t had much time to work on them lately, and Mr. Coulson was getting a little inpatient with him. But he pretty much had everyone who he was including in it down. He knew their design and everything. He just needed to work on the storyline a little bit. That’s where he was hung up at. He had all these ideas; he just couldn’t narrow it down.

“So. Saturday. My house. Bring your own snacks and whatnot.” Natasha said out of the blue. Steve looked up and nodded. Sam must have said something because now Natasha was over talking with him about something that Steve didn’t really care about. Bucky leaned in close to him, his hand running down along his thigh. Steve’s grip tightened a bit on his pencil. He wanted to glare at Bucky for the little chuckle he heard come from him.

“How’s it going?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. And Bucky may be new with this guy/guy relationship but god, he sure didn’t show it. It was like he knew everything that Steve liked and really, if he kept doing that, things would get kind of awkward.

“Good.” Steve whispered as he looked over at him. “Just, you know, sketching.” He had gotten a new idea about Bucky’s character and decided to go with it.

“Who is that?” Bucky asked, pointing down at the sketch.

“It’s your character.” Bucky squinted a bit, leaning forward and grabbing the paper.

“Now, this is pretty badass, but I thought my character looked different. Wasn’t he in World War 2 or something? Right?”

“Oh, he is. This is just something else. I got a different idea so I am going to go with it. To see if something clicks, y’know?”

“Oh. I see.” Steve just smiled.

“Do you like the arm? I think that is my favorite part.”

“It is pretty awesome. And that star matches the one on your character’s costume.” Steve smiled.

“Of course.”

“So, what’s the name?”

“Huh?”

“My character’s name. You get Captain America. What do I get?” Steve smiled. He hadn’t really thought of that.

“I dunno. Haven’t really thought of that yet. This is still a concept. I might not have enough time to do it.”

“Ah, well, I’ll try and think of something for you. Oh, by the way.” Bucky said as he leaned closer to him. “I’ll try and call or text you on the way back from the game, give you all the lovely details I know you will want to hear.” Steve just rolled his eyes as Bucky laughed. “But, I’m still giving you a ride to Nat’s.”

“Bucky…”

“Nope. It’s been decided.”

“You’re impossible.”

“But that’s what you like about me.” Steve pulled himself away from him, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, keep tellin’ yourself that.”

“Punk.” Bucky replied with a laugh. Steve just laughed as he went back to his sketch.

* * *

Steve walked into his house tired and worn out. He had missed the bus because Bucky had insisted he stay for a proper send off. He was acting like he was leaving for war or something. But Steve humored him. If that’s what Bucky wanted, then Steve wouldn’t deny him that. Besides, Steve enjoyed spending as much time with Bucky as he could, even if it was for the stupidest reasons.

“Mom?” He asked, setting his bag down on the couch. “Mom?” She should be home by now. He walked into the kitchen but she wasn’t there either. In fact, it looked like no one had been there since he left for school that morning. “Mom!” Steve asked, started to get a little bit worried. He made his way up the stairs. He stopped when he heard a cough. He ran up the stairs and went to her room.

“Steve.” He saw his mom lying in her bed and she looked awful. She was coughing as bad as Steve did when he got sick. His mom never got sick. Ever.

“Mom!” Steve shouted and ran over to her. He knelt down by her bedside and grabbed her hand. “Mom, what’s wrong?” She let out a small cough before smiling at him.

“Oh Steve. No need to worry. Just a simple cough.” He smiled before reaching up to touch her face. His frown deepened.

“Mom, you’re burning up. What else is wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a fever and the cough.”

“Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Not really hungry.” Steve let out a small sigh as he ran his hand over her face.

“Mom… You need to eat something.”

“’m not hungry, I already told you that. Don’t waste your time on me. I will just sleep and feel better in the morning.” Steve shook his head.

“I’m gonna stay right here for tonight.”

“Sweetie, you don’t have to ruin your plans for me.”

“Didn’t have any. Bucky has an away game. Although, we are doing something tomorrow night, but I will make sure I take care of you before I leave…”

“You don’t need to. Don’t want you to catch it.” Steve laughed at that.

“Mom, come on. You have taken care of me all my life. It’s the least I can do.” She just gave him a small smile before she reached up and ran her fingers over his face.

“My wonderful son.” Steve smiled and reached forward and pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Love you mom.” Steve gave her one last smile before he left the room to get something together for his mom to eat.

As he was waiting for the soup to warm up, he pulled out the folder Miss Carter gave him and looked through what she had given him. He was supposed to go over this with his mom, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen tonight since she was sick.

It would just have to wait for another time.

He put the folder away and scooped out some soup into a bowl and poured a glass of water and made his way upstairs. His mom was still in the same spot when he walked in. She just smiled and sat up as he set the bowl in front of her and the glass on the night stand.

“Thank you sweetie.” Steve just smiled at her before he crawled in next to her. “Honey…”

“Mom, I’m sitting here with you, so don’t even try and argue.” She just nodded as she started sipping at her soup. Steve just grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels to see what was on.

To his surprise, there was absolutely nothing on. He threw the remote to the edge of the bed before jumping off and running to his room. Well, walking fast. He couldn’t really run that well. He came back holding his Fred Astaire movie collection.

If there was one thing to make him or his mom better it was Fred Astaire.

“Which one do you want to watch?” He asked. His mom just smiled as she set the soup aside.

“You pick.” Steve nodded as he looked down at his collection.

“How about The Gay Divorcee?” His mom just smiled before coughing again. Steve turned around the put the movie in before he crawled back in with his mom. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before he turned his attention to the movie.

* * *

They had made it through three movies before Steve got a text from Bucky. He had completely forgotten that Bucky told him he would talk with him after the game.

_Won the game! Wish I could come n’ celebrate with you ;)_

_Congrats! And really Bucky?_ Steve replied with a smile.

“Who’s texting you Mr. Smiley Pants?” His mom said with a smile, knocking her shoulder against his.

“Bucky. They won their game tonight.” Steve looked over at her and his mom was just smirking at him. “What?”

“You really are smitten with this boy aren’t you?”

“Smitten? Who uses that kind of language mom?”

“I do. But you really like him.”

“I do, but I wouldn’t say I’m smitten. That just seems weird.” Steve smiled again when his phone vibrated in his hand.

_Can’t help it. Especially when it involves you._

_You’re so full of shit._ Steve hopped off the bed to put in another movie. As he switched them out, he glanced behind to see his mom coughing again.

“Steve, maybe we should call it a night.” She said quietly.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Just tired.” Steve nodded, turning off the TV before he grabbed his phone. He walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down by his mom again.

“Goodnight mom. If you need anything, just call for me, alright?”

“I will. Goodnight sweetie.” He pressed a small kiss to her forehead before he picked up her abandoned bowl of soup and made his way downstairs. She had barely eaten any of it, but he knew it was just because she was sick and probably not hungry.

_How was your night, you little punk?_ Steve rinsed out the bowl before he made his way up to his room. When he was all settled in, he texted Bucky back.

_Alright. My mom is sick so we watched some Fred Astaire movies._

_Oh, sorry to hear that. What’s wrong with her?_

_Just a cough and a fever. She probably caught something at the hospital. Hopefully she will be better by tomorrow._

_Do you want to go out tomorrow still? It’s ok if you don’t want to._

_No. It’s fine. Just tired. I will be ready by tomorrow. Don’t worry._

_Ok. Well, I’ll let you get some sleep. Goodnight. :)_

_Night Buck._ Steve plugged in his phone to let it charge before he curled himself up in his little bed cocoon. Not that it really mattered; he would still get cold even if he was wearing a hundred layers under the covers.

* * *

The next morning Steve woke up early, like he always did. He checked his phone and found a random picture that Bucky sent to him last night of him with Sam, probably on the bus ride home. Steve just smiled down at it before he made his way to his mom’s room.

He knocked lightly before walking in. She was still asleep, which was surprising, but that meant that she was still sick, so Steve decided to let her rest.

He spent most of the morning working on homework and doing his assigned chores for the weekend, which just meant that he straightened up the house a bit and cleaned his room.

By the time lunch came, his mom still wasn’t up yet. He wanted to spend some time with her today since Bucky was coming over around dinner time. Bucky said he never really got to take Steve out on a real date, so he was planning on buying him supper or something before they went to Nat’s house.

Steve pulled out the folder Miss Carter gave him and slowly started reading through that. It was actually very enlightening. He hadn’t known anything about scholarships or applying for college. But this one application was pretty simple. Just fill out a few simple questions and all your basic information and send them a few copies from your portfolio and that was it.

He could handle that.

Miss Carter even left him a note that says to apply first and then deal with the scholarships and loans later. But he could do that. It sounded simple enough.

He spent the rest of the afternoon filling out applications and going through some of his old works from art class to see what he should send in. He even sent an email to Mr. Coulson to ask for his opinion.

When Steve was done, he realized that he hadn’t eaten yet and that his mom was still asleep. He quickly made himself and his mom a sandwich before he headed upstairs. When he walked into his mom’s room, he saw movement, so he knew that she was sort of awake.

“Mom?”

“Steve?” He heard her whisper. He set the plate down before kneeling next to her.

“Mom, you need to get up and eat something.”

“’m not hungry Steve. I’m so tired.”

“I know. But it will make you feel better, I promise.” She gave him a small smile before she pulled herself up. Steve gave her a small smile in return before he handed her the sandwich he made for her. He grabbed his sandwich and crawled in with her.

“What have you been doing all morning?” She asked, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

“Cleaning, homework. Oh, I filled out some college applications too.”

“Did you?” She responded, her smile growing.

“Yeah. Miss Carter sent me home with some so I filled them out. When you feel better, we can go through them.”

“Alright.” She reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Her hands were warm and he was sure she was still running a fever. “What time is Bucky coming over?”

“Um, this evening. He is taking me out for dinner or something.”

“That sounds wonderful. Have fun alright?”

“I will.” He replied softly, resting his head on her shoulder. Steve tried not to worry so much, but his mom never got sick. So seeing her like this was just odd and discomforting. If she didn’t get better within a few days, Steve was taking her to hospital.

* * *

Bucky came right at five and ended up taking him to this little diner in the middle of town. Steve had never been to it before, but he had seen it on his commute to school. It was set up like something from the 40s or 50s. It was nice and not very packed, which was nice. Bucky had picked it because he thought it looked cool and that they had a picture of Fred Astaire hanging on the wall.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh because it seemed out of place, but he would take it. Bucky tried. He got points for that. They didn’t really talk about much. Bucky told them about the game and how he almost injured his left arm and Steve just glared at him and told him that he needed to be more careful. He didn’t need Bucky getting hurt over something as stupid as football.

Steve told him about filling out the applications and Bucky just beamed at him. It was weird how happy Bucky was for him when Steve didn’t really know much about Bucky’s future plans, they hadn’t really had the chance to talk much about it.

Someday, maybe when Steve gets a response from the schools, they would have a talk about it. But Steve wouldn’t push the issue.

After dinner, Bucky drove them over to Natasha’s. And really, Steve should have known that she lived by Bucky’s (how could he have forgotten they were childhood friends as well.) Natasha came from a rich family too. Her father was a banker or something like that. He didn’t really remember and didn’t find it that important. Her family had money, that’s all that mattered. When they pulled up, Steve was just quiet.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked before he reached over and ran his hand over Steve’s thigh.

“Yeah, just, it’s weird you know. Being in a house this big.” Steve would never be used to that. He liked his tiny house. He wasn’t fond of big houses, like Tony’s. And he knew Nat’s would feel the exact same way.

“Well, remind me to never bring you over to mine.”

“Oh Buck,” Steve responded with a laugh. “I do want to see your house too. I don’t hate big houses, it’s just different than what I am used to. I want to see your mom again. It’s been so long. Do you think she will remember me?”

“Of course she does. And you will get to come over…sometime.” Bucky turned off the truck before hopping out. Steve opened the door slowly before he got out. Bucky was right next to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to the door.

Bucky didn’t even knock. He just walked in the front door and walked right into the living room.

“Hey losers!” Bucky shouted as he pulled Steve in behind him. Steve looked over and saw Natasha, Clint and Sam all lounging on a monster sized couch. Natasha was cuddling up with Sam while Clint was on the far side of the couch. There was a giant bowl of popcorn sitting in between them with candy bags thrown all about.

“Hey you two!” Natasha said with a smile as Bucky crashed down next to her. Nat immediately set her legs on top of his lap as Steve sat down awkwardly next to him. He loved hanging out with Nat and Clint and Sam, but it was usually at school. Outside of school, it just seemed weird.

“So, what are we watching?” Nat just smiled as she pulled out a DVD. “Dirty Dancing? Really Nat?”

“It’s a classic.”

“I’ve never seen it.” Steve whispered. Everyone turned and looked at him. If he felt out of place before, well now he felt it even more.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked, looking the most surprised. “What movies do you watch, man?” Steve just shrugged.

“You know what movies I watch.”

“It’s alright.” Bucky replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “It involves dancing, you will like it for sure.” Steve just smiled as Natasha put the movie in.

And Steve really did enjoy it, well what he saw of it. It was kind of distracting with Sam and Clint giving a little commentary throughout the whole thing. And then Bucky started singing Hungry Eyes to Steve and well, Steve may not have really paid attention after that.

He was maybe a little bit too turned on to really concentrate.

But, from what he saw, he did enjoy it. He made a mental note to watch it again sometime when he was alone.

When the movie was over, they spent the rest of the time talking and snacking on all the leftover popcorn and candy. Natasha talked about her weekend and how her parents were gone for some important conference or something. Sam retold some stories from the game yesterday and how Bucky almost got himself injured. Then Clint and Bucky brought up one time they all stayed over and almost blew up the house because Clint decided he wanted to be a scientist.

Steve just smiled. It was nice to hear all these stories. It was beautiful to see Bucky so animated and laughing and smiling. But he couldn’t help but feel very out of place again. This was their memories. Sam didn’t really care that much, he could tell, but Steve, Steve could have had these kinds of memories with Bucky.

But he didn’t.

He never really had much of a childhood. He had no friends. He spent all his free time drawing and reading and spending time with his mom. Only in high school did he make friends with Sam, and even then, they didn’t do much.

Bucky was in the middle of telling an embarrassing story about Natasha when Steve excused himself from the room. He didn’t really know his way around the house yet, but he was able to find the front door.

The cool air felt wonderful against his skin as he sat down on the front porch. He closed his eyes as he let his mind filter out. He hated that he over thought all of this. But he couldn’t help it. His mother would probably yell at him if she saw him out here. He needed to be stronger than this. He was better than these stupid thoughts.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out there but he jumped when the door opened.

“Hey man, was wondering where you went off to.” Steve smiled when he heard Sam’s voice.

“Just needed some air.”

“Yeah.” Sam sat down next to him. “So, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong Sam…”

“Bullshit. Just spill it. It will make you feel better.” Steve let out a small sigh. He hated how Sam was able to read him so well sometimes. Steve was silent for a bit, trying to form the right words without sounding like a complete ass.

“I just. I just feel like I don’t fit in here.” He looked over at Sam, but Sam just nodded, urging him to continue. “Just, Bucky and Natasha have so much history. And then you add Clint in there, and just, I feel like I can’t compete.”

“This isn’t a competition, Steve.”

“I’ve got nothing to contribute in there, Sam. I never did stupid things like that. The only thing I can talk about is how many alleyways I have been beaten up in. Or how many times I’ve been in the hospital. Nothing interesting there.”

“I know how you feel. Believe me, sometimes I get upset with how close Nat is with Clint and hell, even Bucky. And I just sit there like some idiot with nothing to say. But Nat is dating me. She sees something in me that she likes and wants me around. So that always puts me in better spirits. Same goes for you and Bucky. I’ve seen you two together and it is like you two are in your own little world. It’s amazing to see. But what else is bugging you?” Steve was quiet for a bit, taking in everything Sam had said.

He was right. Bucky had chose him, just like Natasha chose Sam. But still. Now that he and Bucky are in the dating mode, the possibility of friendship seems like it’s off the table.

“I just can’t help but feel a little bit envious. What Bucky and Nat have, he and I could have had. I mean, I don’t know for sure, but there was that chance. If he hadn’t have moved, where would we all be? We could have been in there right now telling funny jokes and everything and just.” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to him in a side hug.

“I know. But, you can’t look at that Steve. What’s done is done. You can’t change the past, no matter how much you want to. You are with Bucky now. Sure you didn’t get to create all those ridiculous memories growing up like he and Nat have, but you have him now. Isn’t that enough?”

“It is. I don’t know. This is all so stupid and I am acting like a child. It’s ridiculous.”

“Steve, it is alright to have these doubts. Just, don’t dwell on them. Find what makes you happy and go with it. Does Bucky make you happy?”

“You know he does.”

“Then you hang on to him for dear life. He cares a lot about you. And I know you care about him. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Thanks Sam.” Steve replied with a smile.

“That’s what I’m here for. Now, let’s go inside before they start to get suspicious.” Steve just laughed as he stood up and walked back inside.

When they walked back in, Bucky turned and smiled at him, that same smile that made Steve weak at the knees. It was that smile that makes Steve wonder why he ever had any doubts to begin with. He wanted that smile to be directed at him always.

Steve walked over and sat down next to him, cuddling up to Bucky’s side. He would not let his doubts get to him again. Because as long as Bucky kept looking at him like that, nothing bad could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read. And let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, just a side note, I am leaving for Scotland on Saturday and will be gone for two weeks, so there will be no update until after I get back. Thanks for sticking with me through this and I will update when I get back! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! And while I was gone I got the chance to map out a couple more chapters, so hopefully I will be able to get those out soon.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read,left kudos, subscribed and left a comment on this story. It means so much to me and I love hearing from all of you guys!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And like always, I don't own anything except for the mistakes, which knowing me, there are quite a bit, so, sorry about that.

“Bucky!” Steve gasped as Bucky bit down on his earlobe. Bucky let out a little chuckle as his lips moved lower, planting small kisses along Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, running his fingers through the small hairs on Bucky’s neck.

Steve was sitting on Bucky’s lap in Bucky’s truck in Steve’s driveway. They had the seat pushed back as far as they could. It had been at least ten minutes since they had gotten there. And really, if Steve would have known that this is where the night would end up, he would have mentioned something about it a lot earlier.

They had been in study hall and Steve had joked about the fact that Bucky hadn’t even taken him out on a proper date yet. Steve had meant it to be funny, but Bucky seemed quite upset over that.

So Bucky had insisted on taking Steve out for dinner for their proper date. And, well, Steve had been expecting some big fancy restaurant, considering how upset Bucky was, but Bucky ended up picking this crappy dinner on the other side of town.

Steve almost refused to go inside but Bucky had just smiled and Steve couldn’t ever say no to that.

The dinner actually ended up being really nice. The diner had some amazing food and they were the only ones there so it was nice to have the place to themselves. There was a jukebox and Bucky used every quarter he had on it and even managed to talk Steve out of all his quarters. Steve enjoyed seeing this carefree side of Bucky. It made Steve feel special, knowing that Bucky was only like this with him.

After dinner, Bucky drove him home and well, Steve had meant to just give him a goodbye kiss, like he always did, but of course, that didn’t really last long and well, here they were.

Steve knew his mother wouldn’t question anything. She was still getting over being sick. Sure it had been a month since she was really sick, but she still had these coughing fits. And Steve noticed that she looked like she had lost some weight. But she was smiling again and going to work, and that was something.

He was worried, but, his mother was a nurse. She would surly talk with her employees if something was wrong. He knew she would. But he still kept an eye on her. Just to be sure.

Steve let out another gasp as Bucky nipped at Steve’s neck. This was something that Bucky liked. He had this obsession with Steve’s neck and there were plenty of times that Steve had to sneak into his mom’s room and steal some of her make-up to hide the hickey’s Bucky had left on him. Steve had told Bucky to not do that, especially when they had school the next day, but Bucky never listened. And after a while, Steve didn’t mind so much anyways.

Bucky just found it hilarious when Steve would always move Bucky to his neck first. Steve got his payback though. He knew what Bucky liked as well and could use that. Steve moved his fingers up through Bucky’s hair. He grabbed a handful and yanked. He smirked at the groan that escaped Bucky’s lips.

Steve loved being in control when they did this. Usually Bucky initiated things, but it didn’t take long for Steve to take control. And Bucky didn’t really seem to mind either. But Steve always let Bucky initiate, so Steve knew he was okay with everything.

Steve rolled his hips a bit, testing the waters and enjoying the groan that Bucky let out. He pulled away and looked down at Bucky. Bucky’s eyes were dark and full of desire. Steve knew his eyes looked the same.

But they haven’t really gone this far. Make-outs were all that they have done and Steve didn’t want to push the limits. He wanted to take things slow.

Steve just smiled as he rested his head against Bucky’s.

“I should probably go inside.” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded, but leaned in to kiss him again. Steve smiled into the kiss and gave in for a few minutes before he pulled away again. “My mom…” Bucky nodded, leaning back this time, putting some distance between them.

“How is she doing?” Steve leaned back against the steering wheel, careful not to hit the horn. Bucky hadn’t really stayed over much lately while Steve’s mom was sick, but he always asked about her.

“She’s good. She still isn’t 100% herself, but at least she is going back to work.” Bucky nodded. Steve just smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips before hopping off his lap. He knew his hand accidentally brushed against Bucky’s crotch by the groan that escaped Bucky’s lips. Steve couldn’t help the smile that appeared.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Rogers.”

“Oh am I?” Steve pulled his jacket back on as he smiled back at Bucky. “And why is that?”

“You get me all worked up and then leave me hanging.” Steve let out a little laugh before scooting back over closer to him.

“I was just kissing you goodnight. You’re the one that pulled me to your lap. I had no intention of getting you worked up tonight.” Steve leaned up so that he was inches away from Bucky.

“You’re just so irresistible. I can’t help it.” Steve smiled.

“Good night Bucky.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s in a gentle kiss, just like before. Bucky pulled away with a smile.

“You’re doin’ it again.” Steve just smiled as he scooted away and hopped out of the truck.

“I’ll see you at school.” Steve was about to the front door when he heard Bucky get out of his truck. Steve smiled and turned around. Bucky was walking up to him. “Yes?” Steve asked with a smile.

“You still comin’ to Stark’s party, right?” Steve really didn’t want to go to Tony’s big Halloween party. It was all anyone was talking about nowadays and Steve was tired of it.

But Sam, Natasha and Clint were going, and Bucky wanted to go as well. Steve didn’t want to deal with all the costumes and everything. Apparently you had to be in costume to even enter the house. And that was just getting to be too much work for something Steve could care less about. But he had a costume. Natasha had made sure of that.

“Yeah. I am.” Bucky smiled.

“Good.” Bucky stepped up and pulled Steve to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I have an end of football season banquet thing or something, so I will be at that, but then I will be at the party, so I will meet you there.” Steve nodded.

“Alright. I’ll probably end up going with Natasha and Clint again.” Bucky smiled and bent down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Good.” Steve just smiled up at him. Steve will never get over how he got someone like Bucky. Steve was about to say something when he saw that Bucky was looking at him weirdly.

“What?”

“You don’t have your piercing in.”

“Oh. I guess I forgot.” Steve replied with a laugh. Bucky just smiled.

“Goodnight, you little punk.” Bucky kissed him again quickly before walking back to his truck. He turned to Steve and gave him a small salute before getting into his truck. Steve just smiled and watched him go before he made his way back into the house.

The house was dark and he didn’t really hear anything so most likely his mom was already asleep. Sleeping was all she really did anymore, it seemed. She would go to work and then come home and sleep. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t want to disturb her or anything so he would wait and talk with her tomorrow.

He slowly made his way to his room before he crashed down on his bed. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. But he had been staying up late working on his senior project and nights when he wasn’t doing that, he spent staying up late talking with Bucky or being with him.

He rolled over and picked up the framed picture on his nightstand. His mom had taken it a couple weeks ago when Bucky was over. He and Steve were sitting at the kitchen table playing Candyland (It was the only board game Steve had) when his mom came home. He didn’t know what made her take the picture, but she did. And Steve thought it would be just like any other picture, but Bucky had wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him close, nuzzling the side of his face as he smirked at the camera.

Steve loved the picture though. When his mom had it developed he went out and bought a frame for it immediately.

Sure he and Bucky had only been together for a month or so now, but Steve wanted to remember every bit of it. Steve had never felt this way around anyone before. He set the picture down before pulling himself up to get ready for bed.

He needed all the sleep he could get if he was going to have to endure Tony Stark’s party tomorrow.

* * *

Friday went by faster than Steve was expecting. Natasha grabbed Steve first thing that morning and made plans about going to the party. She said she would be by to pick Steve up at nine, so he better be ready to go by then.

Sam and Bucky would arrive together since they had the football banquet and Clint would be tagging along with Natasha.

At least Steve had them to help him get through it. And as long as Bucky didn’t get completely shit-faced, he would make it bearable as well.

The only weird thing about the day was that Bucky was noticeably vacant. Steve had seen him first thing that morning, but he had missed lunch. Bucky didn’t really give him a reason, he just gave him a kiss on the cheek and said he would see him later.

Miss Carter asked him if he had heard anything from any of his schools and Steve promised her that he would let her know if he got accepted or not. He knew it would be any day now that he would hear from the schools.

Of course, things went to shit after that. Steve was walking to Study Hall, looking down at his notebook when someone ran into him.

“Watch it fag.” Steve looked back and saw Rumlow glaring at him. Steve couldn’t keep his mouth shut this time.

“What did you just say?” Steve turned around, giving Rumlow his best glare. Rumlow didn’t seem intimidated at all as he sauntered up to Steve, giving him a little shove.

“What are you going to do about it smartass? Don’t have your boyfriend here to save ya.” Steve’s fist tightened around his notebook.

“What do you have against me anyhow? I haven’t done anything to you.” Brock of course didn’t answer the question, but changed the subject, like always.

“You do know that Bucky is just shittin’ with you, right?” Steve’s face fell for a second before he stopped it. He knew that Rumlow was just trying to get a rise out him and he was not going to fall for it. So he remained quiet. But that seemed to make Rumlow happy as well. “What? No comeback to that?” Steve let out an exasperated sigh.

“What are you talking about Brock?”

“Bucky. What he has with you isn’t a real. It’s all just an act.”

“Do you really have no life that you just go about making lies about something that doesn’t even concern you?”

“Hey now Rogers, I’m just trying to help. Bucky is only doing this for the money.” Steve really needed to back away and leave, but he knew that Brock would just follow him. There was no escaping him.

“Seriously Brock, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Bucky and some guys from the football team made a bet. Just to see how far he could get with you. As a joke. Everyone knows you are the only openly queer guy in the school and that you have had your eyes on Bucky for a while now.” That was the stupidest thing Steve had ever heard. It sounded like something from some horrible chick flick.

But there was some part of Steve that believed it. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it. Rumlow smiled at him, he knew what Steve was thinking.

“How much?” Steve asked.

“Depends on what he does with ya.” Rumlow replied with a smirk. Steve pushed all of those thoughts down.

“You are so full of shit.” Rumlow’s smirk fell.

“Am I? Just think about. Bucky had no interest in you before, and I mean, really, why would he. He had no idea that you existed until about a month ago. The only reason he really agreed to the bet was because you at least look a little feminine.” Steve saw red then.

He dropped his notebook and lunged at Brock, tackling him to the ground. He got about one good punch in before he was shoved off. Brock stood up and managed to land a few kicks in before Steve was able to stand up.

“Is that all you got?” Rumlow smirked as he took a step forward.

“Oh you don’t even know.” Brock aimed a punch at Steve’s head, that he was luckily enough to dodge, but he wasn’t prepared for Brock to hit again and he landed a good hit right on his jaw. Steve fell back into the wall as he was hit again.

Brock took a step back when the bell rang. Brock just straightened his clothes up as he looked around, making sure no one saw them.

“Face it Rogers. Bucky wants nothing to do with you. It’s all an act. You might as well just end things now.” And with that said, he turned and walked away. Steve wiped at his nose, thankful that it wasn’t bleeding. But his jaw sure hurt like hell.

He bent down and collected his notebook and made his way to study hall.

Sam took one look at him and just sighed. Steve didn’t really know what to tell him but he was sure Sam already knew.

“Rumlow?” Steve just nodded. He didn’t want to tell them why he got into a fight, mostly because he knew Sam would talk to Bucky about it. And Steve didn’t want that. Bucky would probably already hear about it from Rumlow himself, since he was on the football team too.

Bucky not being there again made him feel a bit uneasy again; all those doubts coming back into his mind. He didn’t want to believe Brock’s words. He knew they were lies. Rumlow was just really trying to ruin his life. Still, Bucky had seemed more distant today than normal. But he had been completely fine last night, so Steve was sure it had something to do with the banquet or something.

Then again Sam was still here.

Natasha just grabbed his hand and smiled at him, telling him silently to not worry about it too much. He knew she was talking about Rumlow, but he used it for Bucky. Bucky wasn’t like that. He was a good person. Everyone knew that.

Steve calmed himself down and worked more on his project. Showing off his character sketches for Nat, Sam and Clint. All of them were very interested in that and it helped keep his mind off of what happened earlier.

* * *

After school, Nat gave Steve a ride home.

Steve’s mom wasn’t home yet and he saw that she wouldn’t be home till very late. Apparently she took a night shift tonight. Steve thought she was working herself too hard. He made a mental note to tell her that tomorrow.

But at least he wouldn’t have to describe how he got into another fight today. He had been doing so well about it too. He didn’t want Pierce to find out, but since it was with Rumlow, he knew the chances of him not finding out were very slim.

Steve ended up doing homework until eight before getting ready for the party. And by then he didn’t even want to go anymore. He had spent most of the time while he was doing his homework thinking about every single bad thing that could happen tonight. He didn’t even want to dress up anymore. He was supposed to go as Robin Hood. Natasha had picked out the costume. She thought it would suit him perfectly. Steve had actually been really excited about it at first.

So, he decided to go with the cliché Clark Kent costume. He grabbed a pair of glasses and slipped them on just as he heard a car horn outside. He took a deep breath and looked himself over one last time.

The bruise on his jaw was showing up and there was no way he would be able to hide it from Bucky, if he didn’t already know about it. Steve grabbed his jacket and made his way down to meet Natasha. He could see her giving him the death glare as he walked over and got into the car.

“What the hell Steve?” Nat asked as she turned around to give him her glare straight on.

“Wasn’t feeling like Robin Hood tonight.” She let out a small sigh and backed out of the driveway. Clint looked back at him and smiled. At least Clint wasn’t questioning his new costume choice. Steve couldn’t really see much of their outfits, so he would check them out when they actually got there.

They pulled up to Stark’s house and Steve was feeling the regret already. Natasha parked the car and got out. Steve slowly got out, taking a deep breath. Natasha walked up to him and Steve got his first real look at her. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown. She looked beautiful, almost like a goddess. And she was glowing. She looked so happy and Steve felt like there wasn’t a word that could describe how beautiful she was.

Clint walked up and Steve didn’t really know what he was supposed to be. He had a bow and some arrows, but that was all Steve got from it. Nat linked her arms with both Steve and Clint as they walked up to the front door.

Natasha didn’t even bother to knock, she just burst right in. Clint gave a little laugh as he stepped in. Steve walked in and didn’t make it two steps before Tony was on them. Seriously, was he just waiting by the door?

Or, well, Tony probably had some special sense that went off when someone poor stepped into his house.

“Hold on there, Rogers. I don’t see a costume.” Steve had to try really hard to not roll his eyes. He studied Tony and saw that he didn’t really look like he was wearing a costume. But as he looked closer, he saw that he had a name tag on that simply read ‘God.’

Of course.

“Clark Kent.” Steve replied, glancing around to see if he could spot Bucky. It was late enough that he was sure that Bucky and Sam had to be here by now. Tony let out a small laugh.

“Ha, that shit ain’t gonna fly with me, Steve-o.” Like he had room to talk.

“Stark.” Natasha said, stepping in front of Steve. Steve couldn’t see her face, but it made Tony back off in seconds. Steve found it really creepy sometimes how fast Natasha could go from being the most beautiful woman in the city to the most dangerous in two seconds flat.

“Fine. Whatever.” Tony mumbled before turning to walk away, most likely to find Pepper or something. Natasha turned and smiled and grabbed Steve’s arm.

“Come, let’s find the boys.” They lost Clint somewhere along the way, but they found Sam. He was talking with Bruce and Peter Parker. Steve understood why Bruce was here, but Peter? He never came to these things. Steve saw now that Nat and Sam were supposed to be some sort of Greek couple. He didn’t really know which one and was too afraid to ask. But they looked adorable and that was all that really mattered.

Steve looked around the room again. Sam had said Bucky was here somewhere. Steve didn’t really say much about it. But he left them to go and search for him. They might as well get this talk out of the way now. Then maybe they could leave early or something.

The only plus side to this was that Steve couldn’t wait to see what Bucky’s costume was. Bucky had wanted their costumes to be secrets. He thought it seemed like a great idea.

Steve made his way through the crowd and stopped when he heard Bucky’s laugh. Steve smiled on instinct and looked for him. Hearing Bucky laugh immediately put Steve at ease. He just needed to find him and maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

It didn’t take long to spot him.

Bucky was standing by a fireplace, beer in hand and laughing. He was dressed in a pin-striped suit and some stupid fedora. It was the clichéd mobster look, but god damn did he look fine. He even had his hair gelled back. Steve had to just stop and stare for a bit.

But Bucky wasn’t alone, of course. Steve had expected Thor or Rhodey, anybody else than who he saw. Of course, Steve didn’t know the girl, but she was short, blonde and had the most obnoxious laugh Steve had ever heard.

Steve saw Bucky lean down and whisper in her ear, causing her to laugh even more. She even made a grab for his arm, and he didn’t shove her off. In fact, if Steve didn’t know better, it looked like Bucky had moved closer.

Now Steve knew he shouldn’t be reading too much into this, Bucky was a flirt. He still flirted with Natasha. That was just his personality. He was very charismatic and anybody would have been drawn in by his charm and persona. But the whole incident with Rumlow was still fresh in his mind that he couldn’t help but the see the worse. He closed his eyes and walked away. He knew Bucky would realize Natasha was here or something and come and find them. It would only be a matter of time. And then they could talk.

He grabbed a beer on the way back and sat down on the couch by himself. He saw that Thor and Jane were there chatting with Bruce and Clint. Hell, even Loki, Thor’s brother was wondering around.

Steve suddenly felt very alone.

He had gone through this before, but now Rumlow’s words were ringing in his ear. Was this just some sick joke? Was everyone in on this but him? Were they all laughing at him?

“Stevie.” Steve looked up and saw Bucky smiling down at him. That same smile that usually made Steve feel better about everything, but now it just made him sick.

“Bucky.” Steve admired him up close and sometimes he really hated how attracted Bucky was. It made being mad at him hard.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Steve felt eyes on him and he knew that Sam and Natasha were watching them. They must be surprised since they think that everything is fine between them. Which, it really should be. Steve was just being an ass. He knew it too, but he was hurting.

“You seemed pre-occupied when I saw you. Didn’t want to interrupt you.” Steve took a sip of beer and looked away. He heard Sam give a little gasp and he could practically hear Natasha’s head whip around, probably to give Bucky her best glare.

But what he wasn’t expecting was what Bucky said next.

“If anyone has the right to be pissed, Steve, it’s me.” Bucky said, taking a step forward. “I heard about your little fight.” Steve turned and looked at him. He couldn’t believe Bucky just said that.

“Brock had it coming, Buck. You didn’t know what he said.”

“Who did he offend this time? Some little girl that you will never see again? Someone who won’t even thank you for standing up for them?” Steve could hear that Bucky was getting to be on the verge of being drunk. It was no use arguing with him now. Steve wouldn’t get through to him. He might as well just wait till he was sober.

“I’m gonna get some air.” Steve whispered as he pulled himself from the couch and made his way outside. He was thankful that no one tried to stop him. But he knew Bucky would follow him. He could feel it and the door opening and closing again only confirmed it.

"What did he say?” Bucky said after a few minutes of silence. Bucky sounded a lot more sober now. He wondered if Natasha threatened him or something before he followed him.

“Do you miss being with girls?” Steve asked, looking down at the ground. He shouldn’t feel this way. They shouldn’t even be having this conversation. Steve should trust Bucky.

“What? Steve? What does that have to do anything?”

“It’s just a simple question.”

“I don’t know. Women were always nice, y’know? They are all I ever have really known.” Steve jumped a bit when Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist. “But I’m with you Steve. I chose to be with you, alright?” Steve nodded against him. “So, what did Brock say to you that caused you to start up a fight?”

“Oh, it was nothing. He was treating some freshman like crap, y’know? The usual.” Bucky just nodded. Steve felt bad for lying, but he didn’t want to bring Bucky into this. If Steve told Bucky then Bucky would get pissed and he would go after Rumlow and Steve couldn’t let him do that.

Bucky, from what Steve has heard, has a lot going for him after graduation. Steve wouldn’t want that to be jeopardized because of him.

“So, who are you supposed to be?”

“Clark Kent.” Steve said as he turned around. Steve almost laughed at the face he made.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ with me. Clark Kent is the cliché of all clichés.” Steve just shrugged.

“I wasn’t really feelin’ it tonight. Besides, if you want to talk about clichés, then look at your choice, Mr. Mobster.” Bucky just laughed, pulling him close.

“I thought you would think I looked sexy in it, you know?”

“Oh, you look good, then again, you always do, but seriously? A mobster? That is super lame.”

“Well, what were you going to be? Nat said she got you an amazing costume and I refuse to believe it was this shit.”

“Robin Hood. She thought it seemed fitting.” Bucky’s face dropped.

“You mean, you could have been walking around looking like Errol Flynn and you chose Clark Kent. I might have had a wonderful surprise for you tonight but you done threw that out the window.” Bucky replied, letting go of him and walking back towards the house. Steve’s face fell.

A surprise?

“What? Buck, come on.” Steve replied, walking after him. Bucky just smirked at him before turning around to grab his hand.

“Fine, but only because you look so damn cute in those glasses.”

* * *

Steve was having a hard time breathing correctly. Bucky just smirked up at from as he licked his lips before doing up the zipper on Steve’s pants.

When Bucky had said he had a surprise for him, Steve had so not been expecting this. Steve should have stopped him. It was still early in their relationship and Bucky had been drinking. What if he didn’t really want to do this?

But the sight of Bucky on his knees was too much and even Steve Rogers couldn’t refuse him.

“Feel better?” Bucky leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve’s in a quick kiss before plopping down next to him on the bed.

“Yeah. I feel fuckin’ fantastic. What about you?” Steve asked, rolling over to face him. Steve’s orgasm had killed his brain that he forgot about Bucky getting off. “Do you need…?” Bucky just smiled.

“I’m good.” Bucky responded as he pulled Steve in for another kiss. Steve pulled away after a few minutes and smiled.

“So, not to ruin the mood or anything, but…” Bucky let out a small groan. “You never have told me how your friends have reacted to us being together. Rumlow is an ass still, but you have other friends too and well…”

“It doesn’t really matter what they think.” He was going to brush this off again. Steve really needed to stop asking and just trust Bucky on this.

“It does to me.” Steve sat up a bit. “Bucky, if they aren’t treating you right…”

“They treat me like they would normally. Rumlow doesn’t count ‘cause he wasn’t my friend to begin with anyways. My only real friends are you, Natasha, Clint and Sam. Their opinions are the only ones I care about.” Steve nodded, running his fingers through Bucky’s messed up hair.

“Whatever you say, jerk.” Steve whispered.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it, alright? I’m happy. I could care less about what anybody else thinks.” Steve nodded.

“As long as you’re happy.” Bucky smiled and pulled him over to him, pulling him into another kiss.

“By the way, can I crash with you tonight?” Steve laughed into another kiss.

* * *

Steve smiled as Bucky waved at him like the idiot he was as he drove away. Steve just waved back as he walked out to the mailbox. Bucky had passed out once he hit the mattress last night. Steve just laughed and cuddled in next to him. He knew his mom would talk with him today about it and everything. She seemed to always know when Bucky was over, even if she was asleep when they got there.

But he didn’t really care. Not that she did either, she just liked to know when they were going to have guests over and everything.

He walked over and opened the mailbox, pulling out what little mail came on Saturday. As he walked back into the house, he flipped through everything to see if anything was for him. Usually he didn’t get any mail, so he never really got his hopes up.

He stopped when he found a rather large envelope with his name on it. He stopped walking and he was positive he almost stopped breathing.

He walked into the house and set everything down before he fell onto a chair. He took a deep breath before he slowly opened up the envelope. He pulled out the first paper and slowly started to read.

_Dear Steven Rogers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted…._

Steve stopped reading. Did he read that right?

_You have been accepted._

Steve couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his face before he leapt up from the chair, running upstairs. He didn’t really care about what the rest of the letter said. The only thing that mattered to him was that he was going to college.

“Mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I cannot write porn to save my life, so that's why you get what get in this. So.....
> 
> Anywho, I know this chapter was sort of all over the place, but it needed to be that way because of what happens in the next couple of chapters, of which I am really sorry because it's not going to be happy. :(
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Love you all! <333


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I just wanted to thank all of you guys who have read,commented,left kudos or subscribed to this story. It makes me so happy to know that you guys like it and just, yeah. Love you all.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And I guess, I'm gonna apologize now for what is gonna happen in this chapter and the next one.

“Oh Steve, this is wonderful.” Steve’s mom gave him a big smile as she pulled him closer to her on the bed. “I can’t believe that my baby is going to college.” Steve just grinned as he stared down at the letter.

“I can’t believe it either.” Steve just stared down at the letters, rereading them over and over again; to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this moment.

“We’ll have to look up some things on financial aid and everything when I am feeling better.”

“How’re you feeling?” Steve turned and looked her over. She looked about the same as she had been the past few weeks. She was pale and she looked tired. Steve knew she slept all the time, but he had a feeling that the sleep she did get wasn’t good.

“Fine. I was up most of the night coughing, not that you would have noticed, since Bucky was over here.” Steve let out small laugh as she turned the conversation around on him.

“Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner. It was a last minute decision.”

“Oh, I don’t really care. Bucky treats you how you deserve to be treated. And he is such a good boy. He can come over any time he wants.” Steve rested his head against her shoulder.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“What’s wrong?” She pulled away from him. “Steve, you don’t sound as happy about this.” She reached over and gripped his chin. “Does this have to do with that bruise on your jaw?”

“No...I mean, yes. Sorta. I don’t know.”

“Steve…”

“Brock Rumlow said some things and it’s stupid, like, I know it is. It was so ridiculous that it couldn’t possibly be true. But it’s been sitting in my mind since then and just. It won’t leave.”

“What did he say?” His mom sounded like she was ready to go and kick someone’s ass. It almost made Steve smile, seeing her like this again. This was the woman he knew as his mom. Not this sick version of her.

“He said that all this stuff with Bucky is just a joke. That it isn’t real.”

“Oh honey, don’t you believe any of his nonsense.” She pulled Steve back towards her, running her fingers through his hair. “This Brock guy is just trying to get to you, alright? I see the way Bucky is with you and that boy is over the moon for you.” Steve nodded against her.

He wanted to believe it. He knows he should believe it. And he will. Bucky wouldn’t lie to him like that. Bucky was a good person.

Steve was just letting his imagination get away from him.

* * *

Steve decided to wait until school to tell everyone about getting accepted. He couldn’t wait to tell Bucky. He had spent the weekend thinking everything over and he had realized that he had been a complete jerk for believing anything that Brock had said.

So Steve made sure that he got to school early that day. Normally Bucky would have given him a ride to school, but he had said that he wouldn’t be able to today. He didn’t really give Steve a reason, and Steve didn’t really ask.

It was school. Steve was bound to run into him sometime.

Steve was all giddy with excitement and had the stupidest smile on his face all morning. He knew he probably looked like an idiot and his thought was confirmed when Sam walked up to him and laughed.

“What happened to you this weekend? Get laid?” Steve just laughed at that.

“No. But Sam, I got accepted in art school!” Sam’s mouth dropped as he pulled Steve to him in what Steve would describe as some manly hug.

“God damn, Steve. I knew you would.” Sam said as she pulled away. “I knew you would. Nat and I were talking about it the other day. You have some amazing talent and those people would’ve had to be idiots to not let you in.” Steve just smiled.

“Thanks Sam, it means a lot to me.” Sam just smiled.

“I still can’t believe it. I mean, I knew you would, once you put in your applications, but now you will definitely go somewhere.” Steve knew he was blushing. He looked down at the floor to try and control himself. He didn’t need to blushing and smiling like an idiot when he went to find Bucky.

“Well, I have to go tell Bucky. You can tell Nat if you want, just, don’t tell Bucky because I want to tell him.”

“Alright man,” Sam gave him one last smile before he was off to find Natasha.

Steve turned around and started heading towards Bucky’s locker. He was almost there when he heard the sound of Bucky laughing. Steve smiled and took another step forward but stopped when he saw where he was.

This was by Pierce’s office.

Bucky walked out of Pierce’s office, with a huge smile on his face, laughing his head off. And he wasn’t alone either. No, Brock Rumlow was walking right next to him, laughing as well. Steve’s heart sunk.

Bucky wasn’t friends with Rumlow. Bucky hated Rumlow. Why would he be laughing with him? And coming from Pierce’s office? Bucky didn’t like Pierce either. What was going on?

Steve didn’t know what to think but he could feel his breathing start to increase. After talking to himself all this weekend about this, it all went down the drain in two seconds. That idea was back and Steve was seeing all sorts of things.

He quickly turned around and went straight to his locker. He grabbed his things and went to go see Mr. Coulson. If one thing could calm him down, it would be his art.

Steve wasn’t really surprised when he found the art room vacant. Mr. Coulson walked out of his office and smiled.

“Steve! What brings you in here so early?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I got my acceptance letter the other day. So, I’m going to art school.” Steve looked down at the floor, trying to keep his nerves under control. It felt so weird telling people this.

“Steve, that is fantastic!” Mr. Coulson walked forward and Steve looked up. He could tell that Mr. Coulson wanted to hug him but he refrained and just shook his hand. It was almost hilarious if it wasn’t so awkward. Seriously, why was Mr. Coulson so awkward around him?

“Thank you.” Steve replied with a smile. “I also, well, I have some more of my project done. If you wanted to check it out…”

“Of course!” Steve just smiled and he pulled out his senior portfolio and started pulling out pages from his comic.

* * *

At lunch, Steve couldn’t really hide how upset he was. He had tried not to think about it. But it just crept up on him. Sam and Nat knew something was up immediately. And it didn’t help that Bucky wasn’t there either. That made it worse. Steve hadn’t talked to him all day, which was odd in itself. Usually Bucky sent him a text or something.

But not today.

“Steve, what’s wrong man?” Sam asked as Steve started picking at his food. He found he wasn’t really that hungry anymore.

“Nothing.” He could feel Natasha giving him a look. He glanced up and saw both her and Sam just looking at him. And Clint was there too, but he wasn’t really paying attention. His focus was completely on this bird book he was reading. “I mean it.” He knew they weren’t going to fall for his lie. Especially Sam. He had seen how happy Steve was that morning.

“Yeah, I’m sure ya did. But you are going to tell us what is wrong. Don’t make me get Natasha to force it out of you.” Sam replied. Steve let out a small sigh before he ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s just, well, I was going to tell Bucky about me getting into art school and everything this morning, ya know? I knew he would be very happy about it because lord knows he has been buggin’ the shit out of me about it since forever.” Sam and Natasha nodded. Steve also noticed that Clint seemed to be paying attention now. “And well, I went to find him. I don’t really know what Bucky was doing today, but I knew he would be here. So, I was heading to his locker when I heard him laugh. And then I saw him. He was walking out of Pierce’s office, laughing his head off, with Rumlow! Of all the people, fuckin’ Brock Rumlow!” Steve leaned back in his seat. He was getting worked up over this all over again and he needed to calm down.

They were still in the cafeteria, after all.

He felt like he was throwing a hissy fit about all of this. But Sam and Nat would understand. Bucky hated Brock, just like Steve. And Bucky seemed to hate Pierce as well. So there was really no reason as to why he would be so happy leaving his office.

No one should be that happy leaving Pierce’s office.

Pierce had pretty much threatened Bucky through Steve if Steve got into any more fights.

And he had gotten into a fight recently. With Rumlow.

It just didn’t make any sense.

“Really? That doesn’t seem like Barnes.” Sam said, looking over at Natasha. Steve looked over at her. She didn’t look as surprised as Sam did, but Steve couldn’t really read her expression. But it felt like she was hiding something.

“Is there something I should know?” Steve asked, aiming the question at Natasha. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

“No. Of course not. I don’t know what is going on with James, but I will talk to him.”

“He hasn’t spoken to me at all today, which is odd for him. Have you guys talked with him?” Sam shook his head no. Natasha and Clint both shook their heads as well. So Bucky was ignoring everyone.

Except Rumlow.

God that just pissed Steve off.

Steve looked around the lunch room, to see if Bucky was there. But he didn’t spot him. If Bucky was just going to ignore him, then Steve could do the same thing. Until Bucky decided to come and talk with him, then Steve would just ignore him as well.

* * *

After school, Steve decided to stay later and work on his project. He didn’t really have anything to do anyways. His mom was supposed to work late that night anyways so she wouldn’t really be missing him.

He made his way down to the art room. When he opened the door, he was met by Sharon Carter. She looked down at him and smiled.

“Hey Steve.”

“Sharon.” Steve replied with a smile. Sharon was a very beautiful girl. There was no denying that. She was also very intelligent and very nice. She always said hi to Steve when she saw him. Must be something in the Carter’s gene pool that makes them be nice to Steve.

“What are you doing down here? School is out, you know?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna spend some time and work on my project.”

“Oh, how nice. Peggy was looking for you. I will send her down here then, if you’re gonna be here a while.” Steve just nodded as he walked passed her. Sharon really was a nice girl. If Steve hadn’t been so preoccupied with Bucky and crushing over him, he probably would have gone for Sharon. He was positive she would say yes if he asked her out. Just because she was that nice. She would give him the chance.

Steve walked in and found his usual spot and set everything up. He had been working for ten minutes when the door opened again.

“I hear some congratulations are in order.” Steve dropped his pencil and looked over. Miss Carter was standing in the doorway, looking at some of the art pieces that were hung on the wall. Steve couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“I was going to tell you tomorrow, when I had your class.” She looked over at him and smiled before walking towards him. She was in a beautiful red dress today and looked absolutely stunning.

“It is quite alright, Steve. I am just so happy for you.” She finally made it to him and put her hand on top of his. “You are going to accomplish so much there and I can’t wait to see how far you go in this world.” Steve just smiled. She pulled her hand away and glanced over his shoulder. “Phil has been telling a lot about your project. Can you show me what you have so far?”

“Sure.” Steve pulled out some of his pages and even some illustrations of her character. He was sure she would like to see that. Miss Carter just smiled as she sat down next to him.

“Oh Steve, these are just wonderful.” Steve just smiled as he continued showing her what he had. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Stevie?” Steve turned around and saw Bucky standing in the doorway. He looked different. Well, he looked like he did that one day he saw Steve and Miss Carter talking in her classroom.

“Buck?” Steve looked at him and saw that he looked a bit nervous. Steve kept his voice calm and his face neutral. He was still mad at Bucky.

“Sharon told me you were down here.”

“I’m busy right now Bucky.” Steve replied, turning away from him. He could see that Miss Carter seemed a bit tense.

“Can I come over tonight?” Steve just shrugged. He knew he was being harsh, but he needed Bucky to understand that he was mad and that he couldn’t keep doing this to him. He didn’t hear Bucky leave, but he knew he must have when Miss Carter turned to him.

“Steve.”

“It’s nothing.” Steve responded with a lie. Steve didn’t know why he was lying so much today. It was obvious he wasn’t any good as it.

“If there is something wrong, you need to talk with him.”

“I will. In time. Don’t worry.” He gave her another smile but he could tell he wasn’t fooling her.

* * *

After Steve had gotten something to eat, he slowly made his way up to his room. His mom would be home soon, so he wanted to make sure he was out of her way so she could do what she wanted and get some sleep.

He really needed to take her to a doctor or something because there was something wrong. But his mom was just as stubborn as he was and wouldn’t go on her own.

He opened the door to his room and about had a heart attack. Bucky was lying down on his bed facedown. He wasn’t asleep, but Steve could see that he was trying to.

“Bucky?” Steve said, closing the door behind him. “What the hell?” Bucky sat up and stretched his and Steve tried not to look at the revealing skin.

“Well, you didn’t say no that I couldn’t come over so I just snuck in to wait.” Steve rolled his eyes as he set his book bag down.

“How did you even get in here?” Steve was positive that his window was locked and the front door seemed fine when he came in. Bucky just laughed.

“I’m your boyfriend Steve, I think I would know how to sneak in by now.” Steve’s eye widened. That sort of creeped Steve out a bit.

“Um…”

“Relax. Your mom’s window was open so I get in through there. I didn’t think you would mind but I guess I was wrong.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, don’t you sound so welcoming? What did I do now?” Steve didn’t turn to face him and he wasn’t going to tell him right off what was wrong. Bucky had to have some idea. “You were getting all cozy with Miss Carter today…”

Really? Bucky was going to bring that up. Of all the things…

“Oh fuck off Bucky. God, I’m not gonna fuck a teacher.”

“Then tell me why you are pissed at me? Nat said you had some big news to tell me or something.”

“I don’t want to tell you anymore.”

“Steve, come on. What did I do? I haven’t seen you all day…”

“Oh, and who’s fault is that?” Steve turned around and looked at him. Bucky looked nervous again and a tad bit upset.

“I was busy today, alright. It has been a weird day and I was handling it on my own.”

“I saw you today.” Steve said as he sat down on the bed. Bucky tried to move closer but Steve shrugged him off.

“Okay.”

“I saw you, coming out of Pierce’s office. With Rumlow.” Steve saw Bucky’s face fall for a good two seconds before it came back to being neutral. Steve knew exactly what was going to happen now. It was pointless to even start this.

“So?” Steve let out a small chuckle. He hated being right sometimes.

“God, Buck, you fuckin’ hate Rumlow. And I saw you being so nice and cheery and fucking laughing with him today.”

“I can’t laugh with someone? Yeah Brock is a dick, but he made a funny joke.”

“Why were you in Pierce’s office? With Rumlow?”

“That is none of your business.” Bucky replied. Steve was so thankful that his mom wasn’t home right now. He would have hated for her to hear this.

“God, you never tell me anything Buck. Pierce has threatened me and my mom and you aren’t going to tell me what he wanted with you?”

“It was just football stuff. Look, I know how much you hate Pierce okay. So, I figured it would be better if you didn’t know about it. I don’t want to fight with you, Steve, okay. But you are really stubborn on everything.”

“Well, you should be more open with me. I feel like you hide everything now. We used to be able to tell each other everything and now you just shrug everything off like you don’t give a shit.” Bucky ran his hand over his face as he fell back on the bed.

“This is just a really frustrating time right now, alright. Things are horrible at home and just, I would really appreciate it if I didn’t get it from you too.”

“What’s wrong at home?” Bucky didn’t respond. “See, this is what I mean. I haven’t even been to your house yet. Hell, I don’t even know what you’re doing after graduation.”

“Does it matter what I’m doing?”

“I guess not, but, well, if we are still together then, it will.” Bucky didn’t say anything for a while. “Unless you don’t think we will last that long.” At the rate they were going, it was very possible they wouldn’t last another week. They just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence. Steve hated this. He hated how his mind always worked against him in these kinds of situations and he was tired of fighting.

Something was going on with Bucky and he was sure he would find out sooner or later. And really, Steve wasn’t much better. He had lied to Bucky about his fight with Brock. But Bucky was hiding a lot more, he could tell.

But he wasn’t going to get anything from Bucky if he forced him to tell him. He needed to be the bigger man here.

“I got into art school.” Steve whispered. When Bucky didn’t say anything at first, he almost thought that he didn’t hear him. He glanced over and saw Bucky just staring at him.

“What?”

“I got into art school. That was my big news. I got my letter Saturday and well, I was planning to tell you earlier…” Bucky just smiled and pulled him over to him, crashing his lips to his in a sloppy kiss before pulling him into a hug.

“Stevie, this is fantastic!” Steve let out a small smile. Bucky seemed so happy. It was a complete 180 from a few seconds ago.

“Yeah?”

“Of course! God, Stevie, you are going to accomplish so much!”

“I still have to do all the financial aid and everything. But yeah.” Bucky just smiled as he pulled Steve in for another kiss. “

God, I can’t believe it.” Steve just smiled. He knew this was why he wanted to tell Bucky about this. Bucky’s enthusiasm just made Steve feel five hundred times better about everything.

“Look,” Steve said as he rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “I know that you probably have some weird shit going on right now. And it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. But, I feel like I need to know where you’re going to college. Just, so, you know.” Bucky closed his eyes and was silent for a bit.

“I’m going out of state. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I just, well, I have a football scholarship. So, you know. I have to be careful with everything, otherwise I will get it taken from me.” Steve nodded.

“But that’s great. You’re gonna do well there, Bucky. I know it.”

“But what are we going to do, Steve?”

“We’ll make it work. But right now, I don’t think we need to worry about it.” Steve smiled down at him before he pushed him back onto a bed. “Now, I think some celebrations are in order.” Steve gave him a little smirk before bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked back up at Bucky and smirked before he trailed little kisses down Bucky’s throat.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered as Steve looked back at him.

“What?”

“You’re doing it again.” Steve just laughed, his hand going down to cup Bucky’s dick.

“Oh, I don’t plan on leaving you all hot and bothered this time.” Bucky let out a small groan as Steve moved down his body.

* * *

Steve woke up alone in bed. He let out a small groan as he rolled over to see what time it was.

7:13 am.

God, it was too early. Why in the hell was Bucky up already? Steve pulled himself up and glanced around the room. Bucky’s shoes were still on the floor, so it wasn’t like he had just up and left.

Steve pulled on his pajama pants and slowly made his way out of his room. He glanced into his mom’s room and saw that she was passed out. He would have to make sure he was extra quiet then. It seemed that she was actually sleeping and she needed that more than anything.

He crept down the stairs and looked around. He didn’t see Bucky, but he heard him.

“Why does it matter where I am?” It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. And Bucky didn’t sound too happy with whoever he was talking to. “I told mom where I was and she was fine with it.” Steve walked into the kitchen and saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen table. His back was to him so he probably didn’t know Steve was there.

Steve needed to get away. He shouldn’t eavesdrop on him.

“Steve is a good guy. I know you are looking out for me but I don’t give a shit. I want to do what I want to do.” Steve backed out of the kitchen quickly. As he turned around, he heard Bucky give a mean laugh. “Yeah, I know we’ll talk later.” Steve sat down on the couch and waited for Bucky to come out.

It didn’t take long. He walked out of the kitchen and Steve saw his face drop.

“Steve?”

“Sorry. I was worried where you went so I came to find you.” Steve pulled himself from the couch before he walked over to Bucky, running his hands over his arms. “Are you alright?”

“It’s just my stupid step-dad. He is crazy and just…”

“Is that the problems you’ve been having?” Steve asked, taking Bucky’s hands in his own. “Your step-dad?”

“Yeah. He is making me miserable. He is the one that forced me to play football and wants to make sure I keep my scholarship and everything. I don’t give a shit about football. Sometimes I feel like he has brainwashed me into playing or something like that.”

“What about your mom? Can’t she talk with him?” Bucky just rolled his eyes.

“It doesn’t really matter. She talks with me sometimes, but, you know, with this scholarship, I am going to a good school and everything. So I should be happy, but I’m not. It’s just ridiculous.” Bucky replied with a sigh. “Anyways…” And just like that, it was like all the anger melted away from Bucky as he smiled down at Steve. “It is too damn early for all this depressing bullshit.” Before Steve could register what was happening, Bucky picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, carrying Steve back up the stairs.

Steve was laughing as he tried to get himself down, but Bucky just hitched him up further. Steve gave up fighting after five stairs. He knew there was so good way to get down without causing a lot of noise.

Bucky walked into Steve’s room, kicking the door shut before he plopped Steve down on the bed. Steve glared up at him as Bucky just smirked.

“You’re an ass.”

“Oh, but you love me.” Bucky replied as he hopped onto the bed next to him. Steve turned and looked at him. Bucky was just smiling at him and talking about something. Steve zoned out a bit because of what Bucky had said before.

Did he love Bucky?

Steve knew the answer was yes. He had been in love with Bucky ever since he first met him all those years ago. Bucky was everything. He was kind and intelligent. And Steve loved the person he was when he was around Bucky.

Sure he was a pain in the ass and they had their problems. But Steve loved Bucky. That was all that really mattered to him. He had never felt this way with anyone before. He loved being around Bucky. He loved seeing Bucky happy and he loved making him smile and laugh. He felt a little ridiculous because they really haven’t been together all that long, but Steve felt like he has known Bucky forever. He felt like they have been together forever.

“Steve?” Steve jumped out of his mind to see Bucky smiling at him. “Where were you man? Jupiter?” Steve just laughed.

“Nope. Saturn I believe.” Bucky just smiled as he pulled him closer, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

“You little punk.” Bucky mumbled into his hair.

“Jerk.” Steve smiled as he grabbed Bucky’s hand in his. “I’m really sorry, about yesterday. I was an ass and just, well, you know. I am stubborn sometimes.” Bucky laughed.

“You are. And don’t worry about it. I was an ass too. We were both asses.” Steve just laughed.

“You are such a dork.” Steve replied as he leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things are only going to go downhill after this. :( 
> 
> And I do know that Bucky and Steve's relationship isn't the best, but it's supposed to be that way. And I'm sorry, but bastard Bucky is something I tend to write a lot, so sorry for that.
> 
> I am not looking forward to writing the next chapter because, just...yeah...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone who has read,left a comment,kudos and subscribed to this story. It gives me all the motivation to continue with this story, knowing that you guys appreciate it. <333
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't hurt too much.

If Steve thought that things were going to bet better after that, he had never been more wrong in his life.

Bucky seemed to like the whole ignoring Steve at school thing. He was vacant from Steve’s school life, except for when they had a class together. But even then, it was weird. It was like he was there, but not really. Steve couldn’t really explain it.

And Bucky even ignored Natasha at school, which was definitely saying something.

But after school, Bucky would come over to Steve’s house and it would be like nothing was wrong. He was the Bucky that Steve loved and it was like nothing had happened.

He didn’t really know what to do, but he let it go. Steve felt like he had no other choice. He knew that Bucky was obviously going through something and that he would handle it in his own way. He was like Steve that way. And Steve would wait it out.

Steve had more important things to deal with anyways.

At the moment he was sitting in a check-up room in the hospital with his mom. He had woken up last night to his mom coughing and when he found her, she was coughing into a handkerchief, trying to hide the blood that was escaping from her mouth.

Steve had flipped out, of course, and wanted to rush her to the hospital right then and there, but she had refused and said they would go in the morning, even though she wasn’t fine. Steve didn’t want to fight with her, and decided that they couldn’t really afford the emergency room bill anyways.

So, here they were. The doctors had looked her over, and did some tests. They were now just waiting to be released. The doctors said they should have some results soon, but who knew when ‘soon’ would be.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” His mom said, after a few minutes of silence. Steve just let out a sigh as he sat down next to her.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t pull that with me, Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve looked over at her and saw that determined look in her eyes. It was the same one he got during a fight. “I know you are upset over this, but there is something else that is bothering you. Is it Bucky? I thought everything was fine with you two.”

“It is. Well. God, I don’t know. I love him mom.” Steve replied, running his fingers through his hair. “I do, but he is just so god damn frustrating.”

“What’s going on?” She reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him closer to her. “You guys always seem so happy when he is over. I never got the feeling that something was off.”

“And you wouldn’t. When he comes to see me, he is just like he always is. It’s just at school he ignores us all and he seems like a completely different person. I don’t know what to do. It’s like all of a sudden, he is embarrassed to be seen with me or something.”

“Oh honey. I think you need to talk with him.”

“I have. He doesn’t tell me anything. He just shrugs it off and acts like everything is alright.”

“I mean, you need to tell him your feelings. You need to bring it up and see where you guys stand. This kind of relationship isn’t good for you.” Steve nodded. “Why don’t you plan some romantic evening? He can come over for dinner or something.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes. Something simple. And then you can talk with him. Tell him you love him. I think you will be surprised what happens when he knows how you feel.” Steve hadn’t really thought of that.

“Okay.” Steve replied with a small smile. “I’ll try that.”

“Good. Now, let’s get out of here.” Steve grabbed her hands and helped her up before they made their way back to the front desk.

* * *

Bucky was actually very excited about having dinner with Steve and his mom. More excited than Steve was expecting. They had planned on doing it on a Friday night. Steve would get home from school as soon as he could and start working on dinner. His mom would get home at five and then Bucky would be there at six.

It was perfect and all planned out.

He had written down little notes on how exactly he was going to tell Bucky his feelings. He figured writing it all out and sort of rehearsing it would make sure that he didn’t forget anything.

Steve decided he would get some advice from Sam and Nat as well. They were still going strong and were the only real couple he was close to. Sam would help him out and Nat knew Bucky better than anyone, so it was the perfect idea.

Steve walked up to Sam one day at school, only to find him busy flirting away at Natasha. Of course, this wasn’t really new. It was like this every day. According to Sam, he had to keep putting the moves on Natasha, just in case she got bored and dropped him for someone else.

Steve doubted that was going to happen. She was crazy about Sam and was not going to be leaving him any time soon.

“Hey guys.” He glanced around, just to make sure Bucky wasn’t around. Not that he really would be, but you could never be so sure. Even Bucky being excited about their dinner date didn’t bring him around more.

“Steve!” Sam replied, turning around and giving Steve his best smile.

“Steve.” Natasha replied, giving him her special smile he knew she only reserved for him.

“So, can I drop something by you guys?”

“Sure man.” Steve took a deep breath.

“Okay, well, um, I’m in love with Bucky.” He looked down at his feet for a few seconds before he glanced up at them. Sam was smiling and Natasha just smirked.

“Yeah, we knew that.” She replied. “So, when are you gonna tell him?”

“Well, on Friday. I’m gonna make him dinner and then tell him. I think we need to have a nice long talk since things are really weird now.”

“Are you gonna fuck him?” Natasha blurted out, pushing passed Sam. Steve’s mouth dropped as Sam started stuttering incoherent words.

“Nat, I don’t…”

“No, trust me, if you and Bucky ever have sex, you will be topping that ass.” Steve was positive that his face was as red as a tomato.

He wasn’t really expecting to have sex with Bucky then, but he would be lying to say he hadn’t thought about it. He thought about it a lot actually.

“Whatever.” Steve said, finally, pushing down his blush and calming himself down. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“I think it’s brilliant.” Natasha turned to look at Sam, who still seemed a little in shock by how blunt Nat was. Steve found it hilarious because honestly, the man was dating her. He shouldn’t really be shocked by it anymore.

“Good. I mean, I’m gonna try and make that night perfect. And maybe, maybe Bucky will get his shit together and trust me or something. I just want him back.” Natasha just smiled.

“I’m sure once you tell Bucky how you feel, he will realize how stupid he has been.” She smiled at him again and Steve wanted to hug her. But he also didn’t want to die either, so he refrained. Natasha wasn’t really a hugger. The only hugs you get from her are ones she initiates herself.

As Friday grew closer, Steve was more and more nervous about it. He knew he didn’t have anything to really worry about, but still. It was nerve-racking.

What if Bucky didn’t feel the same way?

When Friday finally came, Steve rushed home from school and started getting to work on dinner. He was planning on making an herb crusted chicken meal, with some pasta and he was even going to try and make some homemade rolls.

He wanted this dinner to be special for all of them. His mom didn’t really have much of an appetite anymore, so he wanted it to be amazing for her too.

His mom came home right on time at five. She walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Steve instantly smiled as she sat down at the table.

“So, when is Bucky coming over?” She asked as she looked around the kitchen.

“Sometime between now and six.” Steve said as he started setting the table. He was about ready to take the bread out of the oven when he phone went off. He reached over and saw that it was Bucky. “Heya jerk, you comin’ over or what?”

“Hey Stevie, um, well, about tonight.” Steve’s face instantly fell. He saw his mom perk up a bit when she saw it. He turned around quickly so she couldn’t see his face. He knew that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I’m not feeling the best tonight. I think I’m coming down with a cold and I don’t want to infect your mother. I know her immune system is already bad. I am so sorry, Steve. I really wanted to be there. I have been looking forward to this since you first suggested it and…” Steve took a deep breath, fighting back tears.

“It’s alright. I understand. We will just have to reschedule for another time.” Steve tried to smile.

“I will make it up to you Stevie, I promise.”

“You better.” Steve pulled the phone away and hung up. He felt the tears fall down his cheek and his didn’t even hear his mom get up, but she was next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bucky’s not coming.” Steve replied as he pulled himself away, wiping the tears off his face. “He’s sick.” Steve turned around and saw that his mom looked quite upset. “But no worries. We can eat this meal ourselves and maybe even watch some Fred Astaire movies. It’s been a while.”

“Steve…” Steve just gave her a small smile before he went to get the bread out of the oven.

She didn’t bring up Bucky again.

* * *

The dinner was fantastic. Steve just wished Bucky had been here to enjoy it like he was supposed to. But he was glad to get to spend some time with his mom like this.

Steve pulled out some Fred Astaire movies and they ended up watching Roberta. It instantly put Steve in a much better mood, at least, for a little bit. He let him forget that Bucky probably ditched him tonight. His mom fell asleep half way through, so he left her to get some rest.

He ended up spending the rest of the night in his room.

He got a text from Sam around ten to invite him and Bucky to a party at Tony’s house. Steve politely declined. He didn’t have the heart to tell Sam yet that Bucky was sick and had canceled on him. Steve thought about texting Bucky to see how he was feeling, but he figured he would be sleeping or something so he refrained. He would talk with him tomorrow.

He just grabbed another Fred Astaire movie and put it in. Swing Time. This would help relax him and get his mind off Bucky again.

He was half way through Swing Time when he got another text from Sam.

_Bucky with you?_

_Nope.He told me he was sick. Why?_

_Shit._

Sam didn’t respond for a while which scared Steve a bit. He wanted to call Sam, but he knew he was at the party so there was no way he would be able to hear him. He was going to wait, but after ten minutes of no response from Sam, Steve had to know what was wrong.

_Sam. What’s wrong?_

Steve felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His mind was giving him images that he did not need to have. All the possibilities. And whatever it was, it involved Bucky somehow.

_Look man. I just. I hate that this is happening but just, watch the video._

Steve saw that there was an attachment and Steve didn’t want to watch it. He knew he shouldn’t. He wanted to call Sam and ask him to just tell him what happened. He didn’t want to see it. He took a deep breath and watched the video.

Everything was blurry but Steve could spot Bucky a mile away. Steve’s heart fell in his chest as he saw Bucky with that same girl from Halloween. And Bucky didn’t look sick at all. Bucky was standing really close to her and smiling. Steve could tell it was his flirting smile. He then watched as Bucky leaned down and kissed the girl.

He kissed her!

Steve couldn’t explain the noise that left his mouth. He shut the video off right as his phone rang.

It was Sam.

“Steve, man, I didn’t want to show it to you, but I can’t believe my eyes. Like, they’re still doing it!””

“Sam…” Steve choked out. He was crying. Oh god. This was not what he needed. His breathing was growing erratic and he needed to calm down. Why did Sam have to do this to him? Like he knew Sam was just being a good friend, but he really didn’t need it right now.

“Steve, I need you to take some deep breaths for me. I…Natasha.” Steve tried to get his breathing under control as Sam explained what happened to her. Steve found it weird that she wasn’t there and was about to say something when he heard her yell.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES.”

“Oh shit.” Sam muttered. Steve heard a lot of things then. He could tell Sam was running, probably trying to stop Nat from killing someone. Most likely Bucky. And then Steve heard Nat yelling.

“You stupid asshole. You blow off Steve to come here. To mack all on Stephanie Wilkes. What the fuck?”

“Nat. Calm down.” Bucky muttered out and he could hear the slur in his voice. He even heard Bucky laugh which made things a thousand times worse.

“Calm down. You just fucked up James. God, Steve was going to tell you he loved you tonight and this is what you do? Blow him off for her? Were you that desperate to get laid?” Steve let out a little sob. The reality of what was going on hitting him. Was that what this was about? Because Steve hadn’t sleep with him?

Steve didn’t even know what to think anymore.

He hadn’t even realized that he had gotten off his bed and was pacing until he hit the wall. He slid down the wall, letting the tears roll down his face.

“Is Steve on the phone?” Bucky’s voice brought him back to earth. Bucky’s voice didn’t slur that time. In fact, he sounded stone cold sober.

“No man. You aren’t gonna talk to him. Not after this.”

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE SAM.”Bucky hissed out and Steve couldn’t handle it anymore. He hung up the phone and pulled his knees in to his chest. He needed to calm down. Steve looked down at his phone when he heard it ring again.

It was Bucky.

Steve wasn’t going to answer it. He ignored the call and pulled himself up from the floor. He tossed his phone on his nightstand and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Steve wasn’t sure how long he laid there. He didn’t fall asleep. He didn’t think he would be able to fall asleep, even if he wanted to. His mind was just filled with thoughts and images of Bucky and that girl. Stephanie Wilkes. Steve hadn’t even known her name at Halloween. And now that he did, he still didn’t know her. She was just a nobody to him.

And that Steve made cry again, and then he would fall into a coughing attack and it was just a cycle.

He really hoped his mom was sound asleep and couldn’t hear him sobbing away.

Bucky had called him a total of 45 times. And he had about 50 unread messages from him.

Steve didn’t even bother looking at them.

He didn’t care.

He honestly didn’t know what to do right now. He didn’t know how to feel about any of this. He was mad, and he was upset, and he was shocked. He was all over the place and just didn’t know how he should handle this situation.

He would have to confront Bucky sometime.

Steve wanted to go into his mom’s room and wake her up and cry about this with her. She would know what to do and what to say to make him feel better. But he didn’t want her to stress out about this. She didn’t need it, not right now.

He was so out of it that he didn’t even hear someone crawling through his window.

“Stevie?” Steve jumped up and looked over. Bucky stood next to his bed, looking down at him. He looked awful. His face was all bloctchy and his eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying nonstop for hours. He looked how Steve probably looked himself.

Steve glanced over and saw that his window was open.

“I don’t want you here.” Steve said, pulling himself away from Bucky, who was trying to get a hold of him and keep him in place.

“Stevie, I need to explain it to you…”

“You don’t need to explain anything.” Steve said, getting off the bed. He was trying to keep his voice down. His mom was only down the hall.

“Yes I do Stevie.” Bucky walked around the bed and grabbed Steve by his hands. “Please, just let me do this.” Steve didn’t respond. Bucky didn’t seem to care because he went on talking. “Look, you have no idea how excited I was to come over here tonight. God, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. But my step-dad. He told me that the president of my university’s son was going to be in town. Apparently them and the Stark’s go way back or something like that and he was going to be at the party.” Steve looked over at him then.

The story sounded ridiculous. But he could tell in Bucky’s voice that he wasn’t lying. Bucky was desperate. He could tell by how he was holding Steve.

“He made me go to that party. He told me that I needed to keep up appearances. I couldn’t say no to him, Steve. I tried. But he threatened me with my scholarship I just…” Bucky looked down. “Apparently they don’t want some queer football player at their school.”

“That’s bullshit. If you really wanted to get laid…”

“Dammit, Steve, I wasn’t gonna fuck her.” He was silent for a bit, running a hand through his hair. “Steve, I can’t…this scholarship is all I have. I can’t lose it.”

“But you’re willing to lose me?” Steve whispered. Bucky let out a little sob. He hadn’t realized Bucky was crying too.

“Sam and Natasha weren’t supposed to be there. Nat said they had a date I…”

“And what Buck?” Steve said, ripping himself free from Bucky’s grasp. “You were going to call me tomorrow and act like everything was perfect and then you were going to come here and kiss me and tell me how happy you are to see me when you were with her the night before?”

“No Steve…”

“You need to learn to stand up for yourself, Bucky Barnes. This hold your step-dad has on you has got to end. I don’t know what kind of shit you are dealing with, but he can’t have this hold on you forever.”

“I know, but you don’t know what it’s like…”

“I don’t know what it’s like?” Steve said with a little laugh. “Do you have any idea what I have been dealing with? What I deal with on a daily basis? Don’t you give me that shit Bucky. And of course I don’t know what you’re going through exactly because you don’t tell me anything about it!” Bucky let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Steve, look, can we just forget…”

“Forget about it? Fuck you Bucky. I’m not just going to forget about this. I invited you over here tonight so I could tell you how much I loved you. To tell you that I am in love you.” Bucky’s eyes widened at that. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise. Natasha had yelled it at him at the party. “And for some stupid reason, I still love you. Even after all of this.”

“Steve, I love you too.” Bucky stepped forward but Steve backed away, letting a small laugh escape him as he looked down at the floor.

“No. You don’t. Otherwise tonight wouldn’t have happened. I can’t do this anymore Buck.”

“What? Steve, come on…”

“No.” Steve pushed him away. “You have hurt me too much lately. I can’t deal with it anymore and what we have, it’s not good, for either of us.”

“How have I…?” Bucky took a step forward. “I have never intentionally tried to hurt you Steve. I could never…”

“I know.”

“Steve. I can’t lose you too. I can’t…”

“You need to focus on your future. Obviously that means the most to you.” Bucky reached out again but Steve stepped back again. “You don’t know what you want, and until you do, this can’t happen.”

“I want to be with you.”

“Do you?”

“Steve. You know I do.”

“No. I don’t actually.” Steve took a step forward, putting himself in Bucky’s personal space. “Again, I don’t think you know what you want. And until you start making your decisions on your own, I want nothing to do with you.”

“Stevie…”

“Please get out.” Steve turned around and crawled back in bed. He didn’t hear Bucky leave, nor did he really care. He just pulled the blankets around him and tried to make himself warm.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

* * *

Steve woke up the next morning feeling even worse than he did last night. His head hurt, his body hurt, just everything hurt.

He didn’t want to get out of bed.

All he could do is replay what he and Bucky talked about last night and Steve felt horrible. He shouldn’t feel horrible, but he knew that they shouldn’t have ended things like that. He needed to talk to Bucky more.

He had cut Bucky out of his life and he didn’t think he could do that. He needed Bucky in his life, in some form. Steve ran a hand over his face before he pulled himself from the bed.

But he really needed to talk with his mom first. Or, at least tell her he was going to talk with Bucky.

He hopped into the shower and got himself dressed. He found an old school directory and found Bucky’s address so he could go over there. He wouldn’t get back with Bucky, but he would talk this out with him. He hated throwing the whole ‘we can still friends’ bit at him, but if Bucky was telling the truth about needing Steve, then they could make it work.

He was sure they could.

He grabbed a few things that Bucky had left there to bring back to him before he made his way to his mom’s room. She was up, of course. She was sitting in bed watching the morning news.

“Hey sweetie.” Steve looked her over and saw that she still looked tired.

“Did you sleep?” He asked before crawling into bed next to her.

“Some.” Steve nodded. He knew what that meant. She had heard his fight with Bucky. She reached over and pulled him close, running her fingers through his hair. “It’s alright baby.” She whispered. Steve wanted to cry again, he wanted to cry all his problems out, but he needed to be strong. Just this once.

“I’m gonna go over and talk to him today. Sort things out.”

“Maybe you should give him time.”

“I just…He was drunk last night and I was too distraught to really think things through. I’m not going to get back with him. I know now, our relationship wasn’t good, but, I still want him in my life.”

“That’s understandable.” She forced his head up so that he was looking up at her. “I love you Steve. And I am always here for you. If you want to talk about it.” Steve smiled and pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

“I know.” He gave her one last smile before he left. He would take her up on her offer to talk about it, after he went and talked with Bucky. He wanted to know where they stood before he talked it through with her.

When he reached Bucky’s house, Steve wasn’t quite sure how he felt. First of all, Bucky lived in a fucking mansion. It almost rivaled the Stark’s house. Almost.

Maybe his mother was right, maybe he should have let Bucky have some time to himself. This was all beginning to seem like a very bad idea.

No.

He had to do this. It was either now or never.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He could do this. He could do this. He pressed the doorbell and took a step back. Yeah, he could do this. He put a little smile on his face as the door opened.

But it was short lived.

“Steven. I was actually expecting you.”

The person who answered the door was none other than Alexander Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cliffhanger! (although most of you probably saw this coming)
> 
> I'll try and get the next chappie up asap!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize right now for this chapter. Just throwing it out there right now.

Steve had to be hallucinating. Or dreaming, or really, having a nightmare, because there was no way, no possible way that this was really happening.

“Please, come in.” Mr. Pierce stepped aside as Steve, reluctantly stepped in. He had never seen Pierce this happy to see him which only made Steve feel more uneasy.

He was going to wake up any minute now to find out that the whole past 24 hours did not happen. That it was just some sick game his mind was playing on him. It had to be. There was no way real life was this cruel.

He looked around the house. It was really nice and so much better than the little house Bucky used to live in when he was younger. But it just didn’t scream ‘home’ to him. No wonder Bucky never brought him here. It didn’t feel comfortable at all. It was just a building.

Pierce wasn’t saying anything, which was good. Steve didn’t need him talking to him as he was trying to absorb everything. He needed to silence.

Coming here really was a bad idea though. He really should have listened to his mom. Maybe he should just go now. Forget all of this happened.

But he really did need to talk with Bucky. He needed to make sure that everything was going to be alright between them, regardless of their break-up. He needed Bucky in his life.

He was about to turn around and demand to speak to Bucky when a picture caught his eye. He stepped forward, trying to get a better look. It was a wedding picture.

Steve instantly recognized Bucky as the little smiling 8 year old. He looked just like Steve had remembered him. Bucky had that stupid grin on his face that he always threw at Steve when he was up to no good. He then saw Bucky’s mom and she looked just like he had remembered her. He had wanted to talk with her for a while. She and his mom had been quite close, and now they didn’t even speak to each other.

She was beautiful. Alice Barnes. Bucky got most of his looks from her. She had long brown wavy hair and the bright blue grey eyes. She looked happy.

But then Steve saw the groom and he was sure that the world stopped.

Bucky’s mom had married Pierce!

Alexander Pierce was Bucky’s step-dad. All this time! Bucky hadn’t said anything about it. All those times that Steve had complained about him and Rumlow, and he hadn’t said anything about it. He just shrugged it off like it wasn’t anything.

Natasha even knew. He saw that now. Of course she knew. Now Steve was mad at her because she couldn’t even bother to tell him this. Hell, probably the whole school knew. Why hadn’t anyone bothered to tell him?

He was getting more and more upset about this and goddammit he really needed to talk with Bucky.

“Must be quite the shock.” Pierce said. Steve could hear him walking towards him. “I’m sure James never admitted it to you.”

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve turned around and did his best to glare at him. It wasn’t school hours. Pierce had no authority over him right now. Steve could do or say whatever he wanted to him. Pierce would still hate him at school regardless of it all.

“He’s in his room, with his mother.”

“I want to see him. I need to talk with him.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. He is quite upset over the little fight you two had last night. He never wants to see you again.”

“You are lying! You are always lying. You are manipulating Bucky into your little puppet to do what you want. He needs to make his own decisions!” Pierce laughed at that.

“I want, what is best for James. He is a bright kid and will do well as long as he stays on track. Of course, he will fail if you keep bringing him down.”

“I’m not…”

“I know you weren’t doing it on purpose. Steven Rogers always wants what is best for him. You don’t care about anyone else.” Steve knew Pierce was trying to bait him. He wouldn’t fall for it, not this time. Bucky had told him how much Pierce dictates his life. If anyone was bringing Bucky down, it was Pierce.

“Bucky deserves to be happy. And he isn’t going to be happy with you dictating his every move.”

“I am not dictating him.” Pierce said with a laugh.

“You are starting to sound childish, Steven.”

“You are a goddamn liar. You made him go to that party last night. You made him…”

“Hold on there, Steven. Let’s get one thing clear.” Pierce took a few steps forward so that he was right in front of Steve. Steve had never felt so intimidated in his life. “I never made James do anything. I gave him a few suggestions for his well being, but, keep in mind, James made all those decisions by himself. James avoided you at school on his own accord. James was the one who cheated on you with Stephanie Wilkes. I merely told him to go to the party and make a good impression. He did the rest. So really, am I to blame?”

Steve was seeing red. His fists were clenched up and he wanted to hit something. Mainly, he wanted to hit Pierce. But that would make things a thousand times worse than they already were.

“You made him do it because you threatened to take away his future. You are still to blame for all of this. When it all comes down to it, you are still at fault here.”

“You need to grow up, Steven.” Steve was getting really irritated about Pierce calling him Steven all the time. No one called him Steven, not even his own mother. “James is going to bigger and better places. You will too, what, with art school and all. Maybe you should focus on all of that. You wouldn’t want something to happen to your future as well.”

“I still want to speak with Bucky.”

“And I told you, he doesn’t want to see you. He came back last night completely distraught. He has been in his room ever since. Now, if I were you, I would go back home to your sick mother and not worry about James Barnes anymore. He isn’t your concern any longer.”

Steve glanced up the stairs. He wanted to see Bucky, but he didn’t want Pierce to do something bad either. Pierce had a lot of authority in the school, who knows what he could make happen with just the snap of his fingers.

School. Bucky still had to go to school. He would talk with him them. He would corner him and talk with him. It would be as simple as that.

He gripped the bag tightly as he made his way out of Bucky’s house. When he looked back he saw Pierce smirking at him from the doorway. Steve couldn’t wait for graduation so he could finally be away from that bastard.

* * *

When Steve got home, Natasha and Sam were there waiting for him. He should have known they would show up sometime.

But Steve didn’t want to see them right now. Steve tried to storm pass them, but Sam grabbed him and pulled him back out.

“No way. You need to talk to us.”

“Why?” Steve pulled himself away from Sam and took a few steps back. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. But he knew Sam and Nat were just going to stay until he did. He crossed his arms and looked at Natasha. “Why didn’t you tell me Pierce was Bucky’s step dad?” Sam’s mouth gaped.

“Wait a minute?” Sam looked over at Nat too. “Pierce is Bucky’s step dad?” It’s good to know someone else was just as oblivious as he had been.

“James doesn’t like talking about it. He doesn’t like people to know.” Steve let out a small sigh.

“I had the right to know.” Steve hissed out. “Pierce has some grudge against me and is out to destroy my life through Bucky.”

“Steve, that is absurd.” Nat said, taking a step forward. “Pierce is an ass, but he isn’t out to destroy your life. He is really overbearing. He has been that way ever since Bucky was little. He has this idea of making Bucky into this big shot and then living through him. You were just an obstacle, yes, but…”

“Why are you guys really here?” Steve was getting frustrated and he just wanted to go inside and mope about this for the rest of the weekend.

“What happened last night?” Sam said, taking a step forward.

“You guys were there…”

“No.” Natasha butted in. “Bucky went berserk last night. He was yelling and shouting and crying. He ran out of the party and disappeared before we could stop him.”

“And?”

“Did he come and see you last night?”

“He did.” Sam and Nat just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. God, he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation on the front lawn. And it wasn’t even noon yet. “We broke up.”

“Steve…”

“Well, what did you really expect?” Sam and Natasha remained silent. Steve just wanted to end the conversation here, but he knew was looking like the villain here. Natasha would obviously be on Bucky’s side. There was no real reason for her to pick Steve over him. He had to tell them his reasoning behind it all. “I mean I love him still, lord knows why, but I do. He told me he loved me to and I said he didn’t.”

“Why in the hell would you say that?” Natasha blurted out.

“Because it’s the fuckin’ truth! If he loved me, he wouldn’t have done what he did yesterday. If he loved me, Natasha, he wouldn’t ignore me at school. If he loved me, he would have been more honest with me then just shrugging everything off like it didn’t matter. Everyone’s always like Bucky is going through some tough shit but does anyone look to see what I have to go through? I am trying to help him, but I can’t when everyone is keeping the truth from me!”

Steve felt like he was whining. And well, didn’t he deserve to whine a bit?

“I know I said some shit last night to him. I was mad and I said some things that I didn’t exactly mean. But I was going to fix it a bit. So I went over there today to talk with him and Pierce said Bucky didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. So, it’s done, alright. Now can I go mope in peace?”

“You have to talk with him Rogers. Set things straight.”

“I’m not getting back with him Natasha.”

“What? Why? Steve, Bucky may be an asshole, and yes, he messed up, but you guys can get passed this…"

“I think Bucky needs to get his shit together first. And then, if he still wants me, then we will talk.”

“Steve…”

“I’m doing this for him. He doesn’t need me dragging him down. He has a lot going for him. I would hate to ruin that for him.”

“Steve.”

“What’s done is done.” He took another step back, closer to the door. “I will see you guys on Monday.” Steve didn’t say another word. He just turned around and went inside. He knew he was being a little bit mean about this, but he just wanted to be alone.

He didn’t ask for Sam and Natasha to come over anyways.

* * *

To say Steve was nervous about school was an understatement.

He spent the rest of the weekend moping around in his room. His mom came in and talked with him and comforted him. She didn’t really say much, just held him as he cried all his feelings out.

It was exactly what he needed. He was tired of people judging him for this. He just needed someone to listen to what he felt and understand what he was going through. And his mom was perfect for that.

He wanted to work on his senior project, but every time he saw his Bucky character, he just wanted to make him fall off a train or something.

So he gave up on it.

On Monday, he walked into school a mess. His hair wasn’t styled, his clothes were all rumpled and he kept all his piercings off. He didn’t look like himself, only because he didn’t really feel like himself. He didn’t even want to go to school, but his mom made sure he wasn’t ruining his education over this. Steve didn’t want to tell her that he probably wouldn’t even be paying attention today.

When Steve walked to his locker, he saw Stephanie Wilkes walking by. He glared at her as she just looked away. Yeah, she better walk away. That bitch.

Great. Now Steve was being just as bad as the people who bullied others. He shouldn’t be mad at her for what happened. Even though she knew Bucky was with someone. It was ridiculous. Steve shouldn’t be here. His mind was still betraying him.

“Steve.” He looked over and saw Sam walking over to him. He didn’t want to deal with Sam now, but he might as well get it over with.

“Hey Sam. Where’s Natasha?”

“She spent all yesterday with Bucky. So she’s still with him.” Steve nodded. “Steve…”

“I meant what I said before. I’m not gonna change my mind.”

“I know. Me and Nat shouldn’t have pressured you about it or anything. I’m sorry. We know we were wrong.”

“It’s okay.” Steve replied with a small smile.

“Nat did tell me that Bucky was a mess last night.” Steve let out a small sigh. So much for no pressuring. Sam was trying to guilt trip him now.

“Sam…”

“I know. I know. I was just telling you.” Steve nodded. He knew where Sam was coming from. But hearing about Bucky would only make it worse. He had wanted it to be a clean break and a clean break it was going to be. Although hearing that Bucky was just as miserable as he was made Steve feel a bit better. If Bucky had been perfectly normal then that meant that this break-up didn’t mean anything to him.

Steve looked over where Bucky’s locker was, just out of habit and saw him leaning against his locker, Natasha was with him. She was holding his hand as Bucky was talking. He looked tired, from what Steve could see. His hair was a mess and his clothes were sloppy. Just like Steve’s. Natasha looked over at him and gave him a small smile before Steve looked away. He knew he had planned on talking with Bucky today, but seeing him like this, Steve didn’t think he could go through with it anymore.

He had to be strong.

He didn’t know what he was going to do. How was he supposed to ignore Bucky at school?

* * *

Turns out, ignoring Bucky was a lot easier than he thought. He and Bucky didn’t have any classes together except for Study Hall, and Bucky must have dropped that or something because he was never there.

Steve hadn’t even seen Bucky in two weeks. Well, three, since it was Thanksgiving Break and they didn’t have school. Sam stuck with Steve and made sure he wasn’t alone. Natasha came over every so often, but she was apparently spending time with Bucky. Steve could tell that Sam wanted to tell him something, but Steve didn’t want to hear it.

Clint was nonexistent as well. He must have stuck with Natasha and Bucky because Steve didn’t see him either.

Steve didn’t really think he was acting much differently, just a little mopey, but Miss Carter noticed. She pulled him into her classroom right before Thanksgiving break.

“Come with me Steve,” She said as she sat down at her desk.

“What can I do for you, Miss Carter?” Steve asked, sitting down across from her.

“Well, I don’t think it is any secret that something is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Steve replied with a smile.

“Steve.”

“I mean, things are sort of bad, but you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Everyone here knows about you and Bucky’s break-up. Pierce was talking about it.” Steve laughed at that.

“I bet he was boasting about his stepson not being with another man anymore.”

“You listen here, Steven Rogers.” Miss Carter said as she reached over and grabbed his hand. “Don’t you ever let anyone make you feel ashamed for loving who you do. You and Bucky were happy. I saw it. Everyone here saw it. I don’t know what happened…”

“He cheated on me. That’s what happened.” Miss Carter was silent for a bit.

“Steve.” He looked up at her and saw the understanding in her eyes. She really was beautiful. “I don’t know what to say to make this better. I know there really isn’t anything I can say. But I will tell you this, everything will get better. You have a lot to look forward to with your life. You and Bucky may have just been at the right place at the wrong time. But if you continue to sit on this, then you will miss all the great things that are coming your way.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Steve asked. It was a good way to dodge her last statement. He understood where she was coming from and he really appreciated it. He did. He just didn’t really know how he was supposed to respond to that.

“I am nice to all my students.”

“But you helped me. You helped me with my school choices and everything. Not every teacher cares that much.”

“You are a good man, Steve Rogers. And I’m not stupid. I know what the rumors are going around this school.” Steve laughed at that. “I see the goodness that is in your heart. And I know all the wonderful things you are going to accomplish. So maybe I do treat you differently, but you treat me better than all the other men in this school, so I think we are even.”

“I guess we are.”

“Now, you can go. And I expect to see a smile out of you every so often, alright?” Steve smiled at that before giving her a brief nod and leaving.

And Steve did feel a tad bit better. But only a little bit.

Thanksgiving was a nice chance to get away from everything. And Steve was very thankful that he got a few days away from school and from just, well, everyone.

His mom was actually doing better. At least, Steve thought she looked better. The doctor had called back and said that his mom’s results came back and that nothing was wrong. That is was just a cold that was wanting to stick around.

Steve didn’t believe that for a second. Something had to have been wrong with her. Steve had been sick a million times to know that it was just nothing (believe him, he always said it was nothing and it always ended up being something life threatening).

Steve had wanted to speak with the doctors himself. Just to hear it from them himself. But he didn’t get the chance to. His mom talked with them and Steve wouldn’t put it passed her to keep it from him (for his well being, he was sure).

But she was looking better. So, that was something.

So Thanksgiving was wonderful. Steve helped his mom cook the turkey and helped make all the other dishes. And Steve may have gone a bit overboard. Let’s just say they would be having thanksgiving meals for the next week or so.

Alexander Pierce also seemed to become nonexistent in Steve’s life. He was barely at the school anymore. And when he was, well, Steve didn’t see him. Steve should be rejoicing. He hadn’t been sick in a while, and he had been good about not getting into anymore fights.

And Steve had even worked on his senior project lately. He could now look at Bucky’s character and not want to kill him, although it did give him a few ideas, especially him falling off a train. But he had most of his story mapped out and everything.

Mr. Coulson was more excited about it than Steve was.

But Steve couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. Steve missed his time with his friends. He missed how everyone was when they were all together. Happy and energetic. His school days dragged on and he felt bad for Sam because he was pulling him away from Natasha.

It was like everyone was miserable. And it was his fault.

And his mom was still sick. She may have been doing better, but she still wasn’t completely well. And she was even pushing him away. Steve wanted to talk with her about what the doctors said but she would just brush the subject off and go on about something else.

It made Steve mad and he didn’t know what to do. It was like Bucky all over again.

It was like everyone was against him.

Some days he didn’t even want to get out of bed. Some days he didn’t. He would risk missing school just so he could be alone. He didn’t know what to do because all he could think about was that he was losing his friends, he lost the love of his life, and his mom was probably dying.

Everything in his life was going wrong and he just didn’t know what to do. And there was no one to talk to. No one that would understand.

The month was passing by slowly and god, he felt like fucking Bella Swan which was the stupidest thing ever. He was better than this. He knew that.

And it was almost Christmas now. Christmas was his favorite time of the year and he couldn’t even care less now. It was ridiculous.

“Steve?” He rolled over in his bed and looked at his mom. She looked different. Her hair was all pulled up, she had her make-up done well, and she was dressed very nice. It had been a while since he had seen her like this.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked with a little smile.

“I’m feeling nice today. Do you want to do something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, enjoy this beautiful December day.” She said with a smile, a true and genuine smile. Steve hadn’t seen it in what felt like forever. “I know how much you love this time of year. So let’s go.” Steve couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“Alright. Let me get dressed.” She just smiled wider before walking away. Steve pulled himself from bed and felt a million times better than he had in the past few weeks.

* * *

That day was absolutely wonderful. It was one of the best days Steve had had in a long time. And they didn’t even do anything. It wasn’t freezing outside, so they were able to walk around the city comfortable. Going into random stores that they had forgotten about over the years.

It was nice seeing his mom like this again. So carefree and happy.

She talked about work and asked how Steve was doing at school. She didn’t bring up Bucky like he thought she was going to. He knew she was just waiting for him to bring it up, but if he did, he would get sad and he didn’t want to ruin this wonderful day.

So he didn’t bring him up. Not that there would be much to talk about. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky in ages.

They ended up stopping at a small coffee shop to get some hot chocolate (because it was winter and you needed hot chocolate in times like this). The atmosphere in the shop was wonderful. There was a small band playing Christmas songs, of course, but everyone was smiling and laughing and just enjoying their time with who they were with. It was a wonderful sight to see. Sometimes Steve forgot just how wonderful the world really is.

Steve looked over and smiled at his mom, noticing just how beautiful and young she looked that day. She was holding her drink close to her face as she watched the band. She was mouthing along to the songs with a small smile on her face. It wasn’t long before she caught him staring.

“What?” She asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Nothing. I’m just really happy we did this today.”

“So am I.”

After they finished their drinks, they went back out again. Steve had spotted a little stand selling Christmas trees that he wanted to look at. He knew they couldn’t buy one, but he still wanted to look.

He loved looking at Christmas trees. It was one of his favorite aspects of the Christmas season. And he loved the smell of Christmas trees. They were, surprisingly, a smell that didn’t bother him at all.

Steve lost track of him mom somewhere in the trees, as he was on a mission to find the perfect tree. When he was done looking, he realized that she was gone.

“Mom?” He looked around, trying to see if he could spot her. She had just been right behind him. He walked back out and found her sitting on a small bench. She was coughing, and trying to keep herself bundled up. “Mom, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said between coughs. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

“Come on, let’s go home.” She nodded and walked with him out of the little shop.

By the time they got home, it was supper time. Steve’s mom found a spot on the couch as Steve went to make something for supper.

They ended up spending the rest of the evening watching the old school Christmas movies, especially Santa Claus is Comin’ To Town (Fred Astaire is in it, hello, of course they watched it). “I love you honey.” She whispered as she pulled him into a hug. Steve had just helped her upstairs and into bed.

“I love you too mom, more than you’ll ever know.” She laughed at that, running her fingers over his face.

“I know. Believe me, I know. Stay strong Steve. I know things get rough, but you are the strongest person I know. You are brave and beautiful and just perfect. You will always be perfect in my eyes.” Steve could feel his eyes start to water up. He had no idea where this was coming from but he was not prepared for it at all.

“The only perfect person in this family is you mom.” He whispered, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “You’ve done so much for me, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’ll survive.” She whispered. “It’s what you always do.” He gripped her hand tightly before pulling away.

“Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off.

It was snowing outside, but it wasn’t the pretty snow he loved so much. It was the nasty rainy snow that makes you wonder why they even call it snow to begin with. He pulled himself from his bed and stretched.

He had slept in a little bit, but it was still early enough that he could go and make some breakfast for him and his mom. It would be a nice little surprise for her. He owed her a lot for yesterday.

She had brought him out of his little depression without him really knowing it. Just him getting out of bed and going outside was enough. Just enjoying life, it was amazing. He didn’t have the desire to just mope about in bed anymore.

Yesterday had shown him that the world moves on. That he can move on. He may have lost something important to him, but he didn’t need to waste his life away on it. Bucky was alive and Steve was sure that he would do great in this world. Steve just wasn’t a part of his life anymore and Steve could handle that.

He walked over to his mom’s room, opening the door a crack to see if she was up or not.

He didn’t hear anything, then again, he didn’t really see anything. He just saw the big lump in the bed that was his mother.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He had wanted breakfast to be a surprise but he needed to make sure she even wanted it. Yesterday could have worn her out and she could just sleep all day. She had done it before.

“Mom?” He asked, walking towards the bed. “It’s time to get up.” He crawled up the bed and reached out to shake her up. When his hand touched her shoulder, he jolted back by how cold she was. He quickly glanced around the see if the window was open, but it wasn’t.

Why was she so cold?

Steve’s heart fell in his chest when he reached out again, turning her body over. He already knew what was coming before he saw it. Her lifeless eyes were staring right back at him.

“Mom.” He choked out, reaching forward and pulling her body up to him. “Mom, wake up. Please.” He whispered but he knew it was no use. Her heart was still underneath his chest as his sobs broke their way out from his. “Mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, let me just say that. I hated doing that to Sarah, but there was some stuff in the next chapter that I really wanted to do and I needed this to happen for that. But I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It just wasn't coming out right and it just seems rushed and I am sorry. 
> 
> Sarah died from TB, and I know absolutely nothing about that, so sorry if the info is wrong. I tried to look up some things about it, and even though it is rare, it does happen.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading,subscribing,leaving comments and kudos. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy the story. So yeah, I will try and get the next chapter up asap. My work schedule has sucked these past few weeks so hopefully things go back to normal now.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chappie up before Thanksgiving, yay me!
> 
> Anywho, I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has read, left comments and kudos and have subscribed to this story. It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying it and I just love you all! <333
> 
> Also, I am sorry for any mistakes. I know there are bound to be a lot, so, sorry about that.

The visitation for Sarah Rogers was small. They couldn’t really afford more. Luckily, Sarah had gotten all of her funeral arrangements done and paid for when Steve’s father died. So, really, Steve just needed to sign some stuff and that was about it.

Which was good, because Steve was in no state to make any decisions about it anyways.

Luckily Sam was there. Sam had been just amazing and a life saver throughout this entire event.

Steve had called him first. After the paramedics had taken his mom away, Steve called Sam. Steve wanted to call Bucky. He needed Bucky here for this, but his finger just hovered over his number before he skipped it and went to Sam.

If Bucky was here, Steve couldn’t really trust himself around him, especially now, when he knew he was vulnerable. It was for the best, Steve decided. Bucky would find out about it soon.

So Sam rushed over and took him to the hospital so they could be there for a full diagnosis on what had happened to Sarah.

She had died of TB and that was the most ridiculous thing Steve had ever heard of because his mom was a nurse. She would have recognized the symptoms and would have been treated for it. It all didn’t make sense.

And then the doctors had to do a test to make sure Steve hadn’t caught it, since it was contagious. Luckily, Steve had been vaccinated for it and his body decided to like him then and not let him have it (a strange occurrence). But the doctors warned him that he would probably get sick soon anyways, so to be careful.

Steve hadn’t really said anything, again, luckily Sam was there and speaking for him because Steve was in no state of mind to be really paying attention. It was like he was in a sort of daze. He was there, but not completely. He heard everything that was being said and understood everything, he just couldn’t find it in himself to say anything about it.

Steve stayed over with Sam for a few days. Steve didn’t think he could handle being in the house so soon. Just when he went to get clothes, Steve had a small panic attack in the living room.

Sam understood, of course, how Steve was feeling. Sam helped him through everything and Steve had never been so thankful for it. He honestly didn’t know what he would have done if it wasn’t for Sam. Sam was truly a great friend.

Natasha came over too and just held Steve for most of the time. She didn’t cry when Steve cried into her shoulder. She just ran her hands over his back and comforted him, like he needed.

The room Steve stood in at the funeral home was tiny and pretty vacant. There were a few chairs set up for other family members but there wasn’t really any other family here. All his other family lived far away, and it seemed they couldn’t be bothered to be there. Steve stood in front of the casket as still as a tree. He looked forward at everyone else, his strong face on. He needed to be strong today.

He couldn’t look behind him at the cold body lying in the casket. If he did, he would break down and he had to be strong here. For everyone’s sake, he needed to be strong. Besides, that body lying there wasn’t his mom. His mom had been so much warmer and happier. Not that still cold thing body that is there.

“Steve.” Sam said as he walked up, pulling Steve into a hug. Steve gripped him tightly. He knew it was a sign for him to give in to his tears, but he couldn’t. That would be for later, when Steve had to go back home. Sam and his family had bought this beautiful flower creation to have on top of the casket for this occasion. Tony Stark and his family donated a tree. An actual tree. It was sitting in the corner and Steve had no idea what he was going to do with that. He was informed he had to take it home with him and he had no place for it. Leave it to Tony Stark to give him something utterly pointless in a time like this.

But Tony Stark showed up to give his respects, along with his family. Clint and Natasha came together. Steve saw a tear in Natasha’s eye but he knew she would never admit to it. And he wouldn’t bring it up anywhere. Thor and Jane came too, along with Bruce Banner. A lot of people from school, more people than Steve thought would come, came to support him.

When Miss Carter came through the line, Steve knew he had to be strong, especially when he saw that she had been crying. She pulled him into a big hug and he gripped her tightly. She pulled away and smiled at him.

“I am so sorry Steve. She was a wonderful woman and she was gone too soon.” Steve smiled as he felt his eyes begin to water. “She didn’t deserve this. She deserved to watch you grow into the amazing young man you are going to be.”

“Thanks for coming, Miss Carter.” She gave him another small smile before walking away.

The rest of the night was like that. All of the doctors and nurses that worked with Sarah came through and told story after story about how amazing Sarah was and how much of a loss it was that she was gone. Steve did what was proper and smiled along with them and agreed. It was all he could do.

He had to remember the good things about her. Remember all the memories they had together and all the happy times.

The last person who came through his line was Winifred Barnes, or well, Winifred Pierce now. Steve was not expecting her to show up. She walked up to Steve with a small smile as she pulled him into a hug.

“I tried to get James to come, but he wouldn’t.” Steve nodded as she pulled away. “He did want me to give you this. He had it on his phone and thought you would like it.” Steve looked down at the picture she was holding and took it.

The picture was a bit blurry, but he knew exactly what it was. It was a picture of him and his mom. They were in the kitchen making a pie or something. Bucky had come over and was craving something sugary. And so Sarah had suggested making her best apple pie.

And Steve had to help. They were in the middle of making it and laughing at a story Sarah was telling and Bucky must have taken a picture of it because Steve was laughing and Sarah was just smiling at him. But Steve had never seen this picture before. He didn’t even know Bucky had taken it.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Winifred just nodded before walking away. Steve gripped the picture as he just stared at it. He looked up and took a deep breath. He could make it through this.

The funeral was tomorrow and then it would all be over.

* * *

It snowed.

Of course it would snow. It would be cold and snowy and just plain miserable on the day of his mother’s funeral. That was just his luck. A lot of people showed up to the service, more than he was expecting, but it was only Steve who went out to the cemetery. He didn’t want anyone else out there.

He would rather be cold and miserable by himself.

He wasn’t sure how long he had stood out there in the cold snow, but he didn’t even move when he felt a hand slip into his. Somehow, he wasn’t even surprised. He should have known he would come sometime.

But he didn’t want to look at him. Somehow he knew if he looked, it would ruin the whole moment. That he would vanish right before him.

But he would know Bucky’s hand anywhere. And he was so thankful that he was here.

If he was even here at all.

They stood there, just staring at the ground. It was a comfortable silence. Steve just enjoyed the feeling of Bucky’s hand as he remembered all the happy times with his mother. He wasn’t sure how long they stood out there, but Steve was in no hurry to move.

Steve took a deep breath and turned to look at Bucky. He needed to see his face. He really did need it right now. He tried to resist, but he was only human. He wanted to know that Bucky was really there. That he wasn’t just making all of this up.

But when he looked, the space next to him was vacant. The only sign that Bucky had even been there at all was his footprints slowly disappearing into the snow and the warmness that filled Steve’s hand.

But even then, those could have just been Steve’s imagination.

He turned back to the grave and knelt down.

“Goodbye mom.” He whispered before he finally made his way home.

* * *

The doctor had been right. Steve did get sick. And well, he was sure he actually wouldn’t have gotten sick if he hadn’t been so depressed afterwards. He spent most of his time either in bed, or sitting out at the cemetery in the freezing cold at his mother’s grave. He was positive that was how he got sick because he actually fell asleep one night out there.

Sam had scolded him for two whole days after that.

Steve just didn’t know what to do. This was like Bucky all over again and he felt ridiculous for doing it because he knew his mom wouldn’t want this. She would want him to move on and be happy.

But he had so much to deal with. He had no idea how he was going to afford this apartment anymore. He and his mom barely got by and now she wasn’t here. He had already talked with the landlord and if he could just make it till graduation, then he would be fine. Because then he would be going off to college and he would get financial aid to help him.

But he needed something to get him by right now.

He could look into getting a couple part time jobs for after school and on the weekends. But where would homework come in? Steve barely had time for it now, let alone if he had two jobs.

It was seriously no wonder he got sick. He had been worrying about it non-stop since the funeral.

When Christmas came, it was even worse than Steve had thought it would be. He knew it was going to be bad, but it made things 100% worse when he was sick during the holiday as well. He shut off all the lights in the house and just curled up in his mom’s room, in her bed, pretending to feel the warmth she once inhabited there as he watched some Fred Astaire movies. He was watching Holiday Inn right now, even though he hated that movie, it was a Christmas movie and his mom had enjoyed it.

He had gotten a job as a cashier at the local grocery store. The manager knew his mom and felt sorry for him so she hired him on the spot. Knowing how much he needed the job. Steve didn’t like the pity, but it was a job.

He also got another job at the library for every Sunday. He would just come in and help organize the bookshelves. It wasn’t much, but again, it was something. And it seemed that everyone at school knew of his situation, because Mr. Coulson had put out word for Steve to work on some commissions to help bring in some money as well.

It wasn’t much, and Steve didn’t have much free time anymore, but it was something, and it paid rent.

He rolled over in the blanket as his fever got worse. He had stayed up all night coughing and he couldn’t afford medication right now. So he would just have to cough it out and wait for it to pass. It would, eventually, everything does.

But this fever was awful.

He couldn’t see straight and he really wanted someone here with him. Sam had invited him out to his family Christmas, but Steve politely refused, not wanting to intrude, especially since he was sick.

But he still wanted someone here. The house was dark and cold and just quiet with no one else here. His mom had brought so much energy to this house and now it was just gone. It didn’t even feel like home anymore. Just some dark building for Steve to sleep in.

Steve really needed Bucky. He had been on his mind ever since the funeral.

He grabbed his phone and saw that he had a couple of missed texts from Sam, asking if he was alright. Steve just ignored them as he opened up a new message.

_I really need you here_.

He sent out the text to Bucky before he could really think about it too much. He was desperate and feverish. He didn’t care right now. Not like Bucky would even come over anyways.

He didn’t know how much time went by, but he moved when he heard Holiday Inn switch over to You’ll Never Get Rich. He looked over and saw Bucky standing by the bed, looking down at him.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered, trying to pull himself up, but his head started spinning so he fell back down. Bucky didn’t say anything as he crawled up on the bed, pulling Steve close to him. Steve didn’t fight it. He wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly, resting his head on his chest, listening to the easy breathing pattern coming from him. It was very comforting and very soothing.

It was just what Steve needed.

“Stevie.” Bucky whispered, his hands running over Steve’s hair, which had to be nasty because Steve knew he hadn’t exactly showered in a while. But Bucky didn’t seem to care. Bucky seemed to be just as content as he was.

Steve used all the strength he could muster up and looked up at him. He felt like he hadn’t seen Bucky in years. He looked really tired and his hair was longer. It was weird, but Bucky was growing his hair out. Steve remembered how much Bucky put into his appearance, this wasn’t like him. But it suited him in a way.

“I really miss you Bucky.” Steve responded as he rested his head back on Bucky’s chest. “I know you probably hate me now and everything, but I just, I really needed you here right now.”

“I could never hate you Steve.” Bucky whispered as his hands wrapped around Steve. “I miss you every day and just,” Bucky was silent for a bit before he spoke again. “I just want you to know that I am doing better now. I am, well, I am dealing with my issues.”

“That’s good.” Steve whispered. He could hear Fred going off to join the army in the background. “I’m glad.” Steve replied sleepily.

“I’m really sorry about your mom, Steve.” Bucky whispered and Steve could hear his voice crack. “I wanted to come but I really felt that you wouldn’t want to see me there so I didn’t but I had to see you…”

“So you were at the cemetery.” Steve whispered with a smile, looking back up at him. “I thought I had imagined it.” Bucky gave him a weak smile as he reached up and wiped Steve’s bangs away from his eyes.

“I was also the one that discovered you sleeping at your mother’s grave, you little punk.”

“But Sam….” “

I called him to come and get your stupid ass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” Bucky looked away from him then. “You’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep acting like this.”

“I know. She wouldn’t have wanted me to act like this, but I can’t help it, Buck.” Bucky looked back down at him.

“You need to live Steve, for her.” He whispered and before Steve could react, Bucky was pulling him up for a gentle kiss. Steve gave in for a few seconds before he pulled away.

“You’ll get sick…” He said because that was the only thing he could think of. Bucky laughed. He actually laughed and god, it was beautiful to see that smile on his face again.

“I have the best immune system ever. I won’t get sick.” Steve didn’t really know what to say to that, but he didn’t really need to say anything because Bucky pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was nothing like their previous ones. This one was gentle and filled with something Steve couldn’t really put a name to. But it was different. He knew that much.

And he knew it was too good to be true.

Bucky pulled away quietly, resting his head against Steve’s. Steve wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close. He never wanted to leave this position again. And he never wanted to leave Bucky’s side ever again.

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, he felt a thousand times better, that is, until he saw that the spot next to him in the bed was cold and empty. He glanced around the room, but there was no sign of Bucky.

It was just like the cemetery all over again. He was very feverish last night. He could have easily just hallucinated the whole encounter. It wouldn’t surprise him. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had hallucinated something during one of his fevers.

He pulled himself from the bed, grabbing his phone before he made his way downstairs to get something for breakfast. As he walked down the stairs he looked through his text messages to see he had ten more from Sam. He would call him back in a bit.

He then saw his text message to Bucky. So he really did text him last night. But Bucky didn’t respond. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t come over. But somehow, last night just seemed too good to be true. Bucky would have stayed if it had happened.

He just needed to forget about it. It wasn’t really important at the moment anyways.

When he walked into the kitchen, he dialed Sam’s number and waited for it to ring once before Sam answered with a string of curse words. Steve almost laughed because he was positive Sam had been waiting by his phone all night waiting for Steve to call.

“It’s nice to talk to you too.” Steve replied with a smile.

“I have been trying to get a hold of you all fuckin’ night! I was about to go over there and bust open your door to make sure you hadn’t died or something.”

“I’m fine. I was a bit feverish last night and just, dead to the world, basically. But I feel a lot better today.”

“Good. Good. I think you still need to rest a bit though, until you are 100% better. Don’t need you getting sick again.”

“I know. I can’t afford to skip more school and work because of this.”

“Steve, your top priority should be getting better. Don’t worry about school or work…”

“Sam, that’s easy for you to say. You don’t have monthly bills to be thinking about.” He heard Sam let out a little sigh. “But I will rest up today. But I should be fine by tomorrow.”

“Okay. Okay. I understand. Also, Natasha told me to tell you that you are coming to her New Years party.” Steve couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. Of course Sam would try and do this.

“Sam….”

“I know, I know. But you should come. You have been avoiding all of us. You need to come out and just forget about things for a bit, y’know? Enjoy yourself.” Steve was silent for a bit. He knew he was avoiding people. He had done it with Bucky and now he was doing it all over again. His mom wouldn’t want him to lose his friends over this. Over her.

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll tell Nat that you’re coming then.” Steve didn’t respond to that, just said his goodbyes before hanging up. He ran a hand over his face as he let out a deep sigh.

He was better than this. His mother had called him the strongest person in their family. And he would not let her down. He would live for both of them.

* * *

Steve ended up going to Natasha’s party after all. But only because Sam showed up at his house and practically carried him out to his car. Steve didn’t even have time to get properly dressed for it. He looked a complete mess.

He was in a pair of sweatpants (that belonged the Bucky, although Steve would deny it if anyone brought it up) and a paint stained shirt, because he had been in the process of working on a commission. And his hair was an absolute mess. Steve was sure there was paint in there too.

Sam could have at least let him shower, but no. Sam had made it seem like it was an emergency. That they had to get to Natasha’s as soon as possible.

Sam just shrugged off Steve’s pleas, saying that no one was going to be there that would care about the paint in his hair. Besides, they all planned to get wasted anyways. Steve couldn’t really argue there. He had really wanted the chance to get drunk.

When they pulled up to Natasha’s house, Steve was in a good mood. It was nice being around Sam again, and just being around people in general. It felt like it had been forever since he had hung out with him and he really had missed them.

And the hallucination of Bucky didn’t count.

They walked into the house and Steve could hear Natasha arguing about something with Clint and Steve couldn’t help but smile.

Of course that smile fell a few seconds later.

When they walked into the living room, Steve felt the world freeze around him. Natasha and Clint were sitting on the floor arguing over Monopoly, but they weren’t alone. In the corner, stretched out on the loveseat, was Bucky. He had a blanket wrapped over him and had headphones on.

He looked just how Steve had hallucinated that night. His hair was brushed back and Steve could tell it was longer. His clothes were all wrinkled and he looked tired. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping. Steve quickly looked away. He didn’t want Bucky to see him staring. He honestly hadn’t thought about Bucky coming over and really, he should have.

He was Natasha’s friend too.

“Hey Steve.” Natasha said with a smile as she stood up and pulled him into a hug. It was weird, but he took it. “Were you painting?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m working on a commission at the moment.” Natasha just smiled as she motioned for Steve to sit down. Sam sat down next to him before pulling Natasha on his lap.

Steve glanced over and saw that Bucky was looking at him now. He couldn’t read his expression though, he just looked really emotionless and that made Steve pretty damn sure that he had hallucinated on Christmas.

Maybe Bucky noticed that Steve was wearing his pants. That could prove to be awkward later.

But Steve wasn’t going to be rude. He gave Bucky a little smile before looking back at the others. Clint handed him a beer before apologizing.

“Sorry if this is awkward. He has just been cooped up at my house for days and just, he needed to get out.”

“He is staying with you?” Steve asked. That was news to him. Sam hadn’t even mentioned it. Of course, Steve didn’t really ask. Clint just nodded.

“Bucky moved out of his house a few weeks ago.” Sam said quietly. Oh. That was interesting. And really, how had Steve not known about this? He almost wanted to glare at Sam, but then he remembered that Bucky wasn’t really his concern anymore. But he still felt like he should have been told or something.

“That’s nice of you to take him in.” Steve replied, looking at Clint. “Is he still talking with his mom?”

“Yeah.” Natasha answered that one. “He goes to visit her every so often. Just when Pierce isn’t there.” Steve nodded. At least Bucky was doing things to help himself. And he wasn’t distancing himself like Steve was. Or had been.

“That’s good.”

“Anyways.” Natasha said, a big smile appearing on her face. “Steve, you know Sharon, right?”

“Sharon Carter?” Steve asked, suddenly afraid of where this conversation was heading.

“Yes.”

“Yeah, I know her. She’s nice. Always says hi when she sees me.”

“Well, she’s single and…” Steve jumped by the sudden movement coming from behind him. Everyone turned around to see that Bucky had sat up and threw his headphones against the wall. And now he looked pissed.

But his anger was all pointed to Natasha. Steve looked back at her and saw she was glaring at him right back. Bucky stomped forward and hissed something in Russian to her then stalked off. Steve heard a door slam but was unaware to what door it actually was. Natasha just shrugged it off, turning her attention back to Steve.

Sam and Clint were looking everywhere but them.

“She likes you Steve. I think you should give her a shot.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that…”

“Come on, one date. Just think about it.” Steve really didn’t want to date anyone, let alone Sharon. He was pretty sure he had mentioned this to Sam before, a long time ago. Couldn’t he have told Natasha to not even try? Unless he didn’t know. Which was a possibility. Natasha was known for keeping secrets from Sam, and everybody, for that matter.

“I’ll think about it.” Natasha seemed satisfied with his answer and started setting Monopoly up for them to play.

* * *

Steve had only had three beers and he was feeling it. He was smiling and laughing at everything and honestly, it was the best he had felt in a long time. It was amazing to not think about all his troubles and to just enjoy life as it was at the moment.

Bucky didn’t come back from where he stormed off too. Although Nat did leave for a bit, so Steve had a feeling he was still there. He was just hiding. Even though Steve didn’t know why.

Well, he had a guess. But he was stupid if he was going to believe his guess.

Steve politely excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he took the chance to explore a bit. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Bucky sitting at the table. There was a glass of milk there and he was just glaring at it.

“Hi Bucky.” Steve said quietly. Bucky looked up at him and nodded. Steve needed to speak with him, to show how things could be between them. That they could still have a shot of being friends. Steve took another step forward. “I wanted to thank you, for the picture, I mean. It really means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve honestly wasn’t expecting him to respond. "I knew how much it would have meant to you to have it."

“Also, I, um, wanted to apologize for texting you on Christmas. I was a little out of my head and well, I didn’t mean to make things awkward or anything.” He looked up and saw that Bucky was giving him a confused look. Bucky looked like he was about to speak but was interrupted by an incoming voice.

“Steve?” Steve turned around as Sam walked into the kitchen. “Thought you got lost. Hey Barnes, you wanna join in? We’re gonna play Pictionary next.” Bucky shook his head. Sam just nodded as he walked back out. Steve followed behind him, giving Bucky one last look.

He didn’t know what that look was. Bucky had almost seemed confused that Steve was apologizing. Had Bucky really been there?

But it didn’t make sense. Bucky would have said something. He wouldn’t have this cold demeanor towards him if he had been there, right? Steve ran a hand over his face again as he walked towards the others.

He didn’t need to be thinking about this stuff now. Later. He would deal with it later. Right now, all he cared about was enjoying himself.

* * *

When Steve woke up the next morning, he had a horrible headache and felt like complete shit. But he was warm. So that was new. Usually he woke up freezing. He peaked one of his eyes open to see where he was because honestly, he couldn’t remember. He remembered playing Monopoly last night, and drinking. A lot.

He remembered seeing Bucky in the kitchen.

But that was it. Everything after that was a blur. So he had no idea where he had crashed last night. He looked over and saw that he was in the living room. But he was higher up which meant that he was on the couch. Well, that was good.

Clint was passed out on the loveseat, a book covering his face. Like honestly, how did that happen? Who falls asleep like that? He looked over and saw Natasha and Sam cuddled up together on a blanket on the floor. And Sam was the one that was cuddling up to Natasha. Steve smiled. He wished he could reach his phone so he could have a picture of that.

But he honestly didn’t even know where his phone was. B

ut he needed to find it. He needed to see what time it was. It was crazy.

He couldn’t even remember ringing in the New Year. He pulled himself up only to realize that something was holding him down. He looked down to see an arm wrapped tightly around him. Steve already knew who it was. There was only one person it could be.

Bucky.

He turned around slowly so he didn’t disturb Bucky sleeping. What he saw made his heart beat a tiny bit faster. Bucky always did look beautiful when he was sleeping. Steve couldn’t help but smile. He reached out and gently ran his fingers along his face. Bucky stirred, but he didn’t wake up, in fact, he just pulled Steve closer.

Steve wanted to stay here forever. But he couldn’t. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He turned himself around and met the stern look of Natasha, who was now sitting up. She stood up and motioned for him to follow and Steve knew better than to disobey her.

He gently peeled Bucky’s hand off of him and pulled himself from the couch. He glanced back at Bucky and seriously, why didn’t Steve have his phone. He let out a small sigh before he went off in the direction that Natasha walked off too.

He found her in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.

“Yes?” He asked. He might as well get this out of the way now.

“What are you doing Steve?”

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific there.”

“Don’t be a smartass. I mean with James. You’re just making things worse…”

“What are you talking about?” Steve hissed. “I can’t remember anything from last night so I honestly don’t know how we ended up on the couch together.” She crossed her arms, glaring at him. “I’m telling the truth.”

“You asked him to come see you on Christmas.”

“I was feverish. Besides, he didn’t come anyways.” Steve whispered the last part and looked up when Natasha laughed.

“You really are something, Rogers.” All of this was giving Steve a headache. It was too early to deal with this.

“Natasha…”

“You didn’t hallucinate James coming over to see you on Christmas. He was there because he told me he went over there. Although I told him not to. He came to your mom’s funeral and he came to you for Christmas. He even found your sorry ass at the cemetery that night. And then last night, you made damn sure he was your new year’s kiss.”

“What?” She looked at him, studying him for a bit before she spoke again.

“You really don’t remember.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. No he didn’t remember. But he kind of wished he did remember. How could he have forgotten that? How much did he drink last night?

“Shit.”

“Yeah. You’re lucky James was drunk off his ass last night too because I can bet he doesn’t remember anything either.” Steve fell down on the nearest chair.

“Natasha. What am I going to do?” Natasha was silent for a bit before she spoke. Steve wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Steve, I’m going to be honest here, only because I want what is best for both you and James.” Steve nodded. He may not always see eye to eye with Natasha, but she knew what she was talking about. And he trusted her judgment on this. “When you guys first broke up, I was upset with both of you, but mostly you, only because I couldn’t understand why you didn’t go back with him. But I guess I was a little biased. I have known James for a long time now, so I knew that what happened at that party wasn’t intentional.” Steve straightened up a bit. “But then, I saw what you saw. I saw how messed up James’ life was and what you meant when he needed to get his act together.”

“He seems to be doing better now though.”

“He is. Which is why I’m going to tell you to forget that all of this happened.”

“Forget it?”

“Yes. Both of you need to forget about it. James needs to get his life back and he can’t do that if he keeps thinking about you. Same goes for you. You have a lot going for you, Steve. No need to make Pierce more upset that he decides to do something drastic and ruin your chances for a good career.” Steve nodded.

“All right. I understand.”

“Good. I hate seeing you two like this, but I believe, as does Sam and Clint, that it is for the best, and both of you will be better because of it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Steve looked around. He could hear voices coming from the living room and he could imagine that everyone else was getting up. “I need to get home.”

“I’ll have Sam drive you back. I need to keep James here to talk with him as well.” Steve smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks Natasha.” She just gave him a small smile as he made his way back to the living room. Sam and Bucky were up, although Clint was still passed out on the couch. Sam was up and gave Steve a small smile as he walked passed him.

“Where’s Nat?” He asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

“The kitchen. But you are gonna need to give me a ride home.” Sam nodded.

“Sure.” And then he was gone. Which left Steve alone with Bucky. And Clint, but Clint was passed out so that didn’t really count anyways. He wasn’t ready for this. Steve looked over at Bucky and found him looking right at him.

“Good morning.” Steve said with a little smile.

“Mornin’.” Bucky replied quietly. “Are those my pants?” He asked, giving Steve a look over.

“Um, yeah. You left them at my house.” Steve mumbled out. Bucky let out a little smile before his neutral face came back. Steve looked around before he walked forward and knelt down in front of Bucky. It was either now or never. Bucky looked confused at first, but he relaxed when Steve grabbed both his hands in his.

“I just wanted to say how proud I am of you.” Steve said with a smile. Steve pulled Bucky’s hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them before standing up. He grabbed his jacket from the chair and walked towards the door. “Sam! I’ll be outside!” He shouted before leaving the house.

Once outside he let out a deep breath. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I really didn't think it would take me this long to update, so I am sorry about that. Thanks for being patient with me. :)
> 
> And thanks again to everyone who has left kudos, a comment, or subscribed to this story. It means so much to me that you all like it and I hope you continue to like it.

Steve felt, well, the only real word to describe it was awkward.

These past few weeks have just been, weird, ever since the disaster that was New Years, Steve has been trying to get his emotions in check but it wasn’t really working that well for him. Before, Steve was able to ignore Bucky because he just didn’t see him.

But now, this semester, it was like he saw Bucky everywhere. He saw him every day when he went to class, and instead of their one class together they had last semester, he and Bucky had five classes together this semester. It was like SHIELD was out to get him or something because this was just unreal.

There was no way Steve’s luck was that bad.

And it wouldn’t have been that bad if Bucky would have ignored him back again, but he didn’t. Instead, Steve could feel Bucky looking at him all the time, in class and in the hallways. Steve just didn’t know what to do. He had promised Natasha that he would stay away, and Bucky was supposed to have promised the same thing. But given the looks he’s been getting, he’s not too sure about it on Bucky’s end.

But the way Bucky had been looking at him really made Steve want to talk with him, regardless of his promise to Natasha.

But he knew that they both weren’t exactly ready for that yet. Steve knew that he would take Bucky back in a heartbeat and that couldn’t happen. Not yet anyways.

Which brings Steve back to the feeling awkward because he had just accepted to go on a date with Sharon Carter. And he honestly didn’t know why he did. She had come up to him at lunch and asked if he was free tonight. And, well, it wasn’t exactly one of Steve’s best moments, because he just stuttered something. But Sharon must have understood because she set up a time and everything.

Steve knew this so called date wouldn’t do anything. But it would get Natasha off his back. And right now, that was exactly what he needed.

But Steve hadn’t been on many dates in his life. His last date had been with Bucky. And he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been on a date with a girl. Girls didn’t really like him. They never really did. Most of the girls were taller than him.

What in the hell was he going to do?

Sharon had decided on dinner and a movie. And really, you couldn’t go wrong with that, but Steve knew something was going to go wrong. Steve didn’t even have a car. Sharon was going to pick him up and god, Steve was over-thinking this.

“Steve?” Steve turned around and saw Miss Carter walking up to him. She had a big smile on her face as she stepped right next to him.

“Miss Carter. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I was just seeing how things are going?” Steve looked at her and he knew what this was about. She looked happy, but he could see the protective demeanor in her stance and Steve was going to get a lecture.

“You know I am going out with Sharon, don’t you?” Miss Carter’s smile fell as she got into full serious mode.

“I do. And I am going to tell you this, Steve, you best be on your best behavior with her. I don’t want her out late, but I want to make sure you do have a good time with her. She really likes you a lot and…”

“Miss Carter. Everything will be fine.” Steve responded with a smile.

“Oh I know. I just, Sharon has gone out with a lot of terrible guys. I can’t help but be a little bit nervous for her. Even with you.”

“I will try and not start any fights. And I will make sure I am on my best behavior.” Miss Carter just smiled as she walked with Steve down the hallway. She asked about his senior project and how far he was on it. She also asked about how his jobs are going and about college.

Steve liked that she took an interest in him. And it wasn’t fake interest either. She remembered what they had talked about before.

Steve brought up that he was taking a college trip soon, to visit the campus and get everything situated for after graduation. He was actually really excited for that. The closer it got to graduation, the more excited he was about it. He was ready to start the next chapter in his life.

“Have fun tonight Steve.” Miss Carter replied as she started walking towards the employee parking lot. Steve nodded with a smile.

“Have a good evening Miss Carter!” Miss Carter gave him her best smile before walking off. Steve let out a small sigh as he made his way home.

He had a date to get ready for.

* * *

Steve didn’t feel like himself. He didn’t look like himself.

For his date, he had opted out of wearing his piercings. He hadn’t worn them in so long, that now it just seemed normal to not have them in. Besides, he didn’t really know how Sharon felt about all of that. And he did want to make a good first impression, regardless of how he felt about the date to begin with.

He couldn’t deny the fact that he really didn’t want to go on this date anymore. He had picked up his phone to call Sharon and cancel about five times now. But he never backed out on his dates. He was a gentleman and he was going to go through with this.

He straightened out his tie and pushed his bangs from in front of his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

He could do this. It was just dinner and a movie. Nothing too stressful. He could do this. He took a deep breath before making his way downstairs. He opened the door and found Sharon standing there with a big smile on her face.

“Hello Steve.”

“Hey.” Steve responded, a small smile on his lips. Sharon wasn’t as dressed up as he thought. In fact, she was wearing jeans and a nice cardigan. Well, now he felt a bit overdressed in his nice button up and slacks. And god, he even had a tie on. Jesus, this was going to be an awful night. “So, where are we going first?” He asked before making sure that everything was turned off in his house and walking her out the door.

“I’m not really that hungry, so maybe the movie first?” She asked as they walked outside, making their way to her car.

“Sure. That sounds perfect actually.”

“Great.” Steve put his hands in his pockets as he walked to the car. The movie would give him enough time to calm himself down for dinner that was looking like a disaster already in his mind.

On the way to the theater, Steve didn’t feel as nervous as he did before entering the car. He didn’t know if it was the music or if it was just how Sharon was. She kept the conversation simple, talking about school and college and asking Steve about where he was going and everything. It was actually pretty nice. And Steve could tell that she was actually interested in his plans. So, Steve returned the favor and asked about her future. She wanted to join to CIA or something like that. Steve was impressed because that was not what he had been expecting. He was thinking a nurse or something. She laughed when he said that.

When they got to the movie theater, Steve went first and went to pay for both of their tickets, but Sharon shrugged it off, saying she would pay, that it would be her treat. Steve couldn’t help but smile. But he still felt like he needed to do something, so he bought the snacks.

He let Sharon pick the movie and she ended up going with some action comedy movie that Steve hadn’t even heard of.

But it actually ended up being quite funny. Steve had laughed all the way through, and Sharon leaned over and whispered little things about it throughout which made Steve laugh even more.

Steve lost himself in that theater. He didn’t think about anything else besides actually enjoying himself. It had been a while since he had been like this. Since he felt like this. He had been worried about making other people know that he was okay, that he hadn’t really been feeling for himself.

He remembered that it used to be this easy when he was around Bucky. Everything had just come naturally to him when he was with Bucky.

Sharon looked over at him and smiled. Steve smiled back. And he wasn’t forcing it or anything. It was a genuine smile and Steve knew, right then and there, that he could be happy again.

He would be happy again. He knew it.

When the movie was over, Steve and Sharon walked out of the theater, laughing and talking about the movie as they walked out of the parking lot.

Steve was about to suggest where they grab dinner when his phone went off. Now, normally he would have ignored it, but he saw that it was Sam, and well, he knew Sam wouldn’t have called him if it wasn’t an emergency, since Sam knew he was going out with Sharon tonight. He sent Sharon an apologetic look before answering.

“Hello?” Steve said, turning away from Sharon.

“Steve, hey, look, I know you are on a date an all, but I felt like I needed to tell you.” Steve’s smile fell from his face. Sam sounded upset.

“What’s wrong Sam?” Steve was getting nervous again.

“There’s been an accident, Steve.”

“An accident?” Steve almost shouted, but his voice cracked. “Is Natasha okay? Sam, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Bucky.” Steve felt his body go numb. He was honestly surprised that he kept a hold of the phone. “Steve? Steve!” Steve could hear Sam talking, but he couldn’t respond. Sharon must have suspected something because she came over to him.

She took the phone away from him and Steve could hear her talking to him but he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

All he could think about was that Bucky had been in an accident and that he was dead. He had died while Steve was out with someone else.

“Steve?’ Steve looked up when someone put their hands on his face. Sharon was looking at him with a sad look on her face. “Steve?”

“Bucky…” He whispered. “Is he dead? Is he dead?” Steve chocked out the last bit as he felt his knees give out. He would have hit the ground if Sharon hadn’t had a hold of him. She was the only thing keeping him standing right now.

“Steve, I need you to listen to me, alright. Bucky is not dead.” Sharon had his face in her hands again. “He was in an accident and he is in the hospital right now. I can take you to him, if you want. Do you want me to take you to him?” Steve looked up at her and nodded. She gave him a small smile. “Okay. Can you walk?” Steve nodded but she still kept a firm grip on him as she led them to her car.

She helped him into the car and Steve didn’t say anything else on the whole drive there. He didn’t think he could, even if he wanted to. But Sharon wasn’t saying anything either, so he didn’t feel so bad about it then.

He just wanted to be at the hospital. He needed to see that Bucky was alright.

* * *

When Sharon parked at the hospital, Steve was positive that he was out of the car before it had even stopped. Sharon followed behind him as he stormed into the hospital. Sharon must have told Sam they were on their way because he was in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

“Steve…”

“I need to see him.” Steve spit out as he walked right up to him. Sam put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Steve, you need to calm down.”

“I need to see him Sam. I know you said he isn’t dead but I need to see him! I have to make sure.”

“And you can, but you can’t at the moment. His mom and Pierce are with him now. Nat will be on her way down to take you up to him, but you need to calm down, okay?” Steve took a deep breath as Sam walked away from him.

He could hear Sam talking with Sharon but he didn’t really hear much of what was being said. All he could think about was that this was the same hospital they had bought his mom when she died. And now Bucky was here.

Steve was getting dizzy. He needed to sit down. He looked around and made his way over to the nearest seat and fell down into it.

“Are you okay?” Steve looked down to see that Sam was kneeling down in front of him. He looked around and saw that Sharon was no longer there.

“Where did Sharon go?” Steve mumbled out.

“She went home. I thanked her for doing this, but you should probably talk with her later.” Steve nodded.

“What a way to ruin a date.” Steve leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. She probably hated him now. Ditching a date because your ex was in an accident. Not exactly the best way to do things. He would definitely have to apologize for that. And possibly make it up to her.

“I’m sure she understands.” Steve looked over when he heard the clinking sounds of what could only be Natasha’s heels. Steve could see Bucky’s mom and Pierce not too far behind her, but they were talking with a doctor while she walked over to them. Steve immediately stood up.

“Is he awake? Can I see him?” Steve asked as he walked over to her.

“No. He isn’t awake. But I can take you up to him, since I know you would somehow sneak up there anyways.” She took a hold of his arm and snuck him around Bucky’s mom and Pierce.

Steve didn’t really keep track of the way to Bucky’s room. He tried to, for future reference but he lost track after the third hallway. He never really liked how hospitals were organized. It was ridiculous and it was almost like they were made for people to get lost in.

Natasha stopped in front of a room and turned to look at him.

“Are you ready for this?” Steve didn’t trust his voice to speak, so he just nodded before she led him inside.

Steve stepped forward as he took his first look at Bucky.

He was lying in the bed, tubes attached to him all over and Steve couldn’t help but feel that he looked dead. But then he saw his chest slowly rise and fall and he let out a deep breath of relief.

Bucky’s face was covered in small scratches and Steve could see a small cut across his neck and some bruises. He swallowed deeply as he stepped forward, sitting down in the seat next to the bed. He reached out and touched Bucky’s hand.

“Buck…” He whispered. He wasn’t sure how long he just stared at him, but he startled when Natasha let out a small cough. Steve wasn’t even aware that she was still in the room. He thought she left. He looked up at her and smiled. When she didn’t say anything, Steve decided that he would be the one to start the conversation. “You know, tonight, on my date with Sharon, I was happy. I haven’t been truly happy since I was with Bucky. He always made truly happy, y’know? And that was when Mom was alive. It was nice. But then Bucky and I broke up and my mom died and that happiness left. But when I was with Sharon, I had that feeling again, and I knew, I knew that I could do this. That I could be happy again, without Bucky, and without my mom.” Natasha took a step forward and Steve couldn’t tell what she was feeling. Or what she was thinking, then again, that wasn’t really new. That was always the thing with Natasha. She was completely unreadable. “But then Sam called and it all came crashing down around me. I don’t want to be happy without him. I want to be happy with him again. I can’t have my mom back. I lost her and I can’t lose Bucky too. I thought I lost him, for just a few seconds, and it was the worst feeling in the world.” Natasha was silent for a bit before she spoke. Steve could tell she was trying to think of something to say.

But when she did speak, it wasn’t what Steve was expecting to hear.

“Do you want to know what happened?”

“Yes.” He knew that she or Sam would have told him sometime, but now seemed as good a time than ever.

“He was in a car accident. I was with Sam when Clint called me. He said that Bucky had been drinking since he got home from school. Said that he was acting all weird and talking all this shit on you and Sharon and really, he was pissed. But Clint knew that Bucky would just drink until he passed out and that would be the end of it. That’s how he always deals with it.”

“Bucky knew about my date with Sharon?” Steve found that odd. Sure Bucky had been there when Natasha had suggested it, but how would he know that Steve had actually agreed to it, unless…

“I told him. I thought it would help him with moving on. Show him that you were trying and that he should too. I didn’t expect him to throw a hissy fit like this. To be stupid about it.” Steve did like Natasha, he did. But sometimes, he just didn’t understand her logic.

“So, he was drunk with Clint?”

“Yes. And then he just left. Clint said he walked out. And Clint, stupidly, thought that Bucky was just going to walk it off. But then he heard Bucky’s truck and flipped out. He couldn’t stop him, so he called me and Sam and all of us went out looking for him. Sam found him near the art museum. He had totaled his truck, flipped it over and everything, and honestly, I don’t even know how he survived. It’s a miracle. It really is.”

Steve looked over at Bucky and couldn’t believe it. He squeezed Bucky’s hand a bit tighter.

“How bad are his injuries?” When Natasha didn’t answer, Steve looked over at her. “Nat?”

“Pretty much what you see is most of it. But his left arm…” She took a deep breath. “His left arm is completely useless. He can’t move it. All the muscles in it were torn. They can either amputate it or he can get this prosthetic that will help him with it. But, since Bucky is eighteen, he gets to decide what he wants when he wakes up.” Steve nodded as he looked back at Bucky. He wanted to see his arm, just to see it, but he felt that it would be rude and he could wait.

“Thank you.” Steve responded, standing up. “Thank you for calling me.”

“I knew he would want you here.” Steve gave her a brief smile before he sat back down. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” Steve didn’t look back at her; he just kept his focus on Bucky. But he heard the door shut and he knew that he was now alone with him.

“Bucky. Just, why did you have to do this?” He let out a deep sigh before falling back against the chair.

He wanted to be mad at Bucky, for being so stupid and reckless. But he couldn’t find it in himself to do that. He was just so thankful that Bucky was alive. Steve didn’t know what he would have done if Bucky would have died.

All Steve could think about was that all of this was somehow his fault. Bucky had been drinking because he was upset with Steve. He had gone out, because of Steve. If only Steve hadn’t agreed to the date, then they wouldn’t be here right now.

Steve tried to not think about that right now.

Steve didn’t know how long he watched Bucky sleep, but he was there for at least another hour or so. Steve talked to him about pointless things like school and his project. He didn’t mention Sharon. Even if Bucky was unconscious, he still felt bad about bringing her up.

Steve even sketched out a drawing of Fred Astaire for him, knowing that Bucky would like it when he woke up.

Steve was in the process of telling Bucky a funny story about his time at the library when Winifred walked in.

“Oh Steve.” Steve stood up and smiled.

“Mrs. Pierce.”

“Bucky should be waking up soon; at least, that is what I am told.”

“I should go then. He will want to see you when he wakes up.” Steve gathered up his jacket as he started walking to the door.

“He would want to see you too.” Steve turned and smiled at her.

“I’m the reason he is here in the first place. I probably shouldn’t be the first person he sees.” Winifred didn’t acknowledge his fault, just turned to look back at Bucky. Steve gave him one last glance before walking out of the room. He saw Pierce walking towards him and Steve immediately turned the other way.

He would rather get completely lost than talk with Pierce. He probably didn’t even care that Bucky was hurt. He probably felt inconvenienced, the stupid prick. Steve made it back to the waiting room after getting lost only a few times. Sam and Natasha were still down there and Steve knew they were waiting for him.

“Did he wake up yet?” Natasha asked.

“No. But his mom said he should be waking up soon. They are up there with him now.”

“Shouldn’t you stay up there then? Bucky will want to see you.” Sam added, wrapping his arm around Natasha.

“He wouldn’t want me to be the first person he sees. That should be his mom.”

“Steve…”

“Nat, I am the reason he is hurt in the first place. If he wants to see me, I will come back, but he needs to rest and get better. I need to get home anyways. I have to work early tomorrow.”

“I’ll give you a ride. It’s quite late now.” Steve nodded as Sam gave Natasha a quick kiss goodbye before walking with Steve out of the hospital.

* * *

School was quiet after that.

Of course, everyone knew what happened with Bucky first thing Monday morning. Steve felt all the gazes on him in the hallway. He was positive that his name had been thrown in the rumors somewhere.

Sam and Natasha were at school and told him that Bucky had woken up and that he was being kept in the hospital for a few more days to recover completely and to do more tests.

Sharon also approached Steve Monday morning. And Steve can’t say that he was surprised.

“Hey Steve.” She said with her friendly smile and Steve actually thought that maybe she wasn’t going to be mad at him for ditching her. But, of course, that could still come later. She could just be playing nice now. He really hoped she wasn’t too mad. He didn’t want to deal with that on a Monday morning.

“Hey, I actually wanted to talk with you.” Steve said, pulling her aside. She didn’t look upset or anything. She actually looked very happy to see him. This was a good start.

“Oh, what about?” She asked. Steve gave her a confused look at that. She had to know why he would want to talk to her.

“Um, about Friday. I’m sorry I sort of ruined our night. I was a mess and well,”

“Steve, don’t worry about it. I had a fun time with you. I think you are a really great guy. And I’m not stupid, I know how much Bucky means to you. So it was no hardship for me to take you to him. I want to be friends with you, Steve. Like, actual friends. So, maybe we can do it again sometime.” Steve smiled. Wow, she wasn’t yelling at him. And she wanted to be friends with him. Well this turned out a lot better than he had thought.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Great. Well, I will see you around.” Sharon replied with a small wave as she walked away.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Steve never really thought that Bucky’s incessant staring would take up so much of his day, but now that he wasn’t here, Steve’s day felt really bare and incomplete.

The next few days were pretty uneventful as well.

All Steve could think about was Bucky and if he was doing alright. He wanted to talk with him. He wanted to see him. But he knew he couldn’t just show up at the hospital. What if Bucky was blaming Steve for what happened to him? What if Bucky hated Steve now?

So yeah, just showing up at the hospital was not a good idea.

“Steve.” Steve looked over as Natasha walked towards him. She had been spending the past few nights visiting Bucky. She had kept Steve up to date with his condition. Apparently Bucky had decided to go for the prosthetic. And, according to Natasha, Bucky was in high spirits and wasn’t completely upset with losing his left arm. But that was pretty much it. And Steve didn’t question her too much about him. He was supposed to be keeping his distance from him.

“Yes?”

“Bucky wants to talk with you.” Steve’s face fell.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he wants you to see him. Tonight is his last night in the hospital. His mom is making him stay at home for a bit, probably to convince him to come back. But he wants you to see him tonight, before he leaves.”

“Did he say why?” Steve asked. He wanted to be prepared if Bucky was just going to yell at him when he got there. Natasha just shrugged.

“He didn’t say. He just told me that he wanted you there.” Steve almost wanted to jump for joy. But he couldn’t do that in front of Natasha.

“Okay. I can do that.” Steve tried not to react too much but Natasha seemed to see right through him.

“You can be happy about it, Steve. I don’t mind.”

“But you didn’t want us to be together.”

“I never said that I didn’t want you two together. Lord knows there isn’t two people more destined to be together than you two. I merely wanted you guys to grow as separate people before committing your life to each other. But look where that got me. So, I’m just gonna let you two deal with this yourself.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I appreciate the thought.” Natasha gave him a small smile before she walked off.

Steve was so happy that he was finally going to see Bucky again that he didn’t pay attention to where he was going and he ran right into someone.

When he looked up, he saw that is was Rumlow and he just knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

“I’m sorry Brock.” Steve responded fast. He promised that he wouldn’t get into fights anymore. He wasn’t going to start something.

“Rogers.” Rumlow responded with a smile. “Just the man I was looking for.”

“What do you mean?” Rumlow just smiled before his fist connected with Steve’s face. Steve fell back, clutching his face. He had not missed this feeling at all.

“I just want you to know, Steve, that this isn’t personal.” Steve laughs as he looks up at Rumlow.

“It sure feels personal.” Rumow let out a small laugh as he went to hit Steve again. Steve ducked and was able to get a small hit on him, but Rumlow was bigger than him and got the upper hand, like always.

Steve was left clutching his side on the floor as Rumlow stood over him.

“Alexander Pierce sends his regards.” Rumlow spit out before walking away. Steve let out a small cough as he pulled himself up. He made his way to the bathroom. His lip was bleeding and he could see that his eye was swollen. It was going to be black by morning.

He didn’t want to look like this when he saw Bucky. He could probably skip out, but he couldn’t do that to him. He would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Steve walked into the hospital and he saw all the weird looks that he was getting from some of the people that were there, even some of the staff were giving him a few looks, but he ignored them. He knew he looked like a sight, but he wasn’t here for him. He was here for Bucky.

He walked up to the front desk and smiled his best smile at the woman that was working the desk.

“Can I get a room number for James Barnes? I’m here to see him.” She looked up at him and Steve saw her smile falter for a second before it was back and she was being as polite as ever.

“James Barnes?” She typed a few things in her computer then smiled back at him. “Room 505.”

“Thanks Ma’am.” Steve responded as he made his way to the nearest elevator. As he rode the elevator up, he tried to keep himself calm. He didn’t exactly know what he was walking into here. Bucky could be happy to see him, or he could have asked to see him so he could yell at him. Steve didn’t really know which one it was going to be.

He figured Natasha wouldn’t have sent him to the pit of death here, but who knows.

So he needed to be prepared for both.

He walked up to Bucky’s room and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had dealt with much worse. He raised a hand and knocked lightly.

“Bucky?” He said through the door. Steve heard a bunch of noises then, and maybe a few curses, but Bucky still responded in the end.

“Come in.” Okay, Steve could do this. He could do this. He opened the door and walked in.

Bucky was sitting on his bed. Looking as calm as ever. He was in an oversized t-shirt which looked ridiculous on him and a pair of gym shorts. His hair was pulled back into what Steve could see as a very small ponytail.

And he wasn’t hooked up to anything. All his scratches were gone. Steve could see a few bruises still visible on his face, but other than that, he looked as healthy as ever.

Steve couldn’t help but smile. All the anxiety and fear he was feeling earlier just melted away as he looked at Bucky looking 100% better than he had been before.

“Bucky.” Steve said, taking a step forward. Bucky smiled at him for a second before his face fell. And Bucky was out of his bed and standing right in front of him, hands on Steve’s face, tilting his face back.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Steve almost laughed, but he was a little side tracked by Bucky touching him. One hand was unmistakably flesh and the other was not.

“I ran into a wall?” Steve replied, trying for humor. Bucky looked down at him and Steve could tell he wasn’t buying it. “It’s nothing.” Steve wasn’t here to talk about him. Bucky looked at him for a few more seconds, realizing that Steve wasn’t going to give any more information on the subject. Bucky let go of his face and walked back to the bed.

When Bucky was situated he motioned for Steve to come and join him. Steve nodded quickly and found a spot next to him on the bed. Steve didn’t know what to say now. Bucky had asked to see him, which meant that there was something Bucky wanted to say, so Steve just needed to be patient and wait for him to say it.

With Bucky’s silence though, Steve got the chance to examine how Bucky actually looked. He was sitting on the bed messing with a deck of cards. He looked tired, like he hasn’t slept at all since he had woken up, which could be true. Steve was never able to sleep well when he was in the hospital.

The thing that really caught Steve’s attention was Bucky’s left hand. Natasha had said that Bucky went with the prosthetic, but Steve, well, he didn’t really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t what was on Bucky’s left arm.

It was metal and really, the first thing that came to Steve’s mind was that the plates on it looked like scales. It was really beautiful and Steve was itching to sketch it. He was positive that it covered Bucky’s whole arm, since it disappeared into the sleeve of shirt.

He wondered how Bucky felt about it. Steve thought it was beautiful and it somehow fit Bucky.

“I got your drawing.” Bucky said, turning to look at him. Steve smiled.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I just wish you would have been the one giving it to me.” Steve looked down.

“I didn’t think you would want to see me when you woke up. I am sort of the reason all of this happened.”

“What? No, Steve, this happened because I am a complete moron.” Bucky took a deep breath. “It is no one’s fault but mine. So don’t you dare try and blame yourself.”

“Bucky…”

“I was really mad at you that night. I’ll give you that. Mostly I was just mad at myself though. I was jealous and honestly, I couldn’t understand why Natasha had even told me about you and Sharon. She had said something along the lines of moving on, but god, do I really need to know who you fuckin’ date to move on?” Steve agreed with that. He wouldn’t want to know if Bucky was seeing someone else.” Natasha can be a real bitch sometimes.” He said with a little smile. “So she told me and all I could see was you and Sharon together and it drove me mad. I was on my way to you, that night. When I wrecked. I had this whole plan to show up at the movie theater and give you and Sharon a piece of my mind.”

“To be honest, I only really agreed to go out with Sharon so Natasha would stop bothering me about it. And, well, I’m not going to lie, it felt nice being with her.” Steve looked over and he didn’t miss the look of hurt that spread over Bucky’s face. “But Sharon and I are only going to be friends.”

“Oh.”

“Bucky…” Steve reached forward and put his hand on top of Bucky’s, giving him a small smile. “If you would have seen what state I was in when I came over here that night, you wouldn’t have had to worry about any of this.” Bucky nodded, but he still pulled his hand away from Steve.

“My mom is making me move back in with her for a bit, until I get used to the prosthetic and all of that.”

“I heard. I wish you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah. I guess Pierce insisted. The bastard.” Steve nodded. “So, are you going to tell me what the hell happened to your face?”

“Do I really need to tell you? I’m sure you already know what happened.” Steve let out a small laugh, trying to make this into a joke. He didn’t want to upset Bucky more than he already was.

“Steve…”

“It was Rumlow. Like always.”

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“I think there is more to the story than you are telling me. There always is when it comes to you.”

“But there really isn’t. I was on my way here and I actually ran into him and he got all pissed and hit me. Of course, he did that after telling me it was nothing personal. Personal my ass. Then he has the balls to tell me as he walks away that Pierce sends his regards.” Steve felt Bucky tense next to him. That wasn’t the effect he was going for. “But I’m fine, Buck, really, look at me.” Bucky looked over at him and Steve gave him his best smile. Bucky just looked at him for a few seconds before a small smile appeared.

Steve had missed his smile so much. He missed this. It was hard to believe that he and Bucky had actually been friends before all of this. Of course, it wasn’t for very long since they skipped right into a relationship, but still, that friendship bond was what had brought them together in the first place.

Their conversations always seemed to come so easily. And, well, he missed doing this. He missed being able to speak his mind without someone looking too much into it. He missed being with Bucky. Period. Everything always boiled back down to just being with Bucky.

“You are such a little punk.” Bucky responded, shoving Steve lightly in the shoulder. Steve just smiled.

“Jerk.”

* * *

Steve lost track of time after that. It was like nothing had changed between them. Steve talked about his new jobs and his senior project, something Bucky couldn’t wait to see. While Bucky talked about his classes and why he was growing his hair out (it was supposed to be a big fuck you to Pierce, because Pierce always liked things to be prim and proper) and even talked about his new prosthetic.

Apparently it was like a glove. It went over his arm but there were special attachments that were attached to Bucky to help with all his nerves and everything. So Bucky could actually feel with it. It was some amazing technology.

Bucky even let Steve take a look at it. And Steve couldn’t help but touch it every chance he got. It was just amazing and perfect. Of course, he probably only felt that way because it was a part of Bucky now.

When visiting hours were over, Steve packed up what little he had brought with him and said his goodbyes to Bucky.

“Thank you, for coming today.” Bucky said as he stood up, grabbing Steve by the hand.

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t show up?” Steve said it jokingly, but Bucky was being completely serious. “Of course I came, Bucky. You mean so much to me. How could I not?” Bucky gave him a small smile and Steve just couldn’t resist.

He stepped forward and pulled Bucky into a hug. It took Bucky a few seconds to register the hug, but his arms wrapped around Steve’s tiny frame and Steve felt safe. He felt at home. He felt complete.

He didn’t want to pull away, but he had to. He had to leave so he could catch the bus to go home.

He reluctantly pulled away, smiling up at Bucky.

“If you ever get too miserable back at your mom’s place, feel free to text me or call me. I’ll try and think of some super cool escape plan for ya.” Bucky laughed at that, placing his hand on Steve’s face.

“You’re not wearing your piercings.”

“Oh, yeah. Um, well… I haven’t worn them in a while, actually.”

“Oh. I miss them.” Bucky responded quietly, Steve almost didn’t catch it. “Goodbye Steve.”

“Goodbye Bucky.” Steve gave him one last look before leaving his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had the last of the sort of disaster things in it. Everything should start mellowing out from now on. I don't exactly know how many chapters are left, but we are on the home stretch here!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late New Years guys!
> 
> And I am so sorry for being this late guys. This chapter was giving me so much trouble and well, I wanted to put more in but decided that it would go in the next one. But I thank you guys for your patience. :)
> 
> I also want to think everyone who has read, left comments and kudos and those who have subscribed to this story. It always makes me smile and I love that you guys are enjoying it too!
> 
> So thank you guys again, you are all wonderful!

Bucky came back to school a few days later, and let’s just say, he was hot shit again. At least, to the rest of the school population he was. Everyone wanted to know about the crash and about the new prosthetic. Some asked the most ridiculous questions, like if he could rip the door off a car off.

Bucky joked and said he could and sent all the students a buzz. It was actually really hilarious. But it was still nice to see Bucky in such good spirits again.

Steve just watched from afar, not really sure how everything was going to go between them. Sure they had made nice at the hospital and it seemed liked everything was going to be okay between them, but that had been in private. Who knows what school will be like again?

Steve was shaken from his thoughts by Natasha and Sam walking towards him. Natasha walked up to stand next to him as Sam moved to his other side.

“How is he doing?” Steve asked quietly. If anyone was to know how Bucky was really doing, it would be Natasha. She had been going over to see him at home every night since he was released from the hospital.

“Great, actually. It’s actually kind of weird.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, looking around for Bucky. It didn’t take long to find him and to Steve’s surprise, he actually wasn’t surrounded by the usual hound of people. He was just standing by his locker talking with Clint. Bucky was smiling and laughing and it seemed like nothing had happened at all this past month. Like he was back to the way he was before Steve had even talked with him to begin with. “Well, besides the obvious.”

“That’s just it. He is way too happy. The first night he went home, he called me complaining how awful it was being back at his mom’s and everything. I went over to see him and he was a complete mess. But then the next day, when I went over to see him, he seemed okay, like the previous night didn’t even happen, and now he is like this. All happy like nothing was wrong to begin with. It just seems fishy.”

“I agree. Something is gonna happen. I can feel it brewing. I just don’t know what it will be or when it will happen.” Sam said, looking back at Bucky.

Steve didn’t know what to think of all of this. He for one was happy that Bucky was back to his old self and in good spirits. He liked seeing Bucky happy. But he had to agree with Sam and Natasha on this one. Bucky was supposed to be moving back in with his mom and Pierce for a while. And Bucky hated it there. It didn’t make sense that he would be so happy about it.

Bucky looked over at him and smiled and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. He wanted to go over and talk with Bucky, but the bell rang. Of course it did. Bucky continued looking at him, like he knew Steve wanted to come over to him and was just waiting but Steve had to go. He had to go down and talk with Mr. Coulson about his project.

He turned away from Bucky and grabbed his things from his locker and said goodbye to Sam and Natasha before he headed down to the art room. He would try and talk with Bucky later.

Mr. Coulson was, of course, waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

“Steve!” Mr. Coulson walked up to him and Steve felt that sudden uncomfortable awkward feeling again. He really liked Coulson but sometimes, he just didn’t know how to act around him. He was nice and all, but sometimes Steve felt like Coulson liked him a little too much. “I got your email that said your project was done. I can’t wait to see it.” Steve gave him a small smile before he set his things down and pulled out his portfolio.

“Alright, well, have a look.” Steve said as he handed the folder over to Mr. Coulson and took a step back. Everyone was piling in for class and Coulson gave Steve a look which pretty much said that he would look over the portfolio over class. Steve just nodded and went off to his desk.

Coulson ended up giving the class some meaningless assignment as he sat at his desk and went through Steve’s project. Steve couldn’t even focus on the assignment. He was too busy watching Coulson to see his reaction to his work. Steve usually felt really confident about his work, but this time, it felt different. He had put so much effort into this project that he was afraid that someone would probably hate it.

“Steve?” Steve jumped up when Coulson called his name. Coulson motioned for him to come over to his desk. Steve nodded and quickly walked over to him. One thing that Steve didn’t like about Coulson was that he couldn’t read him all the time. When he was acting awkward and like a fanboy, Steve could see it as clear as day, but times like this, when he went back to his professional mode, Steve couldn’t tell if he was about to get a pat on the back or a stern yelling.

“Yes sir.”

“Sit.” Steve looked around and pulled up a chair and sat down. Mr. Coulson was just looking at him and all Steve could think about was that he hated his project and that Steve was going to fail. “Steve, this is, just amazing.” Steve looked up and saw Coulson smiling at him.

Oh.

“Really?”

“I knew you would bring me something amazing, but this. This is just unbelievable. You really have something here, Steve.” Steve was a little bit speechless as he just stared in disbelief. “I cannot wait to show the school what you have here.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Steve replied with a smile. He couldn’t really think of anything else to say. His mind was completely blanking on him.

“I love all the detail you put into this. I mean, everyone is in here. And you really captured everyone in here. I mean, this Captain America character, captures you perfectly.” Steve smiled and looked down at his hands quickly. “Has Mr. Barnes seen this yet?”

“No.” Steve responded when he looked back up at him. “I changed his design just recently. But I plan to show him sometime soon.”

“Well he deserves to see this. How you wrote his character was beautiful. I do think that Mr. Pierce might not be so keen on how you interpreted him in the comics, though.” Steve just shrugged. Steve didn’t really give a rat’s ass about how Pierce would feel about it. Coulson let out a little laugh. “Well, do you have any changes you want to make?”

“Not really. I looked over them a million times last night. If I look at them anymore I will want to change everything, so it’s best you take them now.”

“Alright, well, I will send them off the get printed then. Good work, Steve.”

“Thanks Mr. Coulson.” Steve stood up just as the bell rang.

“Turn in your work before you leave!” Mr. Coulson shouted as everyone started packing up. Steve walked over and grabbed his stupid excuse of an assignment and handed it in before he walked out.

He was heading up the stairs when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Sharon walking up to him.

“Hey.” He replied with a smile as they walked through the hallway.

“So, how are things?” She said with a smile.

“Oh, um, they’re good, just turned in my senior project, actually. So, things are actually going great.” He smiled over at her. “How are things with you?”

“Oh, great actually, I….”

“Rogers.” Steve paused at the new voice. It sounded like…

“Brock we are not….” Sharon started as she turned around but her voice fell short. “Oh.”

“What?” Steve asked as he turned around and well, words escaped him. Rumlow was walking over him and well, he looked like he was limping a bit. But that wasn’t the worse of it. The main thing was the big ol’ blackeye that was covering his face. Steve just couldn’t comprehend it.

Brock was a big guy. Who would be fighting him? No one had ever picked a fight with Brock, except Steve. And no one had really won a fight with him either.

Rumlow walked over to him. Steve straightened up a bit, ready for whatever Rumlow was going to do to him.

“What can I do for you Brock?” Steve asked. He kept his voice calm. He didn’t want to start anything, but that didn’t mean Rumlow didn’t. He needed to be ready and prepared, but nothing would start on his end.

He needed to hear Brock out.

“I just wanted to say.” Brock said as he looked down. Steve saw that he almost looked nervous. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry, for beating you up all the time. I should not have punished you for your skinny frame or sexual preferences. It was wrong and I am sorry for hurting you.” Steve stared at him for a bit. He seemed really sincere but there was no way that he would do this himself.

Someone forced him to say it. It had to be that. That was the only explanation for this. Steve looked over at Sharon and saw that she looked as shocked as he felt about all of this.

“Um, well, thanks Brock. I appreciate the apology.” Rumlow nodded quickly before walking away quickly. Steve turned back to Sharon who was just staring at him with the same confused look on her face.

“What the hell was that about?” She said, watching Brock walk back through the hallway.

“I don’t know. But someone made him do it.”

“Who would make Brock apologize to you? And who would beat him up?” Steve shrugged. He had an idea. The only person who would do that had to be Bucky. Bucky was the only one who knew about Rumlow beating him up all the time. Especially the last time. Bucky was the only one who knew about that time.

Steve’s black eye had gone down over the weekend so Sam couldn’t question him about it at school. But why would Bucky do this now?

If Steve was going to get an apology from Rumlow, he wanted it to be a true one, not one forced out of him.

Steve was going to have a talk with Bucky when he saw him next.

* * *

 Lunch was, well, it was different. Steve had gotten so used to sitting by himself lately, that being surrounded by people again was just awkward. Natasha and Sam were always gone doing their own thing at lunch. Sam came by sometimes but he never stayed the whole period. And Natasha was always off with Bucky. And Clint was never there.

But now, now Sam, Natasha, Clint and even Bucky surrounded Steve. Of course, Bucky didn’t sit next to him, but he did sit across from him, and really, Steve didn’t know which one would have been worse, but he was gonna pick the sitting across from him because now he had to look at him.

“So, I talked with Sharon in English class today.” Natasha said with a smile. “She mentioned something very interesting that happened to you, Steve.” Sam looked over at him as Steve looked down in his lap. Of course Natasha would try and bring this up now. She probably knew it was Bucky who did it too.

Steve let out a small sigh as he looked up.

“You mean me turning in my senior project?” Natasha gave him a look as Clint let out a small laugh. Steve looked over at Bucky and saw that even he was smiling. Steve couldn’t help the small smile that came across his face.

“No. Although that is quite lovely, Steve. I was referring to the event of Brock Rumlow apologizing to you for everything he has ever done to you.”

“Oh. That. It was nothing.” Steve jumped when Sam slammed his hands on the table.

“Whoa, hang on there.” Steve looked over and saw Sam staring right at him. “Why am I just hearing about it now?”

“Because I didn’t feel like telling anyone.” Steve looked up at Bucky and saw that he was just looking at his food. “He apologized and I told him I appreciated it. End of story.” Steve didn’t want to talk about this now. He didn’t really want to talk about it at all really. The only person he wanted to talk about it with was Bucky, and he would do that when they were alone and not surrounded by everyone at the lunch table.

“You accepted his apology?” Clint asked and he sounded quite surprised.

“I didn’t actually accept it. I told him I appreciate it. It was a nice effort.” Steve took a deep breath. “Now, can we discuss something else?” Natasha was about to speak when there was a loud commotion coming from outside the lunch room. It sounded like shouting. Steve and everyone else looked over. But he couldn’t see anything.

When the shouting got louder, everyone started leaving the lunch room. Steve almost ignored it but when he heard Fury say something he had to go see what it was. He stood up and made his way outside the lunchroom along with everyone else.

There were a lot of students gathered around Pierce’s office. Steve squeezed his way through to the front. Sam and Natasha were right behind him. As he reached the front, he saw a couple of police officers. One was in the process of handcuffing Pierce and Steve felt like he had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real.

This was just too good to be true.

Fury was standing off to the side, glaring at Pierce as the officers started speaking to Pierce, but Pierce was ignoring them. Pierce’s focus was completely on Fury.

“You can’t do this, Nick.” Pierce shouted, glaring at Fury. Fury just stepped forward and held up some papers.

“I believe, I can. Get his ass out of here.”

“I’ll be back!” Pierce shouted as the police escorted him down the hallway. “You won’t get away with this!” Steve just watched in shock.

“What happened?” Steve whispered, mostly to himself, but Bruce Banner was next to him and heard him.

“I didn’t catch the beginning, but I guess some anonymous source turned in all this information on Pierce. Apparently he had been changing some scores to make SHIELD look better among other schools, especially among the athletes. There was also something about the budget and how he was using some of the money from the school to go on big vacations or something like that. There were some other things in there too but Fury didn’t mention them out loud.” Steve nodded.

He wouldn’t say he was upset to see Pierce go, but it just seemed so random. Who turned him in? Why now? It all didn’t make sense. First Rumlow, and now Pierce? What was going on here?

“I wonder who the anonymous source was.” Steve said. Bruce just shrugged. The crowd slowly started to disappear and Steve was about to follow Sam and Natasha back into the lunch room when someone stopped him. Well, a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Rogers. My office. Now.” Steve turned around and saw Fury giving him that look and Steve knew better than to disobey Fury. So he followed Fury back to his office. Steve closed the door behind him as Fury stood at his desk, back to him. “Sit.” Steve sat down quickly. He really had no idea why Fury would want to see him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. For once he was completely innocent.

“What can I do for you sir?” Steve asked as Fury turned around.

“I take it you saw what happened to Pierce.” Steve nodded. “I wanted you to see this.” Fury sat down and slid a couple of papers across his desk to Steve. Steve took the papers and looked through them. Each of the papers was addressed to his mother. And all of the letters were about Steve and all of his fights. Each of them threatening to expel Steve and ruin his college chances. “Were you aware of these letters?”

“No. I mean, well. I knew he sent one to my mother after one of my fights. But I wasn’t aware that he had sent this many. She never mentioned them.” Steve didn’t know what to think. His mom had told him she would handle that one letter. What had she done? And had she done it more than once? This was crazy and it made Steve mad.

His mom didn’t deserve to have gone through that.

“I see.” Fury was silent for a bit before he spoke up again. “Now, has Pierce ever threatened you, personally?”

“Um…”

“You can tell me. I need to bring up as much as I can to the school board on this.”

“He didn’t really threaten me, sir. He just made me put things in perspective. About Bucky.” Fury looked at him with a weird look on his face. Steve couldn’t exactly read it so he didn’t really know what to expect. But it certainly wasn’t Fury letting out a small laugh.

“Oh yes. Barnes.” Steve didn’t really know what to make on that. Fury must have noticed the weird look on Steve’s face because he just laughed again. “Alex used to always complain about you and Bucky all the time. The staff heard an earful every day.” Steve nodded. He knew Pierce hated him.

“I don’t have anything else to say about Pierce. He may have hated me, but he always hated me from a far. It was only when Bucky and I got close again that he made things more personal. Maybe try talking to Brock Rumlow. He was Pierce’s favorite.”

“I already talked with Brock. It seems all the fights he picked with you were because Pierce told him too. For that, I wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am. You are a good man, Steve Rogers. You didn’t deserve any of their bullshit.”

“Thank you sir.”

“You are dismissed.” Steve nodded quickly before he stood up and made his way out of the office.

He still couldn’t believe it. All of this just seemed like a dream come true. It didn’t feel real.

This couldn’t be happening.

Steve walked out of Fury’s office and found Sam waiting for him.

“What did he want?” Sam asked, but he seemed more curious than anything. He was probably just as surprised as Steve was that Fury wanted to talk with him.

“To talk about Pierce.” Steve replied as they walked down the hallway.

“Pierce? Does Fury now know about all the shit he put you through?”

“Yeah. Something like that. He just wanted to know more about what happened. I mostly told him that he threatened me by using Bucky and they already know about threatening my mother.” Sam nodded and they were silent for a bit as they walked down the hallway.

“You don’t seem so happy about Pierce’s arrest. You hate Pierce. You should be jumping up and down with joy about all of this.”

“I am happy that Pierce got caught and is going to be put away but, it just seems so random.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” Steve replied with a sigh as they reached his locker. “It just doesn’t seem right. Like, why now? Pierce has probably been doing this for years but just now somebody decided to turn him in?” Sam didn’t really say anything and Steve felt like he was thinking too much about all of this. “But I am probably just over-thinking things, like always.”

“Who do you think turned him in?” Steve shrugged.

“Not Rumlow. Fury told me he talked to him already, so it wasn’t him. Not that he would do it anyways. I just don’t know who has that kind of information.”

“Do you think it was Bucky?” Steve’s eyes widened because he hadn’t even considered Bucky. Bucky would do something like that, but he knew about it all this time. Doing it now just doesn’t make sense.

“Bucky would have done it a long time ago if he had that information. It couldn’t have been him.” Sam nodded.

“Well, maybe that anonymous person will come out soon, after everything calms.”

“I doubt it. They wanted to be anonymous for a reason.” Steve quickly grabbed his things for class. “By the way, mom’s headstone is out there now. You should go and look at it sometime. It turned out really lovely.” Sam smiled.

“I will make sure we stop out there.” Steve just smiled as he and Sam made their way to class.

* * *

Steve was on his way out to his car when he heard someone shouting for him. He turned around and almost tripped when he saw it was Bucky. Steve wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but it made Bucky smile and it was so worth it. He could have been drooling for all he knew but as long as Bucky was smiling then everything was alright. He didn’t care what he looked like.

“Bucky.” Steve responded and was glad that his voice came out more calm and normal and not as breathless as he felt. Bucky stepped up to him and ran a hand through his hair and Steve was a bit mesmerized by the action. He loved Bucky’s old hair but his newly grown long hair was just itching to have Steve’s fingers in it.

No. Steve needed to not think about that.

“What can I do for you?”

“Um, well, I was going to give it to you this morning but I forgot.” Steve gave him a weird look as Bucky knelt down on the ground before digging around in his book bag. “When I moved back out of my mom’s again I was going through my stuff in the attic and I found this.” Steve was a little shocked by the small fact that Bucky had apparently moved out of his mom’s house again. Why hadn’t he been informed of that? He was going to have words with Sam and Natasha about this. But Steve had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even seen that Bucky was handing him something.

“Oh.” Steve looked down and saw that Bucky was holding out a magazine. Steve reached out and grabbed it from him and relished in the small touch of their fingers.

“I found it in a box that was from my grandmother’s. Apparently she was quite the Fred Astaire fanatic herself.” Steve smiled as he looked down at the old magazine that had the beautiful face of Fred Astaire on the cover. “I saw it and thought of you.”

“Wow.” Steve didn’t know what else to say. Bucky saw something and thought of him. That was just. Steve was speechless. “Thank you Bucky.” Steve said with a smile as Bucky stood back up.

“I thought you would like it, y’know.” Steve smiled and could tell that Bucky was nervous.

“I love it.” Steve replied with a smile. “Thank you again. I do hope you kept some Fred stuff for yourself.” Bucky laughed at that.

“Oh, I did.” Bucky responded with a laugh. “So, um, well, if you weren’t busy tonight, Clint has some archery thing and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over, y’know, watch a movie or something.” Steve smiled at Bucky and he was sure he looked a little bit crazy by how big he was smiling, but Bucky didn’t seem to notice. But right now Bucky looked so goddamn adorable. “

I have to work tonight, until 7, but I can come by afterwards?” Bucky’s head shot up so fast Steve was sure he was going to get whiplash or something.

“Sure, yeah, um, well text me when you are off and then I can give you his address. I think there is a bus stop close to it.”

“I’m sure I will manage.” Bucky just smiled as he took a few steps back.

“Well, see you tonight.” Steve gave him a super lame wave and felt like an idiot immediately after doing it. How is it that Bucky still made him act like a complete dork after all this time still surprised him?

He turned around and continued along on his way to work. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through work now, knowing that he had plans with Bucky that night.

* * *

Steve was nervous and really, there was no need to be nervous. It wasn’t like this was a date or anything. He was just going over to just hang out with Bucky. Nothing serious. He could do this.

Once he had gotten off work, he texted Bucky and got the address. Turns out Clint lived close to the grocery store Steve worked at. It was quite the coincidence that Steve tried really hard not to think too much about.

So now, here is was, standing outside Clint’s house waiting for Bucky to come and let him in and he felt like he was going to mess everything up. Ever since he went to the hospital to see Bucky after his accident, everything has been weird between them.

And not like weird weird, but it was just different. It was like everything hadn’t happened. Like they were back to where they were before they dated.

It just threw Steve off a bit.

He usually knew how to act in these kinds of situations, but with Bucky, he was forever lost with how to act. He knew how he wanted to, but then Bucky would say something or look at him differently and Steve would get all confused again.

Bucky answered the door with a big smile on his face that made Steve smile back to immediately. See, it was things like this that made Steve confused all the time. But hell, he wasn’t going to fight it, not tonight. Steve took his time admiring Bucky too. He tried not to make it too obvious but Bucky looked really good. He had his hair pulled back and was in nothing but a baggy pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

“Stevie.” Bucky says as he pulls Steve inside. Clint’s house was a lot smaller than what Steve had been expecting. He was so used to Natasha’s mansion-like house and well, Tony Stark’s actual mansion, that seeing a normal house was a bit odd. “I’m in the basement.” Steve’s eyes widened at that and Bucky just laughed. “Relax. It’s done up real nice.” Steve didn’t say anything else as Bucky led him downstairs and well, Bucky had been right.

The basement didn’t look like a basement at all. It looked like any other room in the house. There was a couch and some chairs and even a TV. And Steve could see somewhat of a kitchen in the back. Steve didn’t get to have a good look at everything because Bucky just grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him into a small room.

It was a bedroom. Steve could see boxes strewn all over the place and Steve suddenly felt weird again. He had never been in Bucky’s room before. He never went over to Bucky’s house when they were together so this was all completely new to him.

Figures the one time he was allowed in Bucky’s room, it’s when he is staying over at someone else’s house.

But it was still his room and Steve did his best to look around and get a feel for everything. He wanted to memorize everything. And get a feel for who Bucky was all over again. He saw all of Bucky’s school things on a small table in the corner by the TV. On top of the TV was a picture of Bucky and his mother from when he was younger. Steve smiled at that because that was the Bucky Steve remembered growing up.

On the wall closest to Bucky’s bed was Steve’s drawing of Fred Astaire, framed and everything. Steve saw a couple of Steve’s other random drawings Bucky had kept pinned to the wall as well. Steve leaned forward to see which ones Bucky had taken when something else caught his eye. There was a framed picture on the nightstand by the bed. As Steve leaned closer he saw that it was one of him and Bucky. He couldn’t quite put where it was from, but they looked happy and it made Steve smile. He wanted to get a better look at it but figured that would be a bit intrusive.

Bucky let out a small cough from behind him and Steve about had a heart attack.

“I don’t have much to choose from to watch, but y’know, you can look and stuff.” Steve turned around and smiled as Bucky motioned to his little DVD collection. Steve walked over and bent down to look at what he had. He heard Bucky moving around behind him and he heard something hit the nightstand and Steve knew immediately that Bucky had hid the picture.

Steve smiled when he found what they were going to watch. He grabbed it and turned around, smiling at Bucky. Bucky was still facing away from him so Steve spoke up to let him know he was done picking a movie.

“Found one.” Bucky turned around and smirked.

“The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Of course.” Bucky quickly grabbed the movie from him and walked over to the TV and put the movie in. “Make yourself comfortable.” Steve nodded and slowly crawled on top of the bed, leaning back against the headboard as Bucky turned off the lights and crawled in with him.

Now it was Steve’s turn to feel nervous. He was so close to Bucky but he felt like there was a wall between them. He didn’t know what to say or what do or how to act. He didn’t exactly know what Bucky wanted or how he felt about all of this.

They still hadn’t really had the chance to sit down and talk about all of this yet. And it needed to happen.

“How was work?” Bucky asked and Steve was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear him. “Steve?”

“Hm?” Steve looked over and saw that Bucky was staring at him. “Sorry. I was thinking.” Bucky smiled and Steve felt his heart do a backflip.

“I asked you how was work?”

“Oh, it was fine. Pretty normal actually.” Bucky just nodded as the movie started up.

“You have your piercings in today.” Steve almost didn’t hear it.

“Well, I thought it was time to put them back in.” Steve would not admit to wearing them only because Bucky said he missed them.

Bucky keep a respectable distance from Steve during the movie. He sat next to Steve but he made sure that they weren’t touching in any way. It was what would be acceptable for friends but Steve wanted them to be closer. He wanted to touch Bucky, to cuddle up with him. Being this close to him and not touching him was torture. Bucky just smelt amazing and Steve just wanted to hop into his lap and kiss him senseless.

But it wouldn’t be appropriate right now.

So Steve just focused on the movie and just being with Bucky. As friends. Steve didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he must have because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw that he was now lying face down on the bed and was actually lying quite close to Bucky.

“Hello sleeping beauty.” That voice did not belong to Bucky and Steve was a little bit confused as to who else would be in the room with them. Steve looked over and saw Clint smiling at him.

Oh, right. They were in Clint’s house.

“Hello Clint.” Steve responded as he pulled himself up. Bucky was off the bed by then and Steve saw that he was walking over to the TV. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight. I can drive you home, if you want.”Clint said as he turned to look at Bucky. Steve nodded, letting out a tiny yawn.

“That would be great. Thanks.” Steve pulled himself from the bed and stretched. He looked over and saw Bucky looking at him. Steve just smiled at him, still a little bit sleepy. “Walk me up?” Bucky nodded and followed Steve back upstairs.

Clint had somehow managed to magically sneak around them because when they walked outside, Clint was already waiting in his car. Steve decided to not question it. It was Clint’s house to begin with. He should know it better than anyone.

“Thanks for coming tonight.” Bucky said with a smile, running his hand over his prosthetic arm. Steve wanted to ask him about it, and how he was dealing with it all, but he never got the chance. This talk between him and Bucky really needed to happen, and it needed to happen soon.

“Thanks for inviting me. Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

"Oh, no problem. I passed out too.” Steve just smiled as he stepped forward. He saw the look of shock come over Bucky and Steve just smiled as he pulled Bucky into a hug.

“See you tomorrow.” Bucky didn’t say anything as Steve pulled away. He just looked after Steve with this weird look as Steve walked over to Clint’s car and got in.

Clint was unusually quiet on the drive to Steve’s which usually just led to trouble but Steve wasn’t going to bring anything up.

When Clint made it to Steve’s apartment, he just smirked at him.

“Check your phone when you get inside.” Steve didn’t really know what to say to that but nodded and made his way inside.

When he had closed the door and locked it, he looked at his phone and saw that he had a message from Clint. Steve didn’t really know what it could be, but knowing that it came from Clint meant that it wasn’t going to be good.

He also saw that he had a message from Sam and Natasha. He looked at theirs’ first because if they both texted him then that meant something was up.

_Dude, you hung out with Barnes and didn’t inform me? We are having words at school tomorrow._

Steve just stared at the text from Sam with confusion. How did he know about tonight? He looked over at Natasha’s text and saw that the only thing she sent was a winky face.

Seriously, what the hell?

When he opened the message Clint he almost dropped his phone. Clint had sent a picture of Steve and Bucky, from tonight. He must have come in while they both had passed out because there was no way Bucky would have allowed this to happen.

Steve was passed out in the picture, resting his head on Bucky’s chest with his arm wrapped tightly around him. Bucky was slouched over with his head resting against the headboard but his arm was wrapped tightly around Steve as well.

_Enjoy_

Steve reads Clint’s comment and just stares back at the picture. Clint had to have sent that picture to Sam and Natasha. And Bucky, knowing Clint, Bucky got a copy too.

Steve just stared at the picture and let out a small sigh.

He was truly fucked this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will have Steve going on a school visit and the 'talk' that Steve and Bucky need to have finally happens!
> 
> Mudy, I included a special part in this chapter for you, hope you saw it! ;)
> 
> Again, I don't really know how many more chapters there are gonna be. Probably a few more, but yes, we are winding down on this story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has read,left kudos,subscribed or commented on this story! It means so much to me and I am very glad that you guys are enjoying the story! You are all wonderful! <333

Steve honestly didn’t know what to do about Bucky anymore.

At school, everything would be fine. Bucky would hang around with him and Natasha, Sam and Clint and it was just like before. You couldn’t tell anything was wrong. Everyone acted like normal and for once, Steve didn’t mind. He felt like he could act like himself again.

It was only when he was alone with Bucky that things got complicated.

It didn’t happen very often, but it would always take Steve by surprise when it did happen. Steve would be at work, minding his own business and then bam! Bucky would just waltz right in with that cocky grin of his.

And then Steve would just lose it.

Well not exactly lose it, more like it would just drive Steve insane. He would talk with Bucky and Bucky would end up staying till the store closed and then he would walk Steve back home (because Bucky couldn’t allow Steve to walk home alone) and then Steve would invite him in and they would end up watching a movie or something.

It was the same every time.

It just felt wonderful being with Bucky again like this, but Steve knew that this wasn’t how things were supposed to be. They weren’t supposed to just fall right back into old routines. That’s when things got messed up even more and Steve really, really needed to talk with Bucky about everything.

But every time Steve would bring it up, Bucky would say something incredibly stupid and smile that stupid smile and Steve would just completely forget about it.

Steve tried talking to Sam and Natasha about it, but they didn’t really help much. They just told Steve to go with the flow and let things happen. And Steve would have been okay with just going with it, if it wasn’t for Bucky.

There were some days when Bucky would just completely ignore him. He would ignore everyone, in fact. And that was why Steve really needed to talk with him. They needed to get everything back out in the open and set up the boundaries that they have failed to set up in the beginning.

Because if Steve kept this up, then he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from Bucky much longer and then things would really start to get messed up. Well, the possibility of things getting more messed up was quite high.

He knew he should be happy that Bucky was giving him the time of day again but sometimes, Steve couldn’t help but think that his life was much easier when Bucky ignored him all the time. At least then he had less to worry about.

One of the good things about all of this was that Steve didn’t get into any more fights. Well, not as much. There were still bullies in the school and Steve made a stand every so often, but Rumlow backed off. In fact, every time Steve saw him in the hallway, he would stop and turn around and walk away.

It was ridiculously hilarious.

Pierce was out of jail, like Steve knew he would be. He probably wasn’t even in jail for an hour before he bailed himself out. But Pierce had actually gotten fired from the school, or suspended without pay until his court hearing, Steve didn’t remember which one it was, he just knew that Pierce was gone. But that was pretty much it on that front. Steve didn’t hear much from Pierce and no one else did either.

It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Steve wanted to ask Bucky about it, but he figured if Bucky wanted to talk about it, he would have brought it up by now. So Steve let the subject die out.

Steve also spent more time with Sharon, and every day he realized more and more just how amazing she was. On the days that Bucky ignored him and Natasha and Sam were off doing who knows what, Sharon came over to keep him company. And it was nice.

“What’s up hot stuff?” She said as she plopped down next to him. Steve looked over at her and smiled.

“Not much.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I’ve talked with Natasha and I know that you and Bucky are getting closer again.” Steve let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He really hated when Natasha talked about him behind his back. Especially to Sharon because things always got worse for him after they had talked.

“Bucky and I aren’t anything.” Steve replied quietly.

“Really now?” She said as she turned and looked at him. “I was at the store the other night, when Bucky came in. You two were making moon eyes at each other that it was almost sickening. I’m surprised your boss let you get away with it.” Steve’s face fell as she slouched down in his chair.

“We were not.” He knows they so were but he couldn’t admit that.

“Don’t pout and yes you were. You two were obviously flirting with each other, which means that both of you guys are still interested in each other. So, just end everyone’s and your own misery and get back together.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Oh, isn’t it?”

“No. I want to be with him, I do, but Sharon, there are still so many things that Bucky and I both need to talk about.”

“When are you going to talk to him then? I think you two need to deal with your issues sooner rather than later.”

“I know. I know. It’s just…it’s harder to do when he is around all the time.” Sharon just looked at him and Steve let out another sigh and turned to face her fully. “I have thought about what to say to him for a long time. And I know what I need to say. And when I get the chance to talk to him and start to segue in, Bucky just looks at me. He just stares at me with those stupid eyes of his and then I’m lost. All that I thought to say just runs straight out of my head.”

Sharon let out a small laugh. Steve just glared at her. His misery was not amusing.

“Oh Steve. You really have it bad for him. If you two don’t work out these non-existent issues you seem to have, then we will have no choice but to lock you two in a closet and you guys will have to work it out then.”

“Alright, alright. After spring break, for sure. It will happen.”

* * *

Spring Break seemed to come out of nowhere, although, if Steve were being honest with himself, he didn’t really mind. He was ready for it.

Four whole days dedicated to visiting his art school. He was going to visit the campus and get everything in order for when he starts in September. It would also be nice to get away from everyone for a little bit.

Not that anyone was giving him a hard time or anything, he just had a lot to think about and he didn’t need to distraction of his friends.

Sam and Natasha were doing a little road-trip thing for their break while Clint would be gone to an Archery conference/competition or something like that. Clint had mumbled it so Steve didn’t really catch all of it. Bucky didn’t really say where he was going for break, but Steve suspected he would probably go visit his mom or something.

Steve would also get the chance to prep himself for talking to Bucky. He was going to talk with Bucky when he got back. He had to talk to him, there was not buts about it. He already had everything planned out. He had the text saved in his drafts for getting Bucky to him. He just needed to buck up the courage to send it.

Which, hopefully, these four days give him.

The first night, Steve got to the campus and got signed in and settled into his room, met his roommate and all of that. The campus was absolutely beautiful. Steve felt so at ease already.

It was more just getting situated and getting to know the area. Steve made quick friends with the girl who was staying across from him since his roommate seemed to avoid him at all costs, and they ended up playing cards and talking into the middle of the night.

The next morning, Steve woke up early and made his way to the conference room where there was to be a two hour orientation all about financial aid, budgets, class signup and other little things every new freshman in college needed to know.

It was boring as hell, but Steve made sure to take lots of notes because he knew he would have questions about all of this later. Especially when it came to financial aid. Steve already had minor freak-outs about that. He needed all the help he could get.

When the orientation was over, Steve stayed and mingled a bit with some of the other incoming freshman and Steve couldn’t help but feel really at ease here. At first he had been worried because he really didn’t know how things were going to go when he came here. He knew he was leaving all his friends behind and he was worried about being some social outcast and not being able to make friends.

But now, now he knew he was going to be okay here. The people here were just like him. They wanted to do the same things he did and they cared about the same things and he knew he was going to make it here.

He was going to be okay.

His mom would be very proud.

* * *

The second day was dedicated to Steve signing up for all his classes and getting everything in order. He looked at the dorms he wanted to stay in and got all the applications for that.

On the third day, Steve got the chance to explore the other parts of the campus. The art school was part of the overall campus, but it was separate as well, meaning that his classes were only on that side, well, with the exception of gen ed courses. But Steve would get out of most of those with his high school dual credit courses.

It was a beautiful day out, so when Steve was done with his tour he found a small spot on the quad and sat down. He pulled out his notebook and started to sketch some of the trees and even some of the people. It was so relaxing and perfect.

He could predict that he was going to be spending a lot of time out here.

Steve was so engrossed in his work that he almost had a minor flipout when he recognized someone familiar amongst the crowd.

He almost dropped his notebook when he stood up. There was no way that could be who he thought it was. No possible way. He wasn’t supposed to be here. But Steve would know that figure anywhere. The hair pulled back in the ponytail, the oversized hoodie and the metal arm.

It was Bucky alright.

Steve packed away his notebook and tried to keep himself calm. He couldn’t just run over there and attack Bucky. But really? What in the hell was Bucky doing here? He threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed over to Bucky. Bucky must have heard Steve or something because Bucky turned around just in time and when he saw that it was Steve, a nervous look came over his face.

“Hey Stevie, look, I can explain.”

“Really?” Steve almost shouted, but he managed to keep his voice down. “Because what the hell Buck?” Bucky let out a small sigh as he took a step back.

“Look…”

“No, you better explain this, right now.” Bucky looked around before taking a deep breath.

“Fine.” He hissed out. He grabbed Steve by the hand and started dragging him away.

“Wait. Where are you taking me?”

“We are not having this conversation in the middle of the fuckin’ quad.” Steve couldn’t really fight with that logic. Steve hadn’t really thought of that. He really hoped that he hadn’t made a scene out there.

Bucky dragged him off to one of the student dorms and up to a room. It was a single room and how in the hell had Bucky managed to get that Steve would never know. It was kind of unfair but he would deal with that later.

Once Bucky closed the door, Steve tried to think of what to say. He was pacing and it seemed like Bucky didn’t know what to do either. He just sat on the bed and waited for Steve to speak. Steve took a deep breath and he could do this. He could handle this situation in a calm manor.

“What are you doing here?” It didn’t come out quite as strong as he wanted it to but his voice didn’t crack and that was a start. He looked over at Bucky and saw that Bucky was looking down at the floor. That was never a good sign. If Bucky couldn’t even look at him with his answer then it wasn’t going to be a good one.

“I am going to school here in the fall.”

“What?” Steve took a step forward. “But, why? You had that whole scholarship and going to a big university going for you. What happened?”

“Well, after my little accident, I went to the university to make sure my scholarship was still in effect and they said that they had no problem with it whatsoever. But then, after Pierce was arrested and my mother filed for divorce against him, the school got a hold of me and told me that my scholarship was now void and that I couldn’t even go to university at all.”

“What? How? That is complete bullshit Bucky!”

“Pierce did it. I don’t know how, but he did. So, naturally, the only place I could think of to go was here, with you.” Bucky looked up at him then and he looked so sad that Steve couldn’t really get mad at him for that.

But he was mad at Pierce. That stupid piece of shit. How could he do that to Bucky? After spending all that time building up Bucky to be his little trophy, he just dropped him in two seconds flat. It was complete bullshit.

“Why would Pierce do that to you? How could he? He spent all that time building you up and then he just drops you on your ass because he got fired?” Bucky let out a small laugh.

“Oh Steve.”

“What? Am I missing out on something?”

“I was the one that found all that information on Pierce.”

“What? When?” Steve whispered. He wasn’t even sure Bucky had heard him until he spoke again.

“When I went back home after my accident. I found all the papers and everything and showed it to my mom. She was furious, as was I. I had to do something. So I sent them in anonymously and let everything else unfold. Pierce knew it was me. There was no one else who could have done it.”

“But…”

“It was totally worth it, Steve. I don’t regret it at all. Besides, I didn’t really care much for my scholarship anyways.”

“But he shouldn’t be able to do that Bucky. He can’t get away with doing that.”

“It doesn’t matter. I did all of it for you. I would do it all again in a heartbeat” Steve let out a weak smile. He wasn’t worth Bucky’s future. That was exactly what Pierce had threatened against him to begin with. He was glad that Bucky finally took a stand against Pierce, but he didn’t want it to cost Bucky his future. “You should also know I was the one who beat up Rumlow.” Steve let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I figured that one out on my own. Again, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But I did.” Bucky didn’t take his eyes off of Steve. “You should have heard all the shit he was talking about you. It was awful and he deserved it. You deserve so much better than that shit excuse of an apology he came up with.”

“But I wanted an apology from Brock that meant something. I wanted him to actually be sorry for what he did, not because he was forced to.” Bucky crossed his arms and he looked like he was pouting. Steve would have found it adorable if he wasn’t so upset with Bucky.

And he really didn’t know why he was so upset. He should be happy that Bucky risked everything for him, but it made Steve feel weak. Like he couldn’t fight his own battles. And that was the best way to get Steve angry. The gesture was nice, but in the end, it made Steve feel weak again. Like he couldn’t do anything himself. Bucky shouldn’t be the one making him feel that way.

“Steve, can you come and sit down please. Your pacing is making me nervous.” Steve stopped and looked over at Bucky. He hadn’t even realized he was pacing.

“Okay.” Steve walked over and sat down next to Bucky. “Sorry.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.” Steve was supposed to be the one talking here, but he could let Bucky speak first. Let Bucky get out whatever he needed to and then Steve would say what he needed to say. Steve wasn’t ready anyways.

“You were right.” That was a sentence that Steve was not expecting to hear.

“About what?”

“When we broke up, you told me that I didn’t love you.”

“Bucky…” Now was not the time to bring that up. Steve hated that he had said that, even if it was what he had been feeling. He had no right to tell Bucky what he felt and everything. It just wasn’t right.

“You were right about that. I didn’t love you, not then. I thought I did. But it wasn’t real, what I felt.”

“Bucky…” Steve whispered. He really didn’t want to hear this right now. That was one thing he really didn’t want to be right about. All his mind could process was that Bucky was going to give him the ‘we can just be friends’ speech.

And before, Steve would have been happy with that. Bucky being in his life at all was a miracle. But he didn’t think he was ready to hear those particular words come from Bucky. Steve needed to be the one to give that speech. He didn’t want to have the speech given to him.

He didn’t think he could handle it. He wasn’t prepared for it.

“Steve. I need to get this out.” Steve nodded and re-situated himself so that he could be completely ready for this. He wasn’t going to be, but he could at least try to be. “You were right before. I thought I loved you and I really did. I believed that I did. You were everything to me and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. But then Pierce started getting to me and I started distancing myself from you. He made me doubt some things about us.” Bucky was silent for a bit. “After you called things off, I tried blaming you for everything. That you were just pissed at me for something stupid, something minor. You were the one that was wrong about everything. I knew my feelings for you and I knew that they were real. But I was wrong about all of that.”

“Bucky…” But Bucky just ignored him.

“It was on Christmas. When you texted me that you needed me, I knew that I had been wrong. When I just held you and told you that I was getting better, just like you wanted, and you smiled at me. I knew it was probably your fever, but your smile was so genuine and beautiful, and… it was one of the best nights of my life.”

Steve could feel his eyes starting to water and he quickly wiped them away. He was not going to cry in front of Bucky, not right now.

“But it wasn’t until New Years that I knew that I truly loved you.” Steve’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Did he just hear Bucky right? “When you knelt down in front of me, and told me how proud you were of me, that was when I fell in love.” Steve reached forward and grabbed a hold of Bucky’s hands.

“Bucky I…” Bucky let out a little laugh as he gripped Steve’s hands tightly.

“I know now, how you felt after that party. Just hearing about your date with Sharon had me furious. Which, you already know because that is how I had my accident, but I have hurt you so much and I know that I don’t really deserve your forgiveness, but it would mean so much to me if I had it because I am in love with you and I couldn’t take it knowing that some part of you still hates me.”

“Bucky.” Steve responded as he pulled himself up and slowly crawled over so that he was closer to him. Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s face. “I could never hate you, not ever.”

“Why? I would hate me if I were you.”

“I was mad at you. I was downright furious and I was hurt. But I knew, deep down, I knew that Pierce was getting to you and that you were conflicted, that these decisions were not something that you would have made completely on your own accord. I wanted what was best for you, and that didn’t involve me. You had to help yourself, by yourself. Which you did, you did and I am so proud of you.” Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and god, it felt so much better than he had imagined. “I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago for what you did. So you have my forgiveness. You’ve always had it.” Bucky looked up at him and Steve saw that he looked so lost.

“I don’t deserve it. I don’t know how you do it Steve.” Steve just smiled down at him.

“I can do it because I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. I have loved only you and god knows, I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life.”

“Really?” Bucky whispered.

“Yes. I love you.” Steve whispered, getting up so he could now straddle Bucky’s lap. “I know this is going to take a lot of work, but we can do it. I know we can.” Bucky just looked up at him, again, there was a look of lostness in his eyes.

“But what if…”

“No. I let you go once. I sure as hell am not doing that again.” Bucky let out a laugh while Steve just beamed at him.

“I will do better Steve. I promise. I’m not going to lose you again.”

“Good.” Steve replied with a smile as he bent down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I love you. I love you.” Steve whispered as he pressed gentle kisses along Bucky’s face, lowering himself so that he was now eye level with Bucky. “I love you.”

“I love you so fuckin’ much.” Bucky whispered as his hand gripped the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Steve groaned into the kiss.

God, it felt like forever since he had kissed Bucky. And he wasn’t going to count Christmas or New Years. But boy has he missed this. It was like nothing had changed between them, like they were right back at the beginning again.

Steve pulled away with a sigh as he ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair again. Bucky just laughed as he rested his forehead against Steve’s. It felt amazing. Steve felt complete again.

He knew that he and Bucky still had a lot to work out and everything, but this was good, for right now everything was going to be good. He was happy and nothing could ruin this moment.

Steve smiled into another kiss as Bucky pulled him in closer.

The kiss was slow, soft and gentle. It was them getting back into the groove of things. It was absolutely perfect. They moved together in a way that Steve couldn’t really describe. It was almost like they were meant for each other, again, it sounded so stupid, but that was how it felt.

It felt like they belonged to each other and have for a very long time.

Their kisses were very specific which is why he could tell instantly when things changed. Steve’s body started moving against Bucky’s completely on its own. Bucky’s kisses started getting more desperate and frantic and Steve was a little bit bewildered by the whole thing.

All of this felt like it was completely new to him. And really, it was, the way Bucky was heading. And to say Steve wasn’t a bit nervous about that would be quite the understatement. He had given it some thought when they were dating and he knew they were slowing working their way to that, but it still made Steve nervous.

Steve pulled away as Bucky started kissing along his jaw and down his neck. His hands snaked their way under Steve’s shirt and ran along his back and god, it felt wonderful.

“Bucky…” Steve groaned and really, breathing was getting a bit difficult at the moment. He closed his eyes and Bucky must have felt him tense up because he pulled away quickly.

“Steve? Are you alright?” Bucky went to pull Steve off him but Steve quickly grabbed onto his neck and kept himself in place. “What’s wrong?”

“Just. Catching. My breath.” Steve whispered in between breaths.

“We don’t have to do anything. It’s alright.” Steve just smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“I’m fine. Just overthinkin’ a few things.” He took a deep breath and smirked. “See. Perfect.” He went in for another kiss but Bucky pulled back.

“I’m serious Steve.” Steve leaned back and let out a small sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay with this. Really, I am. I can’t explain it, but it just feels right. I know I’m not some expert here, but if I am going to lose my virginity, then it’s going to be with you, Buck.” Bucky was silent for a bit and Steve thought he had said something wrong.

“Really?” Steve just nodded as he bent back in and kissed him. Bucky smiled into the kiss as Steve pushed him down on his back. Bucky’s hands were traveling down his back before they gripped his ass. Steve groaned against Bucky before Bucky moved and flipped them over.

Steve gave him a look.

“I liked the position we were in.” He replied, giving Bucky his best puppy dog look. Bucky just laughed as he pressed a chaste kiss on Steve.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be getting back to it.”

“What do you mean…” Steve asked as he looked up at Bucky. Bucky just gave him a look and then everything dawned on him. “Oh.” Well, Natasha had been right about that.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure, I mean…”

“Steve.” Bucky flipped them back over so that Steve was back on top. “I’m new at this too, okay. Which is why I am saying we can wait. But that is how I want it when it does happen. So, we don’t have to right now, if you don’t want to…”

“But Bucky, you…”

“I want you to fuck me.” Bucky said and well, that shut Steve right up.

“Okay then.”

“But only if you want to. I’m ready for this. Hell, I’ve been ready for a long time now. But I want you to be comfortable in all this, Steve. I can wait. I can wait for however long you want me to.” Steve took a deep breath as he rested his hands on Bucky’s chest.

“I wanna do this.”

“But?” Bucky replied with a smile.

“Can we just go with it? Just see what happens.”

“Alright. Can do.” Bucky replied as he leaned up and rested his forehead against Steve’s. “You run the show here.”

“You’re damn right I do.” Bucky laughed again as Steve pushed him back down on the bed. “Now, where were we?”

* * *

Steve woke up to the sun shining in on his face. He opened his eyes and noticed that this was not the dorm room he was assigned to. He was somewhat confused until he felt someone move next to him and then he remembered what happened.

And where exactly he was.

He rolled over and saw that Bucky was still fast asleep next to him. His arm was wrapped securely around Steve’s waist, making sure he didn’t leave without him knowing. The gesture was oddly adorable. Steve smiled as she snuggled in closer to Bucky.

Steve lost track of how long he laid there, just looking at Bucky and watching him sleep, but really, in that moment, he didn’t really care. Time didn’t seem to exist at the moment.

Last night had been perfect.

Steve had been nervous, and Bucky had seemed like he was all confident and everything, but Steve saw that he was just as nervous as he was. And normally, that would have made things awkward, but it wasn’t.

They took things slow and Steve mapped out everything on Bucky’s body. He made sure he kissed him everywhere and Bucky did the exact same. Everything felt so intimate that Steve knew that they had made love last night.

It sounded so cheesy now, but it was still perfect. He wouldn’t change any of it.

Bucky must have felt Steve staring because he woke up not too much later. Steve let out a small giggle when Bucky cracked an eye open. His hair was a complete mess and he looked super adorable that Steve couldn’t resist digging around for his phone for a picture.

Bucky wasn’t very cooperative but he got the picture regardless.

“I bet if you sent that to Natasha and Sam they would both probably scream so loud we could hear them from here.” Steve laughed at that.

“I bet they would have a heart attack if I sent one of us together.”

“Let’s do it.” Bucky replied, reaching over for his phone.

“No.” Steve replied as Bucky pulled out his phone. “They will call us and interrupt and it would be bad.”

“True.” Bucky contemplated for a bit but just shrugged. “We’ll just turn our phones off.” Steve couldn’t really resist that logic.

“Alright then.” Bucky just smiled as he pulled Steve closer to him as he pointed the phone at them to take a picture. Bucky smiled his notorious shit eating grin as Steve just smiled, cuddling closer to Bucky in the process. Steve didn’t get the chance to see the picture before Bucky sent it. After the message sent, Bucky immediately turned off his phone and threw it on the floor.

“Better turn yours off.” Steve went to turn his off when it started vibrating. He looked down and saw that it was Sam. “Told ya so.” Steve quickly turned his phone off and threw it off the bed with Bucky’s.

“They are gonna kill us though when we get home.”

“I know. But it’s funny now. And the complete ass whooping I will get from Natasha will be completely worth it. ” Steve just smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bucky and rested his head on his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Bucky just laughed as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“My ass is just fine, thank you for inquiring. But that’s not what I meant. I mean, are you okay? No regrets or anything?” Steve looked up at him and saw that Bucky looked a bit scared. After all this time, after their little talk yesterday, Bucky still felt like Steve was going to regret everything.

“Bucky.”

“It’s alright if you do…”

“Stop.” Steve said, putting a finger to his lips. “Last night was amazing. Probably one of the best nights of my life and I wouldn’t take it back for all the riches in the world.”

“Okay.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Of course not, Steve…”

“Just making sure.” Steve replied with a smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “We still have a lot to discuss, y’know?”

“I know. I know I have a lot to get over and everything and I am going to be better, I promise.”

“Me too. I’m not perfect either. This is going to be hard, but we can get through it, I know we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like things really flew by in this chapter and I feel like it will read kinda awkward and I'm sorry. Hopefully it doesn't! 
> 
> But let me know what you guys think and thanks again for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. It has literally felt like it was only last week that I posted that last chapter. So, I am so sorry. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, who has left comments, kudos and who has subscribed to this story. You guys rock and I love you all.
> 
> There are probably mistakes in here so, sorry about that but it is late but I wanted to get the chapter up asap.

Steve and Bucky had been sitting on Natasha’s couch for the past hour. They haven’t moved, haven’t said a single word to each other, or to anyone else for that matter. Sam and Natasha were the ones doing all the talking. Or yelling. Especially on Natasha’s part. Sometimes she would go off in Russian and Steve had no idea what she was saying.

It wasn’t anything bad really. The yelling. It more just frustrated yelling and why did they have to send a dumb picture to tell everyone and all that jazz. Steve had known this was coming but he really didn’t expect the constant hour of yelling it had entailed.

That was a bit much.

Steve reached over and grabbed Bucky’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze before looking over and smiling at him. Bucky’s jaw still looked a little red and he could see where a small bruise was going to form from where Natasha had decked him right when they walked through the door.

It was almost hilarious. Almost. But Steve was a little more worried about Bucky’s well being to laugh at it. Didn’t stop Sam from laughing at him though.

Natasha was starting to go into a rant about something else, and to be honest, Steve stopped listening like 45 minutes ago, when Bucky cut in.

“Can we have a say here?” Natasha stopped mid-word and looked at him. It looked like she had completely forgotten that Steve and Bucky could talk.

“But I’m not finished lecturing yet, James.” She hissed out the last part but Bucky didn’t see the care.

“Look, we are together again. And really, that shouldn’t be anybody’s business but ours. We sent the picture as a joke. And I knew we would get a lecture about it, but for one whole hour Natasha? That is a bit much. Even for you.”

Natasha let out a sigh as she fell down against the couch opposite of them and next to Sam. Sam had given up on his lecture a long time ago. He pretty much just gave Steve his best ‘I’m happy for you but it was kinda stupid what you did’ look and walked off. Clint was supposed to be here but he ducked out not too long into the lecture.

He was the smart one here.

“I just want to make sure you two didn’t just rush into this because both of you were lonely and horny. I know how hard both of you were working on this and I don’t want to see it ruined.”

“Natasha.” Steve replied quietly, leaning forward a bit. “We had a long discussion before anything happened. Feelings were expressed and things happened. It may not have been the smartest move on our part, but it happened and neither of us regret it. That being said, we both know we have a lot to work on and that this relationship will take a lot of work. We talked all about it on the way home. We got things out and what we both need to work on and that’s that. But like Bucky said, it is our business. But we would like you and Sam’s full support on this.”

Both Sam and Natasha were silent for a bit. They just looked at each other and if Steve hadn’t known better, he would have thought they were telepathically having some sort of conversation. Sam spoke up first.

“I still think what you guys did was stupid and reckless. But, you know you have my support. Always have and always will.” Steve smiled as everyone looked over at Natasha. “What?” She asked, looking over at all of them.

“I’ve been okay with this since day one, but.” She said as she stood up, giving Steve and Bucky her best glare. “If either of you guys fuck this up, I am kicking both of your asses.” Steve looked over at Bucky and just smiled.

“Fine by me. Now, can we go get something to eat, like you promised us?” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“Did someone say we are going to eat?” Everyone looked over as Clint walked back into the living room.

“Where the hell did you go man?” Sam asked. Clint just shrugged as he walked over to him.

“Oh, I didn’t feel like listening to Nat lecture about something that we all have been waiting for since forever. So, I ducked out for a bit. I assume everything is alright now, yes?” Clint looked around but everyone wasn’t looking at him, they were looking at Natasha who looked like she was about to explode.

“Maybe we should go now.” Steve said, grabbing Bucky by the hand and pulling him out the front door as quickly as possible. Sam was right behind him and as they shut the door. Steve was pretty sure he heard the punch Natasha laid in on Clint. 

* * *

Steve got to school early Monday morning. Bucky had stayed over Sunday night and dropped Steve off (in his new car, Steve was quick to add. Steve had some issues with this but he didn’t say anything because well, that was Bucky’s business) before heading off to a doctor’s appointment. Steve took this as an opportunity to go and visit Miss Carter. He hasn’t really gotten the chance to speak with her recently.

And he had promised her that he would talk with her after he went on his college visit to tell her how it went.

He slowly made his way up to her classroom and hoped that she was there. She was usually there early but knowing his luck, she would probably be late that day. He walked up to the door and peaked in. Miss Carter was standing by her desk pulling things out of her bag. She must have just gotten there.

He knocked lightly on the door and smiled when she looked over at him.

“Steve! Come in. Come in.” Steve just smiled as he walked over to her desk as she pulled a chair out for him to sit next to her. “How are you doing?” She asked, sitting down at her desk. Steve really loved how invested she was in his future. It was something he was really going to miss when he left.

“Good.” Steve replied as he sat down. “Things are going great actually.” Miss Carter gave him a smile with a tilt of her head.

“Oh really. Tell me, what has gone on that has made things oh so great.” She turned her attention to him fully and Steve just smiled.

“Well, I turned in my final project. So that is always exciting.”

“I heard! Phil has been gushing about your project for days now. I can’t wait to see it.” Steve just smiled. “Anything else exciting?” She asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Bucky and I are back together.” Miss Carter let out something that sounded like a squeal that made Steve jump a bit. He had not been expecting to hear that sound coming from her.

“Oh that is wonderful Steve!” She reached out and touched his hand before sitting back again. “I am so happy for you. Seeing you this happy is just. I know your mother would be so proud of you.” Steve looked down at his feet, trying to hide the small blush that was creeping to his cheeks.

“I know.” He looked back at her. Miss Carter was just smiling at him. He was really going to miss her when he graduated. She had been the first person to actually take an interest in his life. To actually care about what he did and where he was going. Besides his mother, Miss Carter was all he had until he became friends with Sam and Bucky.

She would always have a special place in his heart.

“So, how was your college visit?” She asked, leaning forward a bit. Steve gave her a confused look because how did she know? “Before you ask, Sharon told me. So, how was it? Did you like the campus? Did you figure everything out?”

“Oh Miss Carter it was fantastic!” Steve replied with a big smile as he leaned forward a bit. “The campus was absolutely beautiful. I signed up for all my classes and they all seem like they are going to be absolutely fantastic. And I met so many amazing people there and I just…” Steve looked around, trying to think of the right words to say. “I know I am going to be so happy there. They are all like me and enjoy the same things I do. I can’t even describe it properly.” Miss Carter was beaming at him and Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

“I am so happy for you Steve. I knew it would be like that. That you would be happy once you got away from here.” Steve nodded. “And well, since you and Bucky are back together now, have you decided what you are going to do?”

“Um, yeah, actually. He is going there as well.”

“What? I remember Pierce mentioning something about him going away to some big university on a scholarship or something.”

“Well, he got his scholarship taken away due to his accident. So, he is going where I am.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I feel okay with it. I was a little upset about it at first, but now, now I think I would be alright with him there. Since we are dating again.”

“As long as you are okay with it. I mean, there is nothing you can do now, but you know, it’s still nice for you to be alright with him being there.”

“Yeah. I know. But we talked it out so everything is fine.”

“Good. Now, you should be getting ready for class.” And just as she said that, the bell rang. Steve smiled as he stood up.

“Alright. I will see you later Miss Carter.”

“Goodbye Steve.”

* * *

A week later found Steve on his way to Mr. Coulson’s office. He had received an email from Coulson saying that his prints were in and that he could pick them up whenever he wanted. And he planned to get them now.

School had just ended and he had already said goodbye to Bucky. Bucky was off to visit with his mom for the evening. Apparently Pierce had some sort of hearing today so Bucky was going over to see how that turned out. He would come over to Steve’s later on, like always.

Bucky had been staying over at Steve’s a lot more lately. Not that Steve was complaining.

Before, Bucky would normally just spend the weekend with him and then crash at Clint’s during the week. But now, he had been bringing clothes over and staying with Steve even during the week. Steve had asked him about it but Bucky would just shrug it off, saying that he would rather spend more time with Steve then Clint. And that was that. End of discussion.

Steve was a tad bit upset with the answer, but he let it go. There was nothing really off about Bucky spending more time with him. And really, he couldn’t blame him. From what he had heard from Bucky, living with Clint was quite the experience.

Steve made his way down to the art room. When he walked in he found that Sharon was in there working on something.

“Hey.” Steve said as she looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey yourself.” Sharon replied as Steve made his way over to Coulson’s little private office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Steve slowly opened the door and found Mr. Coulson sitting at his desk looking at his computer. He turned and looked at Steve as a big smile spread across his face. “Steve! Come in and sit down!” Steve couldn’t help but smile as he walked in and sat down. “Well, your prints are in and can I just say that they are fantastic.” Mr. Coulson turned around and pulled out a rather large folder and handed them to Steve.

Steve opened the folders and let out a small gasp as he saw the cover. Captain America in all his glory. This was just, well, it all seemed so unreal. Seeing it like this.

“This is just…”

“It’s amazing Steve. Really some astounding work.” Steve looked up at him and smiled. “You are by far, one the most gifted students I have ever had the privilege to teach.” Steve didn’t know what to say to that. But he was sure that his face was as red as a tomato. He always didn’t know how to take compliments.

“What do I need to do for the exhibit?”

“Well, I have copies of your project with me for me to grade and everything. I will get it all bound together and give it back to you at the end of the year. But for you, I need you to go through and pick approximately ten panels to showcase. You can have fifteen just in case we have the extra room. We can have the rest in a binder below the others if you want as well.”

“Alright.”

“And when you have the ones picked out, just let me know. And I will take care of it from there.”

“Okay. Thanks Mr. Coulson.” Coulson just gave him a big smile as Steve grabbed the folder and walked out of his office.

Sharon was waiting for him, of course, with a big smile on her face.

“Is that your project?” She asked as they walked out of the art room together.

“It is.”

“Can I see?”

“Well, actually…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want me too.” Steve just laughed.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come over. I have to pick out ten to showcase and I could use some help.” Sharon smiled.

“I would love to!” 

* * *

Steve and Sharon ended up picking up a pizza on the way back to Steve’s and ended up working on Steve’s project for two hours. Sharon, of course, had to look through every single page first.

Steve had a mental list of pages that he wanted to showcase, but he wanted some outside opinions as well. He knew if he picked the pages they would all end up being pages of Bucky’s character. And Miss Carter’s because hers turned out amazing. Well, pretty much every character turned out amazing.

Which was why Sharon was there, helping him out.

They were sitting in the kitchen with all his pages sprawled out across the table. Steve was getting too frustrated over this and was about to just call it a night, but Sharon wasn’t one to give up so fast. And normally, Steve wasn’t, but this was something that he didn’t like doing and he didn’t want to do it.

“How about we go with the ten we picked first.” She said as she reached out and grabbed the pile they had pushed off to the side. “I think it showcases the characters you incorporated the most and will give everyone an idea of what your story was about. And then the five extra ones will be the ones that came in close for the first pile.”

“But I feel like I am leaving people out.”

“Didn’t Mr. Coulson say that your other pages would be in a binder? Everyone is going to be able to see all of your work. Trust me, okay? But you need something to draw them in and this, this is what is going to do it.”

Steve was about to respond when he heard the front door open. Steve smiled automatically because he knew it was Bucky.

“Stevie.” Steve turned around and smiled as Bucky walked into the kitchen. Steve saw his face fall for a brief second when Bucky saw Sharon but his smile came back. “Sharon.”

“Hey Bucky.” She replied as she stood up. “How are you doing?”

“Good. Good. Exhausted. And hungry.”

“Ooh. There is leftover pizza on the counter. Help yourself.” Steve responded with a smile as Bucky leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I think I will. So what were you guys doing?” Bucky walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza, not even bothering to warm it up or put it on a plate for that matter. Steve was a little disgusted by the act but if Bucky wanted to eat cold pizza then he could.

“Sharon was helping me organize my project for the exhibit. I have to pick out ones to showcase.”

“Ah.” Steve looked over at Bucky then back at Sharon. Sharon just smiled as she started gathering up her things. Steve knew Bucky was still a bit weary around Sharon. He hadn’t expected Sharon to still be here when Bucky got home, but well, it’s not like he was guilty of anything.

“It's getting late. I best be going. I will see you both at school?” Bucky just nodded as Steve stepped forward.

“Yeah. Thanks Sharon.” Steve was about to walk her to the door but she shook him off. Steve gave her one last smile before turning his attention on Bucky. “So, how did it go?” Bucky didn’t say much as he walked over to the table.

“Can I see your project?” Steve looked up at him and let out a small sigh.

“Please tell me you aren’t really upset over Sharon being here?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just still weird. You went on a date with her. My mind won’t let me forget it.”

“Well, I skipped out on my date with her to see you in the hospital so, I think we both know who is more important here. So, how was your meeting with your mom? How did the hearing go? Or whatever it was.”

“Pierce is going to have a trial. I don’t when. Mom didn’t say, but she said that she was pretty sure that he will get sent to jail. But what good will that do? People like him don’t stay in jail for very long.”

“But Bucky, this is a good thing. This will forever be on his record. He probably won’t get a job like he had ever again. Who knows who would hire him now? His life is completely fucked and he completely deserves it.” Bucky let out a small laugh as he pulled Steve over to him.

“You know, I wasn’t in such a good mood coming over here because I know Pierce would be out of jail sooner rather than later, but you just made things a thousand times better.” Steve just smiled as he stood on his tip toes to plant a small kiss on Bucky cheek.

“That’s what I’m here for. So, as for my project.”

“Oh my god yes. I have been dying to see this since forever.” Steve let out a little laugh as he gathered up the prints. He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of nervousness that came over him in that moment. He hadn’t showed Bucky any of his work since they were together before. And he had changed a lot since then.

He just hoped that Bucky liked the changes.

He handed the stack over to Bucky and sat down. He couldn’t look at Bucky while he went through them. But he couldn’t get away because Bucky sat down next to him. Steve looked up at him and saw that Bucky was looking at him.

“Go on.” Steve said as he pushed the stack closer to Bucky.

“I want you to go through them with me, punk. It is your project. I want to know what you were thinking and everything. I want to know the story behind it all.”

“You know most of what it is. I told you that before.”

“Yeah, but still, that was before.” Steve just looked at him and he knew that look that was plastered on Bucky’s face right now. There was no way that Steve was going to win this.

“Alright.” Steve moved his chair closer and pulled the stack back to him. “But there still isn’t much to talk about really. This is the story of Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers.” Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve’s as he flipped through the first few pages. “And all the people he meets in his life.” “

Is that me?” Bucky asked as he pointed to the page that had him and Steve on it.

“Yes.”

“But I thought you had a different design for me?”

“We’ll get there.” Steve went through the pages, explaining all the different techniques he used and he pointed out all the characters he put in as well.

Bucky loved how Steve made Captain America. He was a little upset when Steve killed off his character. And well, Steve could see that. He hadn’t planned on doing it, but considering how Steve was feeling at the time, it seemed like the best option at the time.

“We had broken up then, Buck. I was upset.” But then The Winter Soldier came up and Bucky felt a lot better. Although he was a little quiet with the whole Pierce brainwashing him thing. But Bucky loved the whole Avengers concept. Natasha was his favorite. Steve figured she would be.

“This is amazing Steve I…” Bucky reached over and gripped Steve’s hand tightly. “I always knew you were amazing and you have some amazing talent, but this is just something else.” Steve just smiled as he ducked his head into his shoulder. Bucky just smiled and wrapped his arm around Steve, pulling him closer. “Everyone is gonna love this Steve.” Steve looked up at him then and smiled.

“You think so?”

“I fuckin’ know so. I’m so proud of you.” Steve smiled again as he pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky pulled away but pulled Steve into a tight hug instead.

“I love you.” Steve whispered as he relaxed into Bucky’s embrace.

“I love you more.” 

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly.

Steve had turned in his project to Mr. Coulson. The exhibit would be in the beginning of May, not too long before graduation. So, it was coming up soon and Steve was about as prepared for it as he could be. He didn’t really have to do much. So it would be easy.

There would be something in the evening before it goes up for all the students who are in it and their parents, which, in Steve’s case, he had no one so it didn’t really matter to him. But then the exhibit would be up until graduation so people could come and look at it as they please.

Nothing too crazy. Steve could handle that.

As for Bucky, well, he was spending almost every single night with Steve. Not that Steve was complaining. He liked it.

Although Steve had to listen to Clint complain about it. He was happy to have Bucky stay with him, but Clint seemed to hate it the odd hours Bucky would come by and pick up his things. So, Steve thought about it a bit, and even talked with Sam about it. He would have talked with Natasha about it as well, but she was too busy, but Sam had assured Steve that she would have been alright with it too.

Steve was going to ask Bucky to move in with him.

Now, it seemed like a bit much. But it wouldn’t really be that bad. Steve would still be able to pay his bills. He worked all the damn time. And Bucky had a job too at his mom’s work so it wasn’t going to be that bad anyways. Bucky could contribute with groceries or something.

Simple.

If Bucky didn’t want to, then Steve would suggest him moving back in with his mom or something, because Steve was tired of hearing Clint complaining about Bucky. Even if it was a little bit humorous to him. He was tired of it.

Steve had been thinking of when to tell him but he kept on forgetting. Bucky could be very distracting when he wanted to be.

But today was Saturday. And for once, Steve didn’t have to work. So he and Bucky were cuddled up in bed. The window was open and Steve could hear the little chirping of the birds outside. Bucky had insisted on having some background music on. Apparently it was creepy to just lay in your room in absolute quiet. Steve turned and looked over at Bucky. He had his metal arm over his face and his hair was complete mess. But he looked beautiful.

“Bucky.” Steve whispered. He knew Bucky was awake. Bucky looked over at him and smiled.

“Stevie.” Steve just smiled as he leaned over and kissed him.

See, distracting.

Steve pulled away and laughed when Bucky went into to kiss him again.

“First off, you have morning breath.” Bucky glared at him then. “Second, I need to discuss something with you.”

“Alright.” Bucky replied as he stretched his hands up to grip the headboard. Steve lost his voice for a second as he looked over at Bucky’s muscles.

Wait, snap out of that. Focus Steve. You need to focus.

“Why don’t you stay with Clint anymore?” Bucky just shrugged, like he always did. Well he was not going to shrug his way out of this conversation. “Bucky.”

“I don’t know. I stayed with him so I could be away from Pierce. Before you and I got back together. I guess I could always move back in with my mom, but I sorta like being away from that. And I like spending time with you.”

“Well, I have been thinking…”

“Uh oh.” Steve punched him lightly in the arm as Bucky rolled over laughing. “Shut it. I have been thinking, since you spend most of your time here anyways, why don’t you just stay here.” Bucky’s laughing stopped abruptly as he turned and looked back at Steve.

“Are you serious?”

“You pretty much live here already. Might as well make it official.” Steve replied with a smile. This was going better than he expected.

“Steve…I can’t.” Oh, well he spoke too soon.

“Why not?” Steve actually seemed taken back from Bucky’s reaction. He had really thought that Bucky would be all for this. “Like I said, you are here all the time anyways. This is just a formal invitation for you to stay all the time.”

“Steve…I…”

“Or well, you don’t have to. I just thought you should know that you are welcome to stay here. But since it seems like such a horrible idea just forget I said anything.”

“No, Steve, it’s not that. It’s just.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair as he let out a small sigh. “I would be imposing on you. This is your house and…”

“Buck.” Steve reached out and grabbed his hand. “I just said that it was okay for you to be here. I want you here.”

“But Steve…”

“Bucky.” Steve took a deep breath. “You don’t have to decide right now. Just, you know, think about it.”

“No. I just. I would love more than anything to stay with you I just, I think I would become a burden to you and I don’t want that.”

“Bucky. You are here all the time. You are not a burden. I want you here. But it is completely up to you.” Bucky looked down at their conjoined hands. After five minutes of silence Steve could tell that Bucky was really fighting with himself on this. “Hey.” Steve leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “Don’t work yourself up over this. I have an idea.” Bucky looked up and Steve could see then uneasiness leave his face. “How about we do a trial run?”

“A trial run?” Bucky replied with a little smile.

“Yeah. Like, you move in for a week. Just one week. Let us see how things go. If it doesn’t work, then we can go back to the way things were.”

“That sounds doable.” Steve laughed as he gave Bucky a quick kiss.

“Come on.” Steve grabbed Bucky by the hands and pulled him up from the bed.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m starving.” Bucky just laughed as they made their way down stairs. 

* * *

Turns out, living with Bucky was quite the interesting experience.

The first few days were fine. Steve and Bucky went to school together and then Bucky would drop Steve off at work then go to work himself. Then he would come and pick Steve up after he was done and they would go home, eat and then do homework and sleep.

It was a simple routine. Some days they got to enjoy each other’s company a bit more. And some days they barely saw each other.

Those were the days that caused the most trouble.

Steve would come home from work tried and exhausted and he would ignore Bucky. Not that he really meant to, he just had a lot to do and he didn’t need Bucky distracting him. And it was something that Bucky didn’t like and well, he made it known that he didn’t like it.

When he would try and distract Steve from his homework or a commission, Steve would brush him off and then Bucky would throw a small fit and just leave.

Bucky would come back an hour later and ignore Steve. He would just come back and go to bed. When Steve was done he would go up and go to sleep.

By the next morning, Bucky would be alright. And it was like the previous night didn’t happen at all. And they would go on with their lives. But other than that, there really weren’t any issues.

After the week trial, Bucky decided to try another week. Steve agreed, thinking that this would give them more time to adjust.

By the second week, they each had a better schedule down. Well, at least Steve thought so. Of course he had been wrong.

After both Steve and Bucky had exploded on each other, Steve decided that this little routine wasn’t working. Things needed to change.

Bucky had stormed out of Steve’s house one night and well, he didn’t come back. Steve worried about him all night and texted him but he didn’t answer. Steve was about to go out and look for him. He didn’t need Bucky to get into another accident because of him. Luckily, before Steve went out, Natasha texted him and told him that Bucky was staying with her for the night.

Steve didn’t know what to do about this. He had really thought that this was going to work. Bucky had practically been living with him before but now that it had actually happened, everything just went to hell.

It was April now. There was really only two months of school left. Steve had so many other things on his mind. He worked all the time and he had homework to do when he wasn’t working. Bucky had a little bit more free time than Steve so he didn’t have to deal with as much.

He and Bucky really needed to have another talk.

Luckily tomorrow was Sunday and Steve was off.

But he had thought too much for the night and needed to sleep. He would try and talk to Bucky tomorrow. 

* * *

Steve woke up to something touching the side of his face. He opened an eye and saw that Bucky was kneeling by his bed, running his finger over his face. Steve couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“Hey you.” Steve mumbled and Bucky smiled as his finger booped Steve right on the nose.

“Hey.” Steve scooted away and patted for Bucky to crawl into bed with him. Bucky seemed hesitant at first but he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with Steve. They were silent for a bit. Steve didn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t really thought this much ahead. He knew he was going to talk to Bucky today, but he hadn’t thought of what he was going to say yet.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said finally. He needed that to be out there first. If he was going to say anything, he needed to be sure that his apology was the first thing he said.

“Steve…”

“No, Bucky. I have been a complete ass lately and I am sorry.”

“I haven’t been the best either. I am at fault too. You are working your ass off and I’m getting all moody because I’m not getting laid. It’s ridiculous and I shouldn’t have acted like this.”

“Yeah, but I needed to be supportive of your needs too. I thought that this was going to work, us living together, but maybe it was too much too soon.” Bucky closed his eyes for a minute before he looked back at Steve.

“If you will still have me, I would still like to stay here.”

“Really?” Steve was a little surprised by that. He full on expected that Bucky would agree and things would go back to Bucky staying over when he could. He must have had a long talk with Natasha last night.

“I love you Steve. I know these past few weeks have been hell, but I know we can do it. I understand where you’re coming from and I know you know where I am coming from too. But we can make it work and well, I do like living with you. We had some goods days too.” Steve had to smile at that.

One night he had come home from work and didn’t have any homework to do and he and Bucky just snuggled on the couch and watched some Fred Astaire movies. It was a perfect night actually. How could Steve have forgotten that?

“Alright.” Steve responded quietly. “I have faith that we can make this work.” Bucky just smiled as he pulled Steve in for a kiss. Steve deepened the kiss which seemed to surprise Bucky because he pulled away.

“Steve.”

“I think I owe it to you.”

“You don’t owe me anything for being a complete jackass.”

“True. But I owe you because I was a jackass.” He slowly crawled on top of Bucky and smiled down at him. “So, you can pay me back for being an ass whenever you want.” Bucky just laughed as he pulled Steve down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And we are nearing the end! I have one more chapter to write and then there will be a little epilogue! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys, I am so SO sorry for they delay on this one. I felt like this chapter took me forever because I wanted to include a lot and just, yeah. I'm sorry if it seems like such a mess, but thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Again, thanks again to everyone who has left a comment, kudos or subscribed to this story! It means to much to me and I love you all! And and it makes me happy knowing that you guys like it!

Steve finished up with the top button of his shirt and made sure that everything looked in order. His shirt was a bit wrinkled but it was all he had. And he didn’t have time to iron it out, also, he didn’t think he even owned an iron, so it would just be wrinkled. Bucky had told him he could wear one of his but all of Bucky’s shirts were way too big for him and made Steve look like a little kid, so he couldn’t do that.

The wrinkles weren’t noticeable anyways. And if they were, he was sure that no one would really bring it up.

Steve turned around when he heard a low whistle come from the doorway.

“Hot damn, you lookin’ real good Stevie.” Steve just raised an eyebrow as Bucky walked over to him. “Makes me just want to ruffle you up…” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close.

“Well you can’t do that. I can’t give a small speech like that. It would be embarrassing.” Bucky just laughed as he pressed small kisses along Steve’s neck.

“I think it would be hilarious.” Tonight was the little dinner presentation for the senior art exhibit. Steve was expected to say a few words about his project to the faculty, the other art students and their families. Since Steve didn’t really have any family, Bucky was the one who was going with him.

“I’ll remember that the next time you have to give a speech.” Steve turned around and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips before pulling him out the door. “We need to get going otherwise we are going to be late.”

“Oh yes.” Bucky replied with his signature smirk. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint your biggest fan.” Steve glanced back to give him a tiny glare.

“Don’t start.”

Ever since Bucky had witnessed Mr. Coulson fangirling about Steve’s project at school, he hadn’t let up on it. At first it was funny, but now it was just getting a tad bit annoying.

“Come on, it’s hilarious. Here everyone thought at the beginning of the year that you were shacking up with Miss Carter when really, the rumors should have been about you and Mr. Coulson.”

“You thought I was sleeping with Miss Carter too, dickwad. So don’t start. Mr. Coulson is a good teacher.”

“I never said he wasn’t. I’m just saying, that given what I have seen, I think he has a small crush on you.”

“Well, he is older. Maybe I have a shot.” Steve looked over at Bucky with the most serious look he could muster up. Bucky stopped walking and just looked at him. Steve couldn’t hold it in anymore and let out a loud laugh as he walked out the door. Bucky looked like he was confused, upset and sad at the same time.

“Don’t joke about things like that.” Steve couldn’t stop laughing though. The idea of Steve with Mr. Coulson was just so ludicrous, how could anyone have taken that seriously?

“Come on Buck, it was just a harmless joke.” Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close. “Besides, I have someone like you, why would I ever give that up?” Bucky didn’t say anything as he pulled himself from Steve. “Buck?” Bucky didn’t even glance at him as they made his way to his car.

“I’m fine.”

“Seriously, it was just a joke.” Bucky opened the car door but Steve just stood there.

“Steve, get in the damn car.”

“No. You either need to laugh along at this with me or we can just walk right back into the house right now.” Bucky let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the door shut.

“Look Steve, I’m sorry, but I don’t find joking about you leaving me funny.”

“But you know I would never leave you.” Bucky turned and glared at him. “Our first break-up doesn’t count. And you started that one so don’t even start.”

“Alright.” Bucky said with a smile. “Hahaha let’s joke about you fucking one of our old teachers. Happy?” Steve let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He hated when Bucky did things like this. They could joke around but all it would take is one wrong word and Bucky got all pissy and defensive.

It was one of the things that drove Steve crazy.

Steve never acted like this. Bucky and Natasha would go around flaunting their past relationship all the time and Steve never got sore about it. He was so over that by now. And considering the fact that Steve had never done anything wrong like cheating in their relationship, he didn’t understand where Bucky was coming from.

“You know what, fine.” Steve then turned and started walking toward the school. If he started now, he should be able to get there in time.

“Steve! Where in the hell are you going?”

“To school.”

“Come on, let me drive you there.”

“No.”

“Steve.” Bucky caught up with him in no time. “Steve…”

“No. If you’re going to be like this then I don’t want you there.” Bucky stopped walking and Steve knew he shouldn’t have said that. Shit. Steve may have not always started things but she he sure as hell knew how to make them worse.

“You really don’t want me there?” Why were they having this conversation now? Out in the middle of street before Steve had to go and talk to a hundred people. They always did have the best timing.

“Bucky.” Steve turned and walked over to him, grabbing his hands but Bucky pulled away. “I want you there, more than everything.” Bucky wasn’t walking away so Steve knew that he was listening. “I just hate when you do this. I have honestly done nothing to lose your trust. I am not going to cheat on you and I sure as hell am not going to leave you for Mr. Coulson. God, that is just gross. But you keep wanting to throw this all in my face when every time we go to hang out with our friends, I get to hear you and Natasha joke about how you two use to fuck and everything else in between. But you don’t see me throwing that in your face all the time.” Steve took a deep breath. “I love you Bucky, more than anything. You said you loved me too, so can we just not do this. Not tonight.” Bucky didn’t look at him, he just remained looking down at his feet and well, Steve had probably messed this up again.

Great.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Bucky took another deep breath before he fully looked at Steve and now Steve felt like a complete asshole because Bucky looked so lost and broken and god, Steve really was an asshole. “After you and I broke up Pierce used to say the most awful shit to me and I just, I know it wasn’t true but it’s still there, ya know?”

Steve took the few steps forward to reach Bucky.

“Bucky.” Steve reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hands again, and this time, Bucky didn’t pull away. “Look at me.” Steve reached up and put both his hands on Bucky’s face, making him look at him. “I love you. More than anything. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“I know.” Bucky gave him a small smile as Steve pulled him into a hug. Bucky seemed to just fall into Steve’s arms. He hated seeing Bucky like this. Bucky wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was always so strong and confident. Seeing him like this just made Steve hurt.

“Come on. We have to get to the school.” 

* * *

Mr. Coulson made his way to the podium and Steve quickly grabbed onto Bucky’s hand. It was his turn next and he was so not ready. He had rehearsed his speech a million times but now it just seemed that it was all gone from his head.

He was going to look like a huge idiot in front of all these people.

“Our next senior, is a very talented young man. I have had the privilege of watching his work progress from when he was a freshman and up until now. That man would be none other than Steven Rogers.” Steve looked around as the room erupted into a loud applause. He looked over at Bucky and saw Bucky smirking at him.

The ride to school had been awkward and silent, but once they got in and sat down, everything seemed to go right back to normal. It was weird but Steve wasn’t going to complain. It was just how things were.

“When Steve Rogers came to me about his idea for his senior assignment, I was just astonished. I honestly hadn’t heard anything like it before but I knew, if anyone could pull it off, it would be Steve Rogers. So, let’s give a round of applause for Steve Rogers!” Steve looked over at Bucky as the audience applauded again. Bucky just smiled and pressed a small kiss to Steve’s cheek before pushing him up towards the front. Steve just smiled his little sheepish smile as he made his way to the stage.

Coulson was grinning from ear to ear as he walked up on stage. He shook Steve’s hand before walking off the stage. Steve took another deep breath before he stood up at the podium. He could do this. He could.

“Hello everyone.” Steve said with a little smile. He looked around the room to try and find people he knew. He spotted Bucky immediately and that made him feel a thousand times better. Bucky was smiling at him and really, that’s all that matters.

Steve also spotted Sharon sitting at a table with her family, which included Miss Carter. And that made him feel a bit better as well. Yeah, he could do this.

“I, well, I’m sure not many of you guys know me. I’m not really one to draw much attention to myself. On purpose, that is. But if you do know me, than you probably know me as that little guy who always gets into fights with guys twice his size. And well, that is the truth.” He smiled when the audience gave a little laugh. His project was being displayed behind him in the powerpoint so he knew that most of the people probably weren’t even really listening to him. But that didn’t matter. “I don’t like bullies. I have made that clear from day one. It makes me hate them more because I was bullied a lot. Mostly it had to do with how I look and my dating preferences. Things that are not alright.” The room was silent for a bit before Steve talked again. He wanted to get the full effect here.

“I came up with this project a while back when I was just doodling little things in my sketchbook. That is how Captain America came to be, by just one small doodle. I made Captain America because that was who I wanted to be. I wanted to be the big guy, the guy who doesn’t get sick, the guy who doesn’t get bullied, and the guy who always wins. And I decided to bring everyone in my world into this little alternate universe that I had created. It was so much fun bringing everyone in.” Steve turned and looked at the powerpoint. It was a picture of him in the whole Captain America uniform. “I put a lot of time into this project. My whole life is in here. My pain, my happiness, my secrets. Everything. I made this over the course of this year and a lot of things have happened this year.” Steve was silent for a bit. “I don’t really know what else to say about this project. I can’t wait for you to see it and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. But before I go, there are a couple people I want to acknowledge. First would be Mr. Coulson.” Steve paused as there was a small applause. “He was such a great teacher and he always gave me the best feedback on my art and I am a better artist, because of him.”

Steve looked over at him and saw that he was just smiling.

“Next, would have to be Miss Carter. Miss Carter is, by far, one of my favorite teachers, only because she treated me like a human being. When I first entered high school, I was quite the loner. I didn’t really have friends, I was sick all the time and my grades were suffering. No matter how hard I tried, things just weren’t working. But then I had her and she seemed to really care about me. She didn’t see the sickly boy that everyone else saw, but she saw well, the Captain America inside of me. She knew what I was capable of and pushed me to achieve it all. And I want to take this time to say thank you, Miss Carter. I owe you a lot.” There was a little applause and he looked over at Miss Carter and watched as she wiped a tear away.

“Third, I would like to thank my late mother, Sarah Rogers. A lot of you may have known that I lost my mother this year. It was a hard time for me, and well, my art showcases it. My mother was the best woman I could have ever hoped to know. She was always there for me, she saw the best in me and well, she always knew what to say. She was perfect, my mother, and without her, well, I wouldn’t be here. I owe everything to her and this project is dedicated to her and her memory.” There was a louder applause after that one and Steve fought back the tears, because he could not cry now. He had to finish this speech and then he could cry if he wanted to. He took another deep breath.

“Finally, I have to thank the one and only, Bucky Barnes.” Steve looked over at Bucky and he saw Bucky’s face fall in slight embarrassment as everyone looked at him. Steve had kept this part of the speech from him, so Bucky had no idea what he was going to say. “Oh Bucky, it has been quite a year, hasn’t it? In case you guys don’t know, Bucky is my boyfriend. We have had quite the interesting year, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you so much, and well, let’s just say. I am very thankful that I went to that party that night. I owe you my life, Bucky, and I will never forget that. Because whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with me ‘til the end of the line.” Bucky looked up at him and smiled as Steve took a step back. “Thank you.”

The audience burst out into a thunderous round of applause of Steve made his way back to his table. Bucky stood up and pulled him into a deep kiss before hugging him tightly.

“I love you Steve, more than you will ever know.” 

* * *

When the presentation was over, everyone stood up from their seats to go out to the main lobby to see all the art work. Steve and Bucky stayed behind to let most of the crowd move. Steve didn’t want to get pushed and shoved so he decided to just stay back until things cleared up.

Bucky grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Steve just looked over at him and smiled.

“Steve!” Steve looked over as Miss Carter and Sharon walking over to him. Miss Carter smiled as she pulled Steve into a hug. “Steve that was absolutely beautiful.” She pulled away and just beamed at him.

“I meant every word of it. You mean a lot to me, I just wanted you to know.”

“Well, let’s go see your work then, shall we?” Miss Carter smiled at Steve, then at Bucky before she dragged Sharon off. Steve looked over at Bucky and grabbed his hand again.

“Shall we?”

“Let’s go.” Bucky squeezed his hand again as they made their way out into the lobby.

The exhibit was beautiful. Steve loved seeing all the other amazing art his fellow classmates did. They were all so gifted and to see what they came up with was just amazing. Steve spent the next hour explaining to Bucky how hard everyone worked and what everything was supposed to represent.

Bucky seemed interested enough, but Steve knew Bucky didn’t really care that much. So, Steve cut the trip short and they made their way back to Steve’s house.

It seemed a long time ago that they had the fight. Everything seemed to be alright now. But Bucky had been a bit off today since the fight. No one else would have noticed, but Steve did.

When they got inside, Steve didn’t say anything as he pulled Bucky up the stairs into the bedroom. When they both got undressed and ready for bed, Steve just pulled Bucky into bed with him and pulled him in close.

“I was very happy to have you there today.”

“You know I am always here for you, Stevie.” Steve pulled away and looked down at him.

“Bucky.”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I know Steve.”

“Do you?” Bucky finally looked at him.

“I’m just tired Steve.”

“Alright.” Steve wasn’t going to fight Bucky on this. He knew that in the morning, everything would be fine. Just like it always was. 

* * *

And Steve was right. Bucky bounced back to his normal self the next day. It was like their fight hadn’t even happened. Steve knew that this wasn’t good. If they kept this up, they would be back right where they were when they broke up the first time.

Steve didn’t want that.

But there wasn’t anything Steve could do. Bucky had obviously endured quite a bit under Pierce. And from what he had gotten from Winifred Barnes, Bucky was doing better. He was seeing a counselor to get some things out.

So Steve wasn’t going to push Bucky. And he certainly wasn’t going to blame Bucky for getting mad at him either. Steve really wished he could give Pierce a good punch in the face.

At school, Steve became a sort of celebrity. Everyone had seen his art project and everyone kept coming up to him and saying how amazing he was and how he had gotten them down just right.

Even Rumlow came up to him and told him that his work was amazing.

The whole time this went on, Bucky was just smiling and making Steve feel even more embarrassed than he already was. He wasn’t expecting all this attention. But apparently, according to Bucky, Natasha and Sam had been talking with everyone, trying to see what they all thought of it. And also making sure that they had seen it.

Steve wasn’t too happy about that. He didn’t want them bugging everyone. It made him seem like he was out to get attention on purpose.

But it all blew over soon. It wasn’t long before everyone was talking about Prom. Steve’s art class had been put in charge of making all the decorations, and by doing all that, Steve didn’t want anything to do with it anymore.

The theme was A Walk in the Park and well, Steve had made about a hundred paper flowers. He was about to go crazy. At lunch, when everyone talked about prom, Steve remained silent.

It was something that Bucky noticed.

“Why don’t you ever talk about prom?” Bucky nudged his shoulder as they sat on the couch watching You Were Never Lovelier. Steve just shrugged. “Pretty sure that isn’t an answer. What is it? Are you mad that I haven’t asked you?”

“No. No, I just, well, I don’t really care about prom.” Bucky just raised an eyebrow at him, as if he thought Steve was lying. “I’m telling the truth. For the past week I have been working on all the decorations for prom and listening to all the girls go on and on about their dresses and where their dates are taking them and whether or not they are going to go all the way with their man. It’s enough to drive me insane.”

“Well, I can see that. But, y’know, I was going to talk to you about prom.”

“Bucky…”

“Natasha has been bugging me about it because she wants all of us to go together, as a group and well, I told her I wasn’t sure since I figured if you really wanted to go then you would have told me.”

“Do you want to go?” Steve had been so busy being mad at the whole idea of prom that he hadn’t even really considered if Bucky wanted to go. Great. Now he felt like a complete asshole.

“Well, I had considered it.” Steve nodded and looked down at his lap. “But we don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.”

“I really hadn’t thought of it. I mean, I never really had any reason to before, y’know?” Bucky just smiled as he reached over and grabbed his hand.

“We can just stay in.”

“No. We can go. I’m sure it would make Natasha happy.”

“It would get her off my back.”

“I don’t have anything to wear though.” Steve said, suddenly realizing that he didn’t own anything nice. People usually planned for prom months in advance. And here, it was weeks away and Steve hadn’t even thought about it.

“Oh, well, like I said, we don’t have to.”

“But we should. This is our senior year, Bucky. We should make it worth it.” Steve was silent for a bit. He could go down to Goodwill and find a suit there. It would be cheap and it would be something.

“Just don’t stress yourself out over it, okay?” Bucky pulled Steve towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It’s not that important.”

“We’ll make it work, I’m sure.” Steve replied, settling down into the couch and putting his attention back to Fred and Rita. 

* * *

Steve was not in a good mood.

It was the Friday before prom, and well, with the day Steve was having, he would just rather lock himself in his room and never come out again.

Everything had been going quite well. Well, sorta. Steve had been having some issues on finding a suit. He had gone to every Goodwill Store he could find and found nothing. Every suit he found made him look like a twelve year old that found one of his father’s old suits and put it on just to be funny. It was ridiculous and made Steve madder than hell that they had nothing. So, after fuming about it for a few days, he decided that he would just wear some random pieces of all of the good clothes he had.

He could make it work.

Hopefully.

But today. Today had just been an absolute hell.

Bucky didn’t spend the night because he had a rough session with his therapist the day before and he just crashed over at his mom’s place. Steve didn’t mind. He wanted Bucky to be comfortable and happy, and if that meant him staying with his mom, then so be it.

So, Steve’s day started off bad, so really, Steve should have known that things would only go downhill. Steve had slept through his alarm, so he missed his bus and was late to school.

It wasn’t the end of the world, but still, Steve hated being late.

Everything just went downhill from there. Bucky skipped school that day. He had texted Steve and said that his mom thought it best if he just stayed home. Steve didn’t complain about that. But it made Steve a bit lonelier that day. Natasha and Sam were off in their own little world planning everything out for tomorrow.

Steve spent most of his free time that day with Sharon. She wasn’t going to prom. She had some other plans or something, but she wasn’t going, Steve felt oddly calm with her. Besides, it was nice not to hear about prom.

But being with her is what caused his day to get a little worse. They were walking to class when he heard someone make a snide comment at Sharon. Steve immediately tensed up and turned to see who had said it.

It was Bobby Randall.

Steve had never had an encounter with him before, but that didn’t stop him from walking right up to him.

“I think you owe Sharon an apology.” Steve wasn’t as tall as Bobby, but he tried to be as intimidating as possible.

And well, let’s say that Steve didn’t really succeed. If the black eye he was now sporting said anything.

He walked into his house, soaked to the bone, because yes, it would rain on his walk home (he had missed the bus again). Steve was beginning to wonder why he even tried anymore.

He slammed the door shut, a little harder than he wanted and immediately made his way upstairs. He was about to go to his room when he walked passed it and walked over to his mom’s room. He hadn’t been in here in a long time. Only on days when he was feeling lonely.

But he hated going in there. Everything felt so dark and just, well, not pleasant.

He didn’t look at the bed as he went straight for the closet. He didn’t know what he was looking for. This closet hadn’t been looked at in a long time. All of his mother’s clothes were still in here. He was told that he needed to sell them or donate them, or something. But he hadn’t been able to yet.

That was on his to do list after graduation.

He couldn’t do it now.

He opened the closet and immediately something fell down at him. He looked down and saw that it was a box. What in the hell? He knelt down and picked up the envelope that fell with the box.

He had looked through this closet before, he was sure of it. And he hadn’t seen this box before. But maybe he hadn’t seen it because he wasn’t looking for it. He picked up the envelope and flipped it over.

He let out a small gasp as he read the word _Steve_ written in his mother’s handwriting. He dropped the envelope as his legs gave out and he fell completely on the floor. He felt his body shaking and he knew he needed someone for this. To make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or anything.

He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Bucky’s number.

“Hello?”

“Bucky…” Steve’s voice cracked and he knew that Bucky was going to be immediately worried for him.

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“Can you come over here, please?” His voice came out so soft and quiet, he wondered how Bucky even heard him. He could hear Bucky moving on the other end.

“I’ll be over there in ten.” 

* * *

Steve could hear when Bucky arrived. He could hear him yelling for him and Steve wanted to answer, but his voice wasn’t with him at the moment. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

He knew Bucky would find him. Bucky had lived in his house for almost a couple months now. He knew that his mom’s room was always closed off. He would come up and see that it was open and know that that was where Steve was.

Steve had somehow managed to pull himself from the floor and onto his mom’s bed. The box was sitting in front of him and the envelope held tightly between his hands.

“Steve?” Steve looked up at the sound of Bucky’s voice. He was standing in the doorway, hair all messed up and his clothes all wrinkled and worn. He looked a mess and it was really no wonder he didn’t go to school today. Now Steve felt bad about calling him over here. He didn’t need Steve’s problems on top of his own.

“Hey Buck.” Steve whispered as Bucky walked over to him.

“What happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?” Bucky cradled Steve’s face in his hands and now Steve was confused. What was he talking about? It was only when Bucky touched the bruise by his eye that Steve remembered that he got the shit kicked out of him earlier.

Right.

“Oh, that’s not why I called you. That doesn’t matter.” Bucky gave him a confused look but he didn’t question it.

“Okay. But you sounded real messed up on the phone.” Steve took a deep breath and handed the envelope to him.

“I need you to read this for me.” Bucky grabbed the envelope and flipped it over.

“Is this…?” Steve saw Bucky’s face drop.

“I can’t read it. Tell me what it says.”

“Steve I…”

“Please.” Steve felt his voice crack and there was no way he would be able to read it himself.

“Alright.” Bucky slowly crawled into bed next to Steve and pulled him in close before he opened the letter. _“My darling Steve, my little ray of sunshine. You are my everything, and I hate that I haven’t been able to be there for you lately.”_ Bucky took another deep breath and Steve could hear it in his voice that he was going to cry. Steve was already crying. _“I love you so much and I know that you will probably hate me for keeping this from you, but I am sick. I’m really sick and I feel like I am dying every day.”_ Bucky choked on the last word and Steve reached over and gripped his hand. _“But seeing your smile, and seeing how strong you are has given me so much strength. Don’t ever change, Steve. Never. I know that I am dying and I know that I am going to miss out on so much of your life. But I already know you are going to accomplish so much and you are going to make me proud._

_“I was cleaning out one of my closets one day and I found some of your father’s old things. Inside this box are two of his best suits. I believe he wore one of them on our wedding day. I think they should fit you just fine. You do not have to feel obligated to wear them because I felt sentimental, but I feel like you should have them. I love you so much Steve, never ever forget that. And never let that sun shine out.”_

Steve reached over and opened the box, and just like his mother had written, there were two suits inside. Steve wiped away the tears in his eyes and looked over at Bucky. Bucky just smiled at him through his tears.

“Your mom sure was something else, Steve.” Steve nodded as he reached out and touched the fabric.

“I know.” 

* * *

Prom was, well, it was exactly what Steve had expected it to be.

He got up early Saturday morning to get ready. Bucky left him for a bit to get ready himself. His mother would drop him back off later, so she could have pictures of the two of them. And then Natasha and Sam would come and pick them up in the limo they rented before they went off to pick up the others.

It was a whole big group of people going, Clint and his date, Kate. Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, and Bruce and Betty. Steve didn’t really care much about who was all going, just as long as he and Bucky were together, he didn’t really care about who else was there.

Steve was putting the finishing touches on his hair when he heard the front door open.

“Steve?”

“Upstairs!” Steve shouted as he made sure that he looked presentable. The tux was dated, of course, but it was in good condition. And it wasn’t visibly dated. It just looked like any other suit, just maybe a little bit faded.

But hey, it suited Steve perfectly. And if anyone said anything about it, he would just kick their ass.

He turned around when Bucky stepped into the room.

“Wow.” Steve said as he took in what Bucky was wearing. His suit was perfect. It was all black and fitted him just right. And he even gelled all his hair back. “You look fantastic.” Steve said with a smile as he walked up to him.

“But not as fantastic as you do.” Bucky responded, pulling him into a quick kiss. “I have been dying to see in you a suit for a while now.” Steve just smiled and went to kiss him again but was interrupted.

“Boys! C’mon down! I need pictures!” Bucky pulled away with a little laugh, grabbing a hold of Steve’s hands.

“Come on. We better get down there. I wouldn’t put it past her to come looking for us.”

Things flew by after that. Bucky’s mom took what felt like a million pictures. She wasn’t even anywhere near being done by the time Nat and Sam showed up. Then she wanted pictures of all of them.

Natasha finally had to tell her that they had other people to pick up. She took a few more before finally letting them go.

After they picked up everyone, all of Steve’s nerves were gone. This morning he had felt so nervous about today. And he really didn’t know why, just, well, bad things tended to happen at proms. But being in the limo with all of these people, and especially Bucky, just put Steve at ease.

He was going to enjoy tonight. No matter what. 

* * *

The gym actually looked quite amazing with all the decorations put together. And Steve wasn’t just saying that because he helped make most of the decorations. He genuinely thought that the decorations were going to look horrible while he was making them, but seeing everything put together made all the difference.

Bucky had a tight grip on his hand as they walked through all the other students before finding a big enough table for all of them.

Steve found a spot and sat down as everyone else pulled their dates to the dance floor. Bucky just mumbled something about getting them drinks and was off. Steve took the chance to see who was all here and who wasn’t.

Most of the people he didn’t really recognize. Well, he did, but he just didn’t know their names, and really, that could probably be said about him, most of the time. He was sure no one really paid much attention to him.

Not anymore.

He and Bucky were old news. No one cared about them anymore. Occasionally people still came up and complimented his project or something like that, but now, things were back to Steve being a nobody. And he was quite alright with that.

Bucky came back with two cups of punch in his hands. He handed one to Steve as he sat down.

“So, is this everything you hoped it would be?” Steve asked as he took a tiny sip. Bucky let out a little laugh.

“You know, back when I first started high school, I used to always think about my senior prom. I figured it would be such a big deal and that I had to have everything planned out so that it would be perfect. Senior prom was supposed to be this big deal and I had wanted to remember it forever. I thought I would go with Natasha and we would be the hottest shit there and everyone would be jealous. I would dance the night away with Natasha on my arm. And then we would probably go back to some glamorous hotel room or something like they do in all the movies, making it one of the best nights in my high school career.” Steve just nodded.

“I see.”

“Yeah, but y’know, sometimes reality is better than your dreams could ever be.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I would have been content with just sitting at home with you on prom night. As long as I am with you, I am happy.”

“Really?” Steve said with a smile, reaching over to grab Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah. The fact that you actually decided to come to prom with me is just an added bonus.”

“I am glad I came out. I know in a few years time, I will think that this was the most pointless thing ever, but still. I am here with you, and that is all that matters right now.” Bucky just smiled as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away to stand up.

“I think you owe me a dance.”

“I owe you a dance?”

“You know damn right that you do. Come on.” He grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him up before dragging him off to the dance floor. Steve looked over and saw Natasha and Sam dancing alongside them. Natasha looked over and smiled as Bucky pulled Steve close.

Bucky and Steve were silent as they moved to the music. It was nice and relaxing and really, it was just perfect. Steve felt completely at ease in Bucky’s arms. He looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve just smiled and rested his head against Bucky’s chest. And he knew that everything was going to be alright. 

* * *

“Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve took a deep breath as he walked up to the stage. Fury walked over to him, diploma in hand as he shook Steve’s hand. “Congratulations Mr. Rogers.”

“Thank you.” Steve responded with a smile as he took his diploma. He looked out into the crowd and his eyes found Bucky smiling up at him. Steve just smiled down at him as Bucky gave a little wink. Steve took another deep breath and made his way off the stage.

Miss Carter was waiting for him at the end. It was her job to direct all the students in the right direction back to their seats.

“Congratulations Steve!” She said as she pulled him into a quick hug. “Oh I can’t believe how quickly this year has gone by.”

“I know.” Steve responded. “But we did it.” Miss Carter just smiled before realizing that there was a bit of a lone forming behind Steve.

“Oh, go back to your spot.” Steve just laughed as he made his way back to his seat. Steve listened as Fury went through all the other names, but Steve didn’t really pay much attention to that. He was too busy looking down at his diploma.

He couldn’t believe graduation day was finally here. He was done with high school. He had done it. He was going to get away from all the shitty people at SHIELD and go on and be happy.

He looked back up at Bucky and found that Bucky was talking with Clint. Bucky was smiling and trying to hide a laugh. Steve couldn’t help but smile at him.

God, he loved Bucky so much. Sometimes Steve couldn’t even measure how much he loved Bucky. He needed Bucky in his life. He didn’t think he could handle not having him in his life from now on.

Bucky was everything to him. They were going to be going to school together and Steve knew they were going to be happy. Sure they would have their issues, that much was true. He and Bucky were very different from each other.

But as long as they had each other, he knew that everything was going to be alright. He was ready to start his future. With Bucky by his side, anything was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is pretty much the end!
> 
> Next chapter will be the epilogue which will sum up everything and all that jazz! I hope to have that up asap!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think!


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

_5 Years Later:_

Steve stepped out of the taxi and smiled. It felt good to be back. He hasn’t been here in well, he didn’t remember the last time he had been here. But now he was back. He looked up and smiled at the sign before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

It was Steve’s 5 year high school reunion and really, Steve didn’t want to come back for this. A majority of these people he didn’t care if he ever saw again. But he knew he would never hear the end of it from Sam or Natasha if he didn’t show up. So here he was.

Besides, it has been a while since he had seen everyone else he cared about from high school. So it would be nice.

The bar was completely filled with all of his old classmates. He could make out a few familiar faces, but everyone sort of blended together. Not that he cared about any of them anyways. He made his way up to the bar first.

He needed a drink.

He found a spot and sat down, flagging down the bartender to get him a beer (not after being carded first. He was 23 years old and he still got carded). He was listening along to the music when someone sat down in the seat next to him. Steve didn’t pay much attention to them, but they must have recognized him because he could feel their eyes on him.

He looked over and about had a heart attack.

It was Rumlow.

“Steve?” He asked, turning to face him fully.

“Brock.” Steve said calmly. “How are you?” Steve would play nice. Brock hadn’t really changed much since high school. He maybe got a little bit more buffer, but other than that, he still looked the same.

Not that Steve had much room to talk. He still looked the same. His hair was a little bit more ‘normal’ now. But he still had all his piercings and even had a few tattoos as well.

“Can’t really complain.” Brock replied with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Good. Quite well actually.” The bartender came back and handed Steve his beer. Steve quickly paid for it and nodded to Brock before making his exit. He was surprised that Brock had stayed friendly, but who knows how long that would last.

He needed to find the others. He wormed his way through the crowd to the back where he assumed they were and was rewarded when he heard Sam’s loud laugh echo throughout the room.

Steve smiled as he walked over.

“Hey guys.” Steve said as they all turned around.

“Steve! My man!” Sam jumped out of his seat and pulled Steve into a big hug. Steve just laughed as he pulled away.

“It’s good to see you again, Sam.” He pulled away and found that Natasha was smiling down at him.

“Steve.”

“Natasha.” Steve responded as he pulled her into a hug as well. He had really missed Natasha. He had kept up to date with her and Sam though, over the years. They were now engaged, although a wedding day hasn’t been set. According to Sam, they are just enjoying their time together and will get married when the time is right. But Steve assumed that they both wanted to put their careers first. They just didn’t have the time to plan a wedding.

Natasha was working for, well, Steve didn’t really know what she did. She didn’t really ever say. Any time Steve asked, she always said it was classified. So it must be some secret thing and well, that all seemed very fitting for her. Sam had joined the army straight out of high school.

“It’s so nice to see you guys.” Steve said as he sat down with them. “It’s been too long.” Clint was smiling at him while he was talking with Thor and Bruce. Sharon was sitting next to Natasha, but she gave Steve her best smile before returning to her conversation. Steve could hear Tony Stark talking somewhere nearby as well.

He really hoped that Tony didn’t come over here. He wasn’t drunk enough to deal with Tony.

Steve spent the next hour catching up with everyone and getting to know what they were all doing now. Of course, not without filling into what he was doing now first.

Steve now worked on illustrations. He illustrated for books, he illustrated for some comic books. He did some commissions and pretty much anything you wanted that he felt he could do, he did. But right now, he was working on illustrating a comic book series. Something he was very excited about.

His Captain America comic book from his senior year, he got published during college, and he had actually gotten a lot more recognition for that.

Clint now owned his own archery range and gave lessons every weekend and was doing quite well for himself.

Thor and Jane were now married and both of them were now living in New Mexico working under a Dr. Selvig doing something with astrophysics, or something like that. Jane had spoken really fast when she was talking about it that Steve barely caught any of it.

Bruce was working in a large government lab working with radiation. And sometimes he worked with Tony Stark, but only on special occasions. Bruce liked to keep to himself when it came to his experiments.

Sharon worked with the CIA, which Steve didn’t expect anything less. She had her heart set on that in high school and Steve couldn’t have been happier for her. She even told Steve that Miss Carter was now married and was still teaching at SHIELD. Which, he already knew that. He had attended the wedding with Sharon, back when he was college. But Sharon did tell him that Miss Carter was expecting and Steve made a mental note to go and visit with her soon.

Tony and Pepper were now married and owned their own energy conservation business. Pepper had left it at that. She said if they talked any more about it, then Tony would never shut up about it.

It was nice, seeing that everyone was doing well. That was all Steve wanted for them. To be happy.

“Hey everyone!” Steve looked over and smiled when he saw Bucky walk over to them.

Bucky looked good. He was in black skinny jeans and his combat boots with a blue button up and a leather jacket. His hair was now to his shoulders, but you could tell because it was pulled back into what Bucky called his ‘man-bun.’

“Hey!” Everyone shouted as Bucky smiled and walked over to the table. Steve looked up at him and smiled as Bucky leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Stevie.” Steve just smiled and Bucky squeezed in next to him. “Sorry I’m late.” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s beer and took a large drink. “Parent-Teacher conferences went a little longer than expected, and well, traffic was complete hell.”

Bucky was now a high school teacher, something that Steve was a little shocked about when Bucky had decided to go on that path. Not that he didn’t think Bucky could do it, it just seemed a little random. He would have never expected that from Bucky.

But Bucky was an amazing teacher. And he loved teaching and that was all that mattered.

College had ended up being quite an interesting experience for both Steve and Bucky, and an experience that Steve never would have predicted years ago. They had gone there as a couple, and had graduated college, as a couple, but the in between was a little bit rough, to put it lightly.

It was about halfway through their freshman year that Steve and Bucky broke up. Steve honestly didn’t even remember what it was over, but he just remembered it was bad. Steve and Bucky had been absolutely livid with each other and called things off. They had been growing distance since they moved in.

But it was something that they both needed. They had become everything to each other and they needed the space. Steve hadn’t dated anyone else besides Bucky and some part of him wanted to experiment a bit. He wanted Bucky to have that chance as well.

So, he didn’t see Bucky for a while when they broke up. They didn’t even talk to each other. Steve focused on his art and he did date a few people. Steve went on a couple more dates with Sharon (hence how he knew Miss Carter got married), but still, that didn’t work, and honestly, he didn’t know why he tried. He dated a lovely art student named Lillian for a few months. She was fun and completely different than what Steve was used to. But Steve really did like her.

But they both wanted different things so they called things off.

Steve then dated an engineer student, Joseph and they dated for about a year. Steve was really happy with Joe. He was nice and Steve did love him. They were almost considering moving in together when something changed. Steve just woke up one morning and realized that things weren’t right. He felt like something was missing.

But he did try and make it work. But it didn’t.

It was near the end of his relationship with Joe that Bucky came back into his life. Steve had been eating in the cafeteria and Bucky had just walked up to him and sat down like they did that every day. They ended up having a long talk about maybe becoming friends again.

Or at least talking to each other again.

Steve didn’t really know how many people Bucky dated during their break. Bucky never really talked about it much, just saying that he did date occasionally, but nothing really worked. Just like Steve’s relationships. Something was always missing.

When Steve and Joe broke up, it wasn’t too much later that Steve and Bucky got back together. Of course, it was a heat of the moment thing. They were in Steve’s dorm, watching a movie (with Fred Astaire) and Steve just kissed him. And then things escalated pretty quickly after that.

But they haven’t had many problems after that. Sure they had their arguments, but it was never like before. Bucky was a lot more open about things with Steve, and same with Steve. Their relationship was a lot healthier than it was back in high school.

Their couple of years apart gave them the chance to grow and to mature on their own. To discover what they wanted out of life.

Steve and Bucky have been together ever since.After they graduated, they both moved into a small apartment that was close to the school Bucky was teaching at, and it had an extra room that Steve could dedicate to his studio.

And it wasn’t too far from their hometown, so Steve could go and visit his mother’s grave any time he wanted and Bucky could go and visit his mom as well. It was nice. Steve had never been happier.

Steve would have never thought that this was where he would be right now. He honestly wouldn’t really know where he would be, if it wasn’t for Bucky and Sam and Natasha. All of them have helped him on this journey. Steve hadn’t even considered going to college, but the push they gave him and helped him get here.

Steve looked around the table as everyone laughed at a joke that Bucky was telling. Bucky had his arm wrapped around Steve, gave his shoulder a squeeze as he delivered the punch line.

Steve was happy. He knew that all his friends were happy, and he knew that Bucky was happy.

And really, what else mattered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end, you guys! It has been a long trip and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who read, left comments and kudos and who all subscribed to this story. You guys are awesome and I love all of you! Thanks again for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys think?
> 
> Should I continue? :)


End file.
